Midnight Train
by cass189
Summary: A midnight train. A one night stand. A series of events pulling them together. EXB AU/AH
1. Prologue

This is what I get for listening to Don't Stop Believing by The Journey!

Okay, this is my new story. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with it so I hope you like it.

Thank you so much to Kiriny13 for helping me with this!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Mrs. Meyer does_**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

BPOV

Suddenly his roaming hands stilled and he fixed his eyes on mine.

His eyes were burning with several deep emotions of which I could only clearly make out lust.

For a brief moment I wondered what the other ones were.

Could one of them be passion or was I simply reflecting in his eyes my own feelings?

"Bella…" I moved a shaky hand to his face and, with my fingers, traced his defined jaw line.

"Yes?" He lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"Will you leave this time?" The breath got caught in my throat as I stood there looking at him.

Would he ever be able to forget that morning? Would he ever be able to trust me enough to know that I was never leaving again?

"No, I won't."

"If you're not sure if you'll stay I don't think we should go on with this…" I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I won't leave. Not unless you want me too…" He smiled, a lopsided smile, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll never want you to leave." And with those simple words I felt myself fall deeper. Harder...

For the first time, I could truly give myself to someone…


	2. Chapter 1

Once again thank you to Kiriny13!

I hope you like this first chapter and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

For once in my life I acted impulsively and without thinking, I just got on the train.

I didn't think about where it was going or what I was doing. I simply needed to be alone with my own thoughts.

It didn't matter it was midnight. It didn't matter that I was alone and that this was potentially dangerous. I just needed to get away from the reality of my life for once and that train provided the perfect escape.

The carriage was empty and so I sat on a corner, willing myself to forget all that happened today. All that I heard and said…

The train started to move and I fixed my attention on the view from my window.

I kept looking outside, watching as the landscape passed by and wondered how everything had gone so wrong in such a small amount of time…

Yesterday everything seemed to be going exactly as it should and then today it all went so wrong.

I remained alone in the carriage until a guy got on the train and sat directly opposite of me two stops later. I turned my attention to him but quickly averted my eyes outside again.

So many vacant places and he sits right in front of me… At least he too seemed lost in his own thoughts.

It would be a quiet journey to wherever this train was going.

Moved by curiosity, I once again looked up at the stranger in front of me and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was.

He had his eyes closed, his head thrown back. He had strong features, a defined jaw, pouty lips that seemed so full, so… kissable.

His hair was an unusual bronze colour and looked so perfectly messy it was almost as if he had styled it that way. I immediately wanted to run my hands through it.

I allowed my eyes to trail lower to his hands, which were lying on his lap. He had long fingers…

"Where are you going?" I jumped slightly as his voice brought me out of my reverie.

I hadn't expected him to talk to me.

Had he seen me ogling him? I didn't think so…

As he looked straight at me, I was finally able see his eyes. They were a deep, soothing green…

His gaze held mine as I debated for a few seconds whether to answer his question or not.

I decided I could at least answer him that question. After today, what else did I have to lose?

Something about his voice, almost melodic, and the way he held himself made me think I could easily talk to him.

He didn't seem dangerous and it was almost as if I didn't have to hide myself from this stranger.

I looked up at the map above the door before answering him.

"I honestly don't know." He smiled a little. "You?"

"Nowhere in particular, actually." I nodded.

It seemed like taking a train without a specific destination in mind was a common occurrence around here.

I wondered briefly about how many people felt the need to escape reality, forget about their less-than-perfect lives and ended up doing the same thing as I was.

"I'm Edward, by the way." Edward… It wasn't a very common name these days, but it fit him well.

"I'm Bella." He nodded and we fell into a silence only interrupted by the speaker's voice letting us know the name of the next station.

I had no idea where I was anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" I smiled and nodded. He could. "Why are you here? I mean, why did you catch a midnight train without any specific destination?"

I shrugged. After today, I just needed to be alone from everyone who knew me and from everything that made my life harder.

My father and his protectiveness. Jacob, who was a great friend but just didn't know when to step back… And Mike. Mike, who couldn't seem to understand that whatever it was we once had, was long finished.

I loved my friends and family, but sometimes they meddled too much.

"I just needed to get away for a while. What about you?"

"Exactly the same." I smiled a little.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had had a horrible day…

From that point on, we engaged in small talk, not saying anything truly relevant to each other until the speaker announced we had arrived at the last station and had to leave the train.

I didn't know where we were, but we had no other choice than to get out.

I stepped out of the train, looking around. Maybe getting on a train without knowing where it was going wasn't such a good idea after all…

Edward seemed to think the same thing…

"Do you know where we are?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea. Do you?" He too shook his head.

"No, not at all." I looked around again, wondering if there was somewhere we could go.

The train station was still open but it would close once the last train passed by in about an hour and we wouldn't be able to stay here.

Of course, I could always catch the next train back but I found myself wanting to be with Edward for at least a little longer.

I felt mysteriously pulled towards him and I wanted to explore that feeling, even if doing so wasn't such a wise choice.

"Maybe we should take a look around." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't know me." I nodded, waiting for him to go on. "I could be an assassin who lured you here and for all you know, now I'm planning to have my way with you before finishing you off."

I couldn't help but giggle.

The last thing you would think about Edward once you saw him was that he was some kind of criminal.

"Well, let me tell you, you don't look like an assassin at all!"

"Most good ones don't…" I guess he had a point there.

"I'll take my chances with you, okay? My day can't possibly get any worse…"

"That bad, huh?" I simply sighed while motioning to the exit.

It had been worse than bad…

"Come on, let's see if there's something open. I'm somewhat hungry."

"You want to explore the place with some guy you just met and stop at some place you don't know to eat at this hour? You're living on the edge, I see…"

"What are you afraid of? Food poisoning?"

"Yes, actually…" I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk towards the exit, him close behind me.

--

It turned out there was a little coffee house next to the train station that stayed open all night and seemed to be the one spot where everyone who worked nights and needed something to eat would stop by.

I must confess, it was quite cozy and even Edward seemed to agree it was safe to eat something here.

I could tell he was already as hungry as I was, even though he wouldn't admit it.

I didn't know much about him but one thing was clear: he could be as stubborn and proud as I could.

Before we got there, though, I managed to trip on my own feet and ended up falling on my ass.

I looked up to see Edward standing behind me, a smile slowly gracing his face.

He just stood there looking at me with an amused smile on his face until I told him I was disappointed reality wasn't more like the movies.

If this was a movie, he would have caught me. He simply laughed while helping me up and saying that maybe next time, he would.

I was happy with the prospect of there being a next time.

Once we got to the coffee house, we paid for our drinks and sandwiches and headed outside where we could be alone and sat side by side on a bench.

At least the weather was pleasant enough…

We sat eating in perfect silence, watching the city at night.

I was pleasantly surprised at how silence with him wasn't awkward. I often found myself in situations with people where the silence was so disturbing, it made me feel out of place and uncomfortable.

It wasn't like that with him.

Once again, he was the first one to break the silence.

"Why did you need to get away today?" I took a bite of my sandwich and shrugged.

"I had a terrible day. I lost my job, fought with my father…" _And was now talking about my life with a stranger._ "I just really needed the time to think for myself, be away from everyone who can meddle in my business – who can opinionate about my life, you know?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I definitely know. Why did it happen?"

"What? Why did I lose my job?"

"Yes. And why did you fight with your father?" I too sighed, wondering how to explain.

"My father is a great man but sometimes, he just doesn't believe in me. He doesn't believe that I can make it on my own. He keeps wanting to protect me and make me come back home, but I don't want that. I want to be able to do what I like and prove to myself that I am strong enough to make it. When it comes to my job, there were some cuts in the personnel and I haven't been working there for too long so…"

"You were one of the victims…"

"Yes. Maybe my father is right after all… I couldn't even keep the damn job!" He lightly touched my arm in what I knew was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Don't think about it like that. Losing your job was just a setback. I'm sure you are going to find an even better one soon. You can't give up on what you want – what you believe – so easily. Keep fighting and I'm sure you'll make it." He looked straight at me and smiled. "I'm sure you are fighter so hang on there and everything will be alright." I stood still looking at him for several minutes.

Was I really a fighter? I wanted to be but I wasn't sure I could make it on my own anymore.

He was right, though. I had to keep trying.

"How can you be so sure? How can you know if I'm a fighter? You don't even know me…"

"Yes, that's true. I don't know you, but I'm usually a very good judge of character and I just know things will work out for you." I smiled.

"So you can predict the future?" He laughed a little. It was a welcoming sound.

"No, that is my sister's area of expertise." I raised an eyebrow and he explained. "She always seems to know everything." I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I see. That must suck for other people!"

"You learn to live with it. She is actually a very good person and fun to be around… When she's not acting like a know-it-all, that is." I nodded again.

I felt uncharacteristically comfortable with him. I normally wasn't able to talk to other people so easily, but it was different with him.

I enjoyed talking to him. I wanted him to tell me more about him.

I wanted to find out as much as possible about him.

"Why did you need to get away?" He shrugged.

"I like to be alone sometimes to, like you said, put my thoughts in order. I guess the truth is that I'm a bit of a loner. I need my time alone."

"Well, hello there then!" I didn't have to explain it. He understood what I meant.

I, too, need to be alone sometimes.

I needed the silence and the calm to keep me grounded.

He smiled crookedly at me and for the first time, I realized he was really close to me.

He was so close! So close all I had to do was lean in and…

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the feel of his lips pressed against mine. He had leaned in first!

The kiss started very soft and I could barely feel his lips on mine but once I responded to him, he immediately deepened it by taking my lower lip between his and sucking on it.

His hand moved to my hair and he looked straight at me before kissing me with so much need and fervor it made my whole body melt. If I wasn't sitting down, I would have certainly fallen down on my ass again.

I had never been kissed this way and I liked it.

My hands moved to his messy locks as well and I couldn't help but notice how soft they were.

We pulled apart for a second only to crush our lips back together again.

This time his tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. I opened it for him and his tongue immediately started to massage mine, exploring my mouth at the same time.

We both moaned into each other's mouths as our tongues fought for dominance.

His taste, just like his smell, was absolutely intoxicating and it made me feel lightheaded.

When we needed to breathe once more, he pulled me to his lap and I moved so I was straddling him before attacking his lips again.

Where had all this extroversion come from? I was literally making out with a guy I barely knew at a random spot on the street!

His lips left my own so we could breathe, but they went straight for my skin. He started to leave a trail of kisses and light nibbles down my neck to my shoulder and then back up.

It made my whole body shudder and the heat pool between my legs. I had never reacted to a man like this before…

It seemed like all my senses, every one of my nerve endings, were attuned to him and only him…

I leaned my head back as he kept lavishing attention to my neck area, giving him better access to my throat and neck as he moved his hand up my back, tangling it in my hair.

I couldn't control myself and bucked my hips in his direction, making him groan and feeling the effect I was having on him pressed against my centre.

My hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and then finally to his soft hair again as my hips started to move with his on their own accord.

So good…

"You taste so good, Bella." I whimpered in plead as his lips inched further down to my cleavage and he unbuttoned my jacket so he could have a better access to my skin.

His hand brushed against my breast when he did so and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips.

I pulled on his hair when it got too much for me, making him look at me and pressed our foreheads together.

I had to take a deep breath to steady myself before speaking.

"Take me somewhere." Our lips brushed as I spoke and I wanted his pressed against mine again.

"Where?"

"Somewhere we can be together." I used the hand that was on his hair to pull him down for a kiss and brushed our bodies together again, letting him know what I meant.

He groaned and closed his eyes for a second before looking at me again.

"But where? I don't even truly know where we are!"

"I don't care! I just want to us to be alone together." As unbelievable as it was, I really didn't care.

"We could…" He stopped mid-sentence, making me curious.

"We could what?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was going to say we could go to my apartment but that's not exactly near and – I'm probably going to sound like a real pig right now and I'm sorry for that – I'm afraid that if I get you in that train again, you will think things over and change your mind about doing this. And I just want you too much already." I smiled at him and ran my hands up and down his chest while kissing his perfectly defined jaw before looking straight at him.

I felt uninhibited and the fact that he wanted me so much only helped.

"I won't change my mind." He didn't seem to believe me.

"You won't?" I took his lower lip in between mine and sucked on it in an attempt to convince him I was sure I wouldn't change my mind.

"No. Listen, you said you wanted me, right?" He nodded. "Well, I want you too. More than I ever wanted anyone in my life. I actually don't know what is happening to me – I'm normally not like this – but I want to be with you."

He cupped my face in his hands and smiled. A lopsided smiled that had me wanting to attack his lips again.

"I know… I never felt this attracted to anyone either." I too smiled.

"Then let's catch that train before they stop for the night." I truly didn't know what was happening to me, but I liked it.

I felt undeniably attracted to this guy and I wanted him.

He made me feel relaxed, free even…

I had never done anything like this before, but maybe this was what I needed. One night spent with a charming and beautiful stranger who made me feel good about myself.

I deserved not to think about the consequences of my acts – do as I pleased – for at least one night in my life. I had gained that right.

He made us get up and reached for my hand, urging me to start walking with him.

"Let's go." I smiled brightly at him while cuddling against his side.

Yes, I deserved this night!

* * *

So, should I continue this story or not really?


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I hope it's not a complete disappointment.

Thank you to Kiriny13 for putting up with me and helping me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

I kept waiting for her to change her mind during the train ride back to my apartment, but she didn't.

Not even the fact we had to stop at a pharmacy to buy condoms bothered her.

By the way, did I mention I loved New York and the fact it never slept? It came in handy in situations like these.

I was glad she had decided not to run away, because I needed her. I didn't know how or why but despite myself, I did.

Sleeping around was not something I was interested in. I liked to have a connection with a girl before we got this far, but this girl was different.

I truly didn't know why, but I wanted her more than anything or anyone I ever had in my life.

I felt undeniably attracted to her and, in a way, it was as if we were already connected. There was something about Bella that pulled me towards her from the moment I saw her.

It was almost as if all my nerve endings and senses were attuned to her and only her. Her face was all I could clearly see, her delectable smell was the only smell that surrounded me, her laughter made a shiver run down my spine, her lips were all I wanted to taste and I wanted to be in constant contact with her soft skin.

I opened my apartment door to her and allowed her to step inside first. She waited for me to close the door behind me and turn the lights on before turning her back on me and letting her eyes trail along my apartment.

She stood right in the middle of my living room, looking almost as if she belonged there.

I took her coat off for her and ran my hands down her bare arms feeling her shiver.

She took a step forward, looking around my living room as I took my own coat off and place it on the couch.

"You have a piano." I walked towards her as she admired my baby grand piano.

"Yes." I placed my hands on her waist and she immediately turned around to look at me and pressed our bodies together.

"Do you play?" I simply nodded while burying my face on her neck and nibbling on the skin there.

She moved her hand to my hair while tilting her head to the side so I could have a better access to her neck area and moaned. I already liked that sound.

"That's nice." I left a trail of kisses from her neck to her face and smiled.

"Maybe I'll get to play for you soon." She simply nodded.

Had she understood what I meant with that? Did she understand that even though we had just met - even though we were already doing this – I wanted to get to know her?

I wanted her to stay and explore this feeling of want and need I felt towards her. It wasn't normal in me and I wanted to see where it would lead me, where it would take us.

Damn, I was thinking so ahead of myself! I didn't even know how tonight would end. Well, I did know how it was going to end, but I didn't know what she wanted or what she felt.

She suddenly moved her hands along my stomach under my shirt and nibbled on my jaw, making me forget any thoughts I might have.

She was a little minx!

I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and placed them on her stomach, feeling her soft and warm skin.

When I did so, she moved her hands and started to slowly unbutton my shirt. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips once she took my shirt off and placed several lazy kisses on my chest, her hands exploring my stomach.

I moved my hands back to her hips and gripped them, making her look up at me.

"Bedroom?" She nodded while biting her lower lip. I couldn't fight the urge to take that lip in between mine. I moved my hands down to her ass while kissing her.

I squeezed it gently, making her jump a little so she could wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

We both moaned quietly at how perfectly our bodies fit like this.

I kept one of my hands on her ass while the other moved to her back, under her shirt and only when we pulled back from our kiss did I start walking towards the room.

However, her lips didn't leave my skin. She simply turned her attention to my neck, placing lazy kisses and light bites on the skin there.

I absolutely loved the feelings that her lips on my skin were awakening in me.

Once we got to the room, I gently sat her on the bed and she stretched her arms over her head, allowing me to take her shirt off.

I groaned inwardly as she was left in her bra in front of me and knelt down so I could make her lay on her back and place several open mouthed kisses on her stomach.

She was extremely responsive and kept moaning and writhing beneath me, letting me know she liked what I was doing.

When she pulled hard on my hair and made me look up at her, I knew what the expression on her face meant.

Before I even realized what was happening, we were both kneeling down on the bed. Our clothes discarded, this wonderful woman was left naked in front of me.

There were no words to describe how perfect she was. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch, her legs were long and creamy, her breasts perfectly round…

I wanted to worship her for as long as she would allow me.

I ran my hands up and down her sides several times before pulling her to me and crushing out chests together.

It felt so good to have her body pressed against mine, her fingers running through my hair.

I took her lips between mine in a heated kiss, moaning her name into her mouth as she did the same to mine.

When we pulled back gasping for air, I made us move so she was lying on her back and I was standing between her parted legs.

"Edward…" Her moan only spurred my desire and I immediately started to kiss every single inch of her skin I had access to.

I wanted to show her how beautiful she was, make her feel good.

I kissed down her neck to her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts before doing what I wanted to do since the first moment I saw those perfect breasts.

I took her left nipple in my mouth and started to suck on it, causing her to moan loudly and arch her back off the bed. Fueled by her reaction, I moved my hand to her right breast and started to knead it while my mouth lavished attention to the other one.

She seemed to enjoy it and so, I kept my attention on her breasts before kissing down her stomach.

I began to run my tongue along her hipbone before moving further down her body.

"I love the feel of your skin, Bella. You're so soft!" She sighed deeply at my words and I made her open her legs a little more so I could kiss and run my tongue along the skin inside her thighs.

From this position, I could tell she was as turned on as I was. I could see how wet she was for me and I wanted to taste her.

I wanted to make her come for me with my mouth.

I moved my mouth closer to her entrance and in that moment, she placed her hand on my hair, making me look up at her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I rested my chin on her mound and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but… It's just that no one ever done that to me before." I raised an eyebrow at her.

How was that possible? She was too delectable for her own good.

I smiled at her and lifted my chin, burying my face between her legs. Very slowly, I licked her entrance, tasting her for the first time.

So divine.

I looked up at her with a smile on my face and winked. Her eyes were unmistakably dark. She had liked what I did.

"Well, Bella, I have to say all the guys you slept with are jerks for not doing this. You taste delicious." And with that, I buried my head between her legs again, making her moan when I circled her clit with my tongue.

Delicious indeed…

She gripped my hair and thrusted her hips in my direction as I kept sucking on her clit.

She tasted so unbelievably good; I had to keep running my tongue along her slit. I groaned loudly when she moved one of her legs to my shoulder and started to suck more greedily on her clit.

When I began to nibble on her clit, I knew she was close to her release.

She knew it too, because her cries of pleasure became louder and her grip on my hair tightened.

A few more licks and she was there. She was screaming and bucking her hips in my direction while riding the waves of her orgasm.

I only let go of her when her body became limp and her leg fell down from my shoulder.

I moved so I was lying beside her and she smiled widely at me.

"That was amazing!" I chuckled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips once. My chuckle quickly became a groan, though, as she moved her leg and brushed it against my erection.

She giggled at me and moved a little so she could brush against me again and kiss my neck.

She would drive me crazy if she kept doing that.

I gripped her hips with one hand and made her lie down still, then, with the condom ready, moved so I was kneeling between her open legs.

I brushed up and down her stomach a few times with my free hand as she gripped the sheets beneath her before moving it down to entrance.

I ran my fingers up and down her center a few times, feeling how wet she was again.

Once I looked up at her face, I could see her biting her lower lip to stop her from screaming. I wasn't having any of that.

"Don't do that, Bella. I want to hear you." I placed a finger inside of her curling it upwards and she let go of her lip, screaming loudly just like I wanted.

"Edward!" I smiled down at her and kept moving my finger inside of her.

She looked absolutely delectable lying on bed like this and I could feel my erection twitch at the thought of being inside of her instead of my finger.

"Edward.. I need you..." I knew what she meant with that and I needed her too.

I stopped teasing and placed myself between her open legs, my cock at her entrance.

She wiggled at me smiling and I pushed into her, both of us moaning once I was completely inside of her.

Bella felt in a word: marvelous! She was tight, wet, and warm and squeezed me in just the right way.

She felt so good!

She held on to my shoulders and moaned again when she bucked her hips in my direction, urging me to start moving.

I did so and she wrapped her legs securely around me, pulling me closer to her and moving with me.

"You feel so good inside of me, Edward!" I groaned loudly at her words and buried my face on her neck, nibbling on the skin there.

This girl I had just met would surely be the end of me if she kept doing these amazing things to me.

At least I would be finished in the best, most amazing way possible.

I bit on her neck while thrusting hard inside her and her legs tightened around me.

She screamed when I nibbled on her earlobe and I just had to hear those sounds from her again. I didn't know if she knew what her little whimpers and moans did to me, but they were driving me crazy.

"Louder, Bella. Let me hear you scream louder." I moved hard inside her at that moment, hearing her scream loudly again.

"That's it, Bella. You are so beautiful!" I turned my attention back to her neck and kept moving in and out of her as fast and hard as I could.

I knew that at this rhythm, neither of us would last much longer.

"Edward, I'm…" Her sentence was interrupted by a strangled moan that caused me to moan as well.

"Let go, Bella." I wanted to feel her come around me while screaming my name and that's exactly what she did.

As I kept moving in and out of her, she clenched around me, sending me over that delicious edge with her.

The way she moaned my name and squeezed me was the most pleasuring feeling I ever experienced in my life and it filled all my senses.

She arched her back off the bed while riding the last waves of her orgasm. The way the heat rose to her cheeks while she parted her lips for air made her even more beautiful, if possible.

I collapsed on top of her when both our cries of pleasure subsided, our bodies gone limp.

When I did so, she unwrapped her legs from my waist and buried her neck on the crook of my neck, placing several light kisses there.

I gave in to the feeling her kisses and then made her look straight at me by pressed our foreheads together.

"That really was amazing, Bella." She smiled brightly at me and nodded.

It had been amazing. So amazing…

The way I felt just a few minutes ago, I had never felt before. This girl awakened so many feelings inside of me and I could not be more trilled with the prospect of going to sleep tonight with her in my arms and waking up with her by my side.

I would have to arrange to take her out on a proper date. Maybe she would like to go out for dinner or maybe go to the movies.

I kissed her lips several times before pulling out of her and rolling to the side.

I kept my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Are you okay?" She nodded while nuzzling my neck. "Warm?"

"Yes." I nodded but pulled the covers over us anyway to keep her warm during the night. "Thanks for tonight, Edward."

"You're welcome." I kissed the top of her head and sighed when she wrapped her arm around me and cuddled closer to my chest with a deep sigh of contentment of her own.

I sighed again as well and as she began to slowly run her hand up and down my stomach, I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up around 11AM having slept more than I had in a long time, only to find out Bella wasn't lying beside me like I thought she was.

Instead of having my arm wrapped around her like I had when I fell asleep last night, I was hugging a pillow to my chest.

I quickly scanned the room, noting that Bella's clothes were nowhere to be found.

I quickly sat up and put my boxers on before heading to the kitchen. Maybe Bella was hungry and decided to make herself something for breakfast.

I forced myself not to think about the possibility that she had already left. Surely she wasn't the type of girl to leave in the morning without so much as a word.

Once I entered the kitchen, I found it to be empty just like the rest of the apartment.

There was a note on my piano though and after a minutes' deliberation, I picked it up, fearing I knew what it meant.

'_Thank you for last night. It was amazing. You made me feel better than I have__ felt in a very long time – Bella.'_

I couldn't believe it! She had written a damn note and left! And I couldn't even go after her because I didn't know where to look for her.

She knew where I lived, but I didn't know where she lived. I barely knew anything about her.

The ball was completely on her court and apparently, she didn't want to play.

I would never see that girl again…


	4. Chapter 3

So, here's chapter 3. Once more thank you to Kiriny13 for being so great.

If you have the time, drop me a review and let me know if you like the direction where this is going. Thank you!

Keep in mind that this is a transitional chapter so it is smaller.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Two weeks later_

BPOV

It was funny how Edward, the bronze haired man that still starred in my dreams, was right about the fact that if I just held on things would take a turn for the best.

Three days after being fired and having the best night of my life, Mike introduced me to a woman he knew and who was looking for an assistant, someone to help her with her own line of clothing she was just starting.

I didn't know much about the fashion world but I did know how to run a small business so I agreed to meet with Mike's friend. It seemed like an interesting job opportunity and I had nothing else to lose.

Her name was Alice Cullen and I quickly found out that she had an amazing, happy personality.

She hired me on spot and when I asked her if she didn't at least want some recommendations she just waived her hand dismissively, telling me she didn't need anything like that. Apparently, from the moment she saw me, she knew I was just the right person for the job.

And so I immediately started working for her and I was right, it was a great job opportunity and I loved it already.

I was eternally grateful to Mike for having introduced me to Alice, even though I still needed him to step back and realize I wasn't in love with him.

I never truly was. Not even close…

In such a short amount of time I had also developed an easy friendship with Alice. She was so bubbly and positive it was impossible not to like her.

She was extremely talented as well and as sure of the value of her work as any appraised designer.

We were both sitting in a bakery shop, going over her bills and discussing new ideas when Alice sighed dreamily.

I looked up at her and follow her gaze which was upon a young couple holding hands and casually kissing.

My mind went back to the bronze haired, green eyed man, who had provided me with the best night of my life, and how his kisses had set my whole body ablaze but quickly cut my thoughts short.

I couldn't keep thinking about him when I would never see him again.

Alice looked back at me and sighed again.

"I need to get a boyfriend!" I just smiled at her. "Really, I do! I'm starting to get really frustrated. I need to get laid."

"I can understand that!" She laughed and nodded. Alice was a fun person to be around.

"I need that hot sex that makes your whole body tremble just by thinking about it." I smiled and nodded, remembering that night two weeks ago. "What? What is that face, Bella?"

I blushed a little but decided I could share this with Alice.

"That hot, wild sex you are talking about? I'm afraid I only actually discovered it recently." She raised an eyebrow and encouraged me to go on. "You know I dated Mike for a while, right?"

She nodded again and I went on.

"Well, before him I had only been with one guy and that was more of an experience for both of us than anything else so let's not talk about it." She giggled at me, letting me know she understood.

"And with Newton?"

"Well, I don't want to say sex with him was bad but it wasn't all it could be either. He normally wouldn't spend too much time trying to get me off and he enjoyed a certain routine. He was more interested in his own pleasure."

"Oh, I hate that!"

"Yes, the bottom line is I didn't get as much pleasure out of having sex with Mike as I could!"

"So, Mike obviously wasn't the one that introduced you to the great sex…" I could swear her eyes were shinning with curiosity.

"No. The thing is two weeks ago I did something that is very unlike me."

"What?"

"I slept with this guy I has just met and it was amazing! He was just the handsomest man I have ever seen and he seemed to know exactly how to touch me and what to do to drive me crazy! Did you know that no man had ever gone down on me before?" Her eyes widened a little and she shook her head.

"No. You didn't know what you missing then!"

"I didn't but I certainly do now. I think I never had a g spot induced orgasm before but I certainly did that night!" Alice giggled again and clapped her hands.

"Oh, that's so good, Bella! Please tell me you are going out with that guy again!"

"Well, no…" She seemed disappointed.

So was I.

"Why not?" Wasn't it obvious?

"I left the next morning before he woke up so…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because the guy took me to his apartment for a one night stand. Can you imagine how awkward it would be if I was there in the morning? What else was I suppose to do?" She seemed to think about it for a second.

"He took you to his apartment?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't think he was interested in just a one night stand." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If a one night stand was all that he wanted from you, he would have taken you to a motel not to his apartment. Hell, he would have had his way with you in a deserted alley!" I stood still for a few seconds thinking her words over.

It kind of made sense… Why hadn't I thought about it like that before?

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. If it really was all that good and you liked the guy you shouldn't have left. But that's okay. You know where he lives. You can pay him a visit and see where things go." I shook my head.

"I can't do that, Alice."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." I was too much of a coward to do it.

I was being sincere I had to confess that more than once I found myself grabbing my keys decided I would go check on him.

I never did because I was sure he wouldn't want me there again. I wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of being thrown out of his house…

If Alice was wrong and I ended up going to his apartment I would just humiliate myself and that was something I just wouldn't do.

EPOV

I watched the kids pack their instruments and wave me goodbye as I opened the door for them.

I was a lucky man. I truly did enjoy my job as a music teacher and I couldn't complain about my students, not even the younger ones.

It was great seeing them evolve so much. Some of them had no idea how to hold an instrument when they first got here but now, almost all of them actually played like little angles. Or should I say little devils, who screamed and ran around like there was no tomorrow?

I smiled at them as they happily and nosily, might I add, left the room while I walked back to my desk to organize my own things.

Instruments, music sheet... They were scattered all over my desk and floor.

It was with a stern look I watched Emmett walk into my class room, while I picked up a guitar, scaring some of the kids who had stayed behind with the way he practically growled at them.

I silently wished Rosalie good look once she got pregnant. Emmett would be a horrible father both scaring and spoiling the kid.

Truthfully, behind his size and all the muscles Emmett was a softy but of course the kids didn't know that.

I put the guitar in its rightful place and turned to look at Emmett.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Rosie is out of town so I thought I would come by and see how my little brother is doing." If Rosalie was out of town I knew what this visit meant.

The big goof just didn't know how live alone for too long.

"Meaning you don't want to cook for yourself, which is a wise decision since you're a horrible cook, but you also don't want to go out to eat by yourself." When Rosalie was out he would often go by my apartment and eat all my food before going back home.

I had, more than once, considered changing the lock and not answering the door when he knocked but I couldn't do it.

He was my brother, after all. And even though I would never admit it, I actually liked his company. When he wasn't being his jerk self that is…

"Exactly!" I nodded.

"That's what I thought." He laughed loudly while looking around the room.

"So, what's up, Eddie?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname he knew I hated.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem worried, Eddie. What's on your mind?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on you're over there acting all sullen and brooding! The tortured musician look suits you, though." I thought about telling him to piss off but held my tongue.

Emmett was right, there was something bothering. Or someone.

A beautiful, brown eyed girl, who had provided me with the most amazing nigh of my life only to crush my hopes of getting to know her, of maybe even developing a relationship with her, the next morning.

I knew he would probably throw in a joke or two about me finally getting laid after so long but I needed to talk to someone about this.

"It's just that… I met this girl the other night and we ended up spending the night together but…" Emmett didn't let me go own as I expected.

"Wow, stop there! You met a random girl and jumped into bed with her the same night?" I didn't like the way that sounded very much…

"Basically, yes…"

"I can't believe it! What has gotten into you? You never do that! I'm proud of you, though. It was about time you stopped being all romantic and stuff. You needed to get laid, Eddie. People couldn't handle your crankiness for much longer." I pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting until he shut up and I could speak again.

"First, you need to stop calling me Eddie. Second, I don't know why I did it but I just couldn't resist her. She was so beautiful, so funny…" I let my mind wander to that night two weeks ago, remembering how amazing she had looked spread in bed for me or how soft her skin had felt.

She had been so willing to let me kiss her, touch her, make her mine…

"Okay. I don't see what the problem is then."

"The problem is that she left the morning after before I woke up. She wrote a damn note and just left." I still couldn't believe she had done that.

I was so sure she wasn't the type of girl to do that. I was so sure she had liked me as much as I had liked her.

I thought she had felt the pull I felt towards her as well. I was apparently wrong.

Emmett, not as obtuse as people thought he was, picked up on what was bothering me.

"So, let me get this straight. You actually liked that girl?

"I did." I undeniably did.

"Okay. All you have to do is confront her then. Tell her you like her and that you didn't want jut a one night stand with her."

"I wish I could do that." He raised an eyebrow at me, motioning for me to go on. "I don't know anything bout her besides her first name. I took her to my apartment but I don't know where she lives. I have no way of finding her again." Yes, the ball was most definitely on her court.

If she wanted to see me again, she would have to be the one to come to me.

Emmett ran his hand through his hair while shaking his head.

"That's why you always make sure you have the girl's number if you're interested in seeing her again! God, you're such an amateur when it comes to this stuff. I'm willing to bet that was your first one night stand and you actually got hooked on the girl who you have no idea how to find again." I sighed.

I wasn't thinking about that at the time.

"I didn't expect her to leave in the morning, Emmett. I planned on taking her somewhere for breakfast and ask for her number then." Emmett just shook his head.

"Maybe you just were really bad and she didn't know how to tell you so she simply left! You haven't gotten laid in so long, maybe you lost the hang of it. I knew I should have given you some instructions." I rolled my eyes at him.

I knew Bella had like the night. I could tell she wasn't that good of an actress and the way she writhed and moaned beneath me let me know that she enjoyed it as much as I did.

Emmett patted my back and laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Eddie, but you have to confess that this is the kind of thing that could only happen to you."

"I know…" Unfortunately, it was…

Who else would meet a lovely, albeit sad, girl in a train, end up sleeping with her the same night and then wake up to find out she had left in the morning without a proper goodbye?

Only me…

And to add to it all, I had actually liked the girl.

"Well, maybe, as Alice would put it, you're meant to find this girl again." I eyed Emmett with suspicion.

Where had that come from?

"Since when do you listen to what Alice says, Emmett?" He shrugged while walking to the door.

"She was right about Rosie, wasn't she?" That she was.

I was sure Rosalie hated Emmett in the beginning but apparently Alice always knew they were meant to be.

She was right. Now everyone could see they were indeed made for each other.

They balanced each other's personality well. Rosalie needed someone as carefree and fun as Emmett and he needed someone who wasn't afraid to put him in his place.

"Come on, Eddie. I'll pay you dinner and then we'll go for a drink. Maybe you'll find a nice girl there that will make you forget all about that girl that left you." He was already half out the door when I shook my head and picked my jacked up.

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't plan on being with anyone for a long time." One night stands were definitely not my thing and Bella was still too present in my mind even though I knew I would never find her again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is finally here!

I have to thank Kiriny13 because she is amazing! She was a great help with this chapter and made it much better than it originally was!

I hope you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I took Emmett's invitation and after dinner, we went to a little pub he knew.

It was a nice place he used to go with Rosalie, and the fact there was no extremely loud music or people screaming suited me perfectly.

We actually had some fun and surprisingly enough, Emmett was on his best behavior, even if I knew he was dying to poke fun at me.

He did behave, except for the times he kept telling me there were at least three women looking at me like they were already on their backs with their legs spread.

He knew I didn't like this kind of thing; it was too impersonal for me. He knew I didn't sleep around. He knew I didn't go out with random girls, with the exception of what happened two weeks ago. I didn't understand why he kept telling me those things when he knew it meant nothing to me.

Maybe just like the whole calling me "Eddie" thing, he did it to piss me off and the more I tried to stop it, the worse it became. Maybe telling him about Bella wasn't such a wise decision after all, but I needed to talk to someone before I exploded or went mad.

The truth was that as we stood there, I looked at those women and realized that he was right. It was impossible not to notice the lustful look they had on their faces, something I had to confess I would have never realized if Emmett hadn't told me.

I knew what they wanted, but I didn't feel the same. There was no pull towards them. Nothing that made me want to approach them like had happened with Bella that night.

There was nothing that made me want to touch them or just sit and talk with them for a while. I simply didn't want to randomly fuck any of them and so, as always, I went home alone that night.

I never minded coming home alone. I never felt like I needed to have a girl in my bed to make me feel complete, but now I wished Bella was here with me because I suddenly felt like there was something missing.

Unexpectedly, my apartment seemed too big just for myself. Much to my apprehension and panic, I realized that what was missing was Bella, the girl I knew practically nothing about. The girl I had no means of finding again.

This was so typical of me!

I was so screwed!

--

I woke up early the next morning with a call from a very hyper Alice telling me I was expected to be at her house by 6 PM, well-dressed and preferably on time.

I was sure that if she could, she would come around to my apartment and pick the clothes I would be wearing every day. That was just how Alice was when it came to fashion.

If she ever got married, which I was sure she would, her husband would have his hands full with her on that particular subject.

Her reason for calling was that she had planned a little party and wanted to introduce her new assistant to Emmett and me. I didn't know much about Alice's assistant but judging by what Alice had told us, she sounded like a sweet girl.

I wondered if she had freely agreed with this party. More than likely, she hadn't agreed to it, but you just couldn't fight Alice when it came to something like a party.

When I asked her if this would really be a small party, she simply told me it was Friday and I had to live a little.

Although she couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes at her. If only she knew…

**BPOV**

"Bella!!!" I jumped up and almost dropped the papers in my hands as I heard Alice squeal my name when she walked in the room, causing her to burst out laughing.

Alice was always the bubbly kind, and I was already used to her ongoing enthusiasm. However this time, she definitely caught me off guard.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I glared at her as she stifled her giggles. "You seem happier than usual today…"

"Guess what? I talked to my brothers this morning and they both agreed to come to the party tonight! You'll love meeting them."

She plopped down on the chair next to me, the smile wide and bright on her face. "Please tell me you have an amazing outfit to wear tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Why was all of this necessary? I didn't want to have to dress up and besides, this was supposedly a small party.

I didn't even know why I had agreed with this party in the first place! Probably because Alice wouldn't stop bothering me with it until I forfeited.

"Alice... it's a small party. Why would I have to wear something so over the top?" The moment those words came out of my mouth, Alice looked clearly offended.

Suddenly, her expression changed to another that I've been far too familiar with the past few days. I instantly regretted saying what I said.

She was a fashion designer, after all…

"You and I need to go shopping for your outfit for tonight. You need to look fashionable… and sexy! Come on, let's go!" And with that, Alice grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off my chair. I had barely grabbed my things when I heard the incessant tapping of her heels on the floor.

"Hurry up, Bella. We don't have all day! The party begins at 6!"

Damn it… this was going to be a long trip.

--

Two hours and many stores later, Alice and I finally decided that I would be wearing a little empire-waist tube black dress.

I actually liked the way it fit me and showed just enough skin without being too revealing.

Alice seemed to think it was sexy enough for tonight.

I had to confess that she really did know what she was doing. In a short amount of time, she had managed to find me a dress that I actually liked, shoes that would probably kill me but were too beautiful to resist and went perfectly with the dress, and accessories for her own little red dress.

I was happy with what I had bought and with the fact that I had spent less money than I originally thought I would.

Alice paid me well, but I still couldn't spend too much.

Of course that Alice made sure I knew that next time, she would be making my dress herself, just like she had made hers. It seemed like I would have to get accustomed to having to regularly dress up from now on.

I had a feeling Alice was getting ready to make me her own personal life-size Barbie doll…

"Alright, now that we have your dress we'll go to Victoria's Secret to buy you some sexy lingerie!" She grabbed my arm, leading me to the said store before I could even blink.

"Why? Why do I need sexy lingerie? It's not like anyone besides me is going to see it" She seemed momentarily offended by my comment but waved it off.

"Are you seriously asking me why you need sexy lingerie?" I nodded, unsure. "For three very obvious reasons, my sweet Bella."

"Okay, I'm curious now. I'm listening" We entered the store and she immediately started to throw things she thought I would like at me.

"Reason number one: Every woman should either wear no lingerie at all under a sexy dress like yours or equally sexy lingerie even if nobody is going to see it. Sometimes we need to wear a little something especial to make us feel good." I nodded.

She was right about that, but there was no way I would wear the red panties she had just handed me. There was little to no fabric in that!

I needed to feel good about myself, as she had pointed out, not uncomfortable!

"Okay, I see your point and I accept it. What's reason number two?" She turned around to look at me and winked.

"You can meet a hot, cute guy in my party that sweeps you off your feet and then you won't be the only one to see the lingerie." I playfully glared at her with faking indignation.

"I knew I should never have told you about my one night stand. Now, you think I'll just jump in bed with any random guy!" She giggled.

"No, I don't. I know you won't sleep with just any guy, but you never know who you might meet. Tonight might just be the night you meet Mr. Right and I'm sure you'll want to ravish him or be ravished by him, whichever…" She actually sounded hopeful.

I didn't know if she was talking about me or her anymore.

"Really? Do you have any cute guys hidden at your apartment?" She sighed dramatically.

"I wish I did, Bella. I wish I did! I can guarantee you I would be having some fun if I did." I rolled my eyes at her and giggled.

She really did need a new boyfriend.

"What's reason number three?" She finally handed me a midnight blue lingerie set that I actually liked.

"Reason number three is the most important one actually." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked again before continuing. "If you don't meet a guy you like tonight, I'm making you go knock on your hot, one night stand lover's door! I'm sure he'll love to take your little black dress off of you." I laughed at her.

Yes, because that was something I was comfortable doing!

"Alice, I already told you that I'm not doing that…"

"Oh come on, Bella! You know you want to spend another night with him. You want to feel him all over you again. If he's half as good as you say he was, you know it's going to be good." I had no doubt it would be good, very good actually, I just didn't have the courage to just show up on his door.

I couldn't just go knocking on his door and ask for another night of wild sex. I had left the morning after!

I shook my head and Alice shrugged as if letting me know she thought I was being stupid.

Half an hour later, we were finally heading home with my dress, shoes and sexy lingerie for both of us.

It was actually quite a pity that I was the only one who would get to see my lingerie.

Something that pretty deserved to be seen. Preferably by someone especial…

Alice quickly pulled me out of my reveries when we got to her apartment and practically dragged me up the stairs. She made me seat down in front of a mirror and started to doll me up.

Apparently there was no time to waist and I had to look fabulous.

This was surely going to be a long night!

**EPOV**

After going to work that day, dealing with a bunch of six-year-old little devils, and leaving an hour earlier than usual, I arrived at Alice's apartment by 6 o'clock like I had promised her.

When Emmett opened me the door, I sighed inwardly. I was right, this was no small party.

There were people I didn't know everywhere.

Alice was a sweetheart and I loved her like the adorable little sister she was, but she really didn't know how to make things small. If I didn't love her so much and knew she would be complaining for at least a month, I would have left immediately.

I didn't like to be surrounded by so many people and I certainly preferred quietness over the noise of several voices trying to rise above each other.

At least I wasn't the reason why she was throwing this particular party and could hide for a while after Alice appeared. The kitchen seemed like a good place to do it.

I stuck with Emmett for most of the evening though, exchanging hellos with a few people that passed by us until Alice decided to make her appearance.

Oh, and what an appearance it was!

"Emmett, Edward! My lovely brothers, I want you to meet my new friend…" Emmett and I turned around to look at the girl and once my eyes fell upon her, I couldn't help but to say her name even before Alice did.

"Bella…" It was truly her standing here in front of me in a little black dress that was just begging me to take it off.

Images of that night with her two weeks ago flashed through my mind and I found myself thinking that I would gladly take her dress off if she would let me.

Bella smiling while we eat outside of that coffee house in the middle of nowhere. Bella kissing me and sitting on my lap.

Bella lying on my bed with her legs parted for me. Bella moving rhythmically underneath me, her hands tangling in my hair, her breathing fast while moaning my name…

I remembered how good it had felt to cuddle next to her small, warm body after. How I had felt lost when I found out she wasn't laying beside me the next morning.

Despite that, despite the fact she had left, I still I wanted her so much. Needed her even…

I tried to pinpoint the exact moment when she had gained this power over me, when I had given myself so freely to her, but came up with nothing.

She looked surprised to see me and… apologetic, almost as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Maybe that was exactly what she was thinking. That sleeping with me that night was something she shouldn't have done.

Something she regretted.

I forced myself to fight against the knot that was forming in my throat at that thought because, realistically, she more than likely regretted that night.

She had left at the first opportunity, after all… The night spent with me had meant absolutely nothing to her.

"Edward…"

* * *

Because I'm apparently not above blackmailing, leave me a review and I'll send you a teaser for next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. I hope you all like it!

Thanks to Kiriny13 for helping me so much!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Edward…" Alice looked between her brother and I while I fought to not hyperventilate.

I suddenly felt like I was about to throw up.

I knew I shouldn't have let Alice convince me to come to this party!

"You two know each other?" I simply nodded while Edward looked at me.

I couldn't believe this! He was here. He was really here… and he was Alice's brother!

I didn't know what to do. What if he was mad with me for leaving that morning? Or worse, what if he wasn't mad I left? What if he was actually relieved that I had left and was now confused because he thought he'd never have to see me again?

He broke the silence by verbally answering Alice's question.

"Yes, Alice. We ran into each other once." Yes, Alice we ran into each other once and ended up in his bed.

Oh no! I suddenly remembered telling Alice about that night yesterday. If she knew Edward was the guy I was talking about, she would surely fire me!

"Okay… It's a small world indeed." Oh, how it was!

"Well since you already know my brother…" The big guy besides Edward reached his hand out for me to take it, so I did. "I'm obviously Emmett."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Emmett smiled brightly at me while Alice kept looking at Edward and I, sending us looks that I had no idea what they meant.

It was almost as if she knew something was up and the fact that Edward kept looking at me wasn't helping either.

"Well Bella… since you and Edward already know each other, I can leave you two together. I'll be back soon. Now come with me, Emmett. I want you to introduce me to that friend of yours." Emmett looked around, seemingly confused.

"Who? Jasper?" Alice smiled brightly.

"Yes, him!" And before I could even say anything else – before I could come up with an excuse to not be left alone with Edward – Alice was dragging Emmett across the room towards the tall, blonde man standing in the corner.

I stood still looking at my feet and twisting my hands together.

What would I do now? I was happy I got to see Edward at least one more time, but what if he didn't feel the same way about seeing me?

I was so screwed!

I could still feel his eyes on me and it was making me even more nervous. What was he thinking?

"Why did you leave?" I looked up at him, surprised by his question. I didn't expect him to bring it up like this.

I didn't expect that to be his question at all.

"What?"

"That morning… you left without saying anything. Why?" I shrugged.

"I left you a note." It wasn't enough, I knew that, but it was all I could get myself to do at the time.

He huffed.

"Yes, you did. It was very considerate of you." Sarcasm. "Why did you leave?" he asked me yet again.

I stood there looking directly at him. What could I say? Would he understand my reasons for leaving?

"For several reasons, I guess…"

"I'm listening." He wouldn't let this go so easily. Why did he care so much?

"I… I had never had a one-night stand before. I wasn't sure of how I was supposed to act that morning…" He didn't seem to like my answer.

"Either did I, or do you think that sleeping around with girls I just met is something I do regularly? I had never done it before either."

"No. I—" He didn't let me finish.

"Is that what you think I wanted from you? A one-night stand and nothing else?" Wasn't it?

"I don't know. Maybe…" My voice was barely a whisper. I could feel him just staring at me, waiting to see what kind of explanation I had for leaving that morning without saying a word. Honestly? I wanted to stay with him. Although he was practically a stranger that I'd met just hours earlier, I didn't feel like letting go of him yet.

There was something about him that kept poking at my insides, telling me that this should be something more than just one night of crazy sex… that somehow, _this_ was meant for so much more. Talking to him was so comfortable and I felt so blissful in his arms that night. I didn't want it to be just a one-night stand. I wanted it to be more than that, but I just didn't know what to do, how to act…

And besides, Edward didn't seem like the type to be sleeping around. Then again, what did I really know about him? Just that he was able to make me feel better about myself and was great in bed.

There was something in the way he touched me, the way he looked at me that night, that told me that maybe he didn't just want me for a one-night stand.

He seemed as lost as I was that night. Maybe he too needed the human connection.

"Listen, the truth is… I was afraid that if I stayed in the morning, you would realize I am nothing special and that all the attraction you had felt for me would just vanish and we would be awkward with each other. I thought leaving would spare you the trouble of having to find an excuse to send me away." I expected him to say a lot of things after my confession, but what he did say caught me completely by surprise.

"You are so stupid!" I raised an eyebrow as he half-smiled. "How can someone like you be so obtuse? I thought I had made it quite clear that I wanted you there with me. I wanted you to stay, Bella." Did he truly?

How could I have missed that?

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yes. And just so you know, you are special. I know it."

"How?" He shrugged.

"I just know. You just have to let me prove it to you." Could I let him do that?

Did I want him to do that? I surprised myself by realizing that I did want it.

Of course I want it! How could I not?

He had made me feel better than I ever had that night, so why not give it a chance? He wasn't a stranger anymore.

I had been able to talk to him so easily. I had already slept with him, and it had been amazing! Plus, he was Alice's brother.

I couldn't go wrong with him, could I? I didn't think so.

I wanted to get to know him.

"I think I would like that." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of his and took a step towards me.

He lightly ran his fingers down my bare arm, effectively sending a shiver down my spine and making goose bumps cover all of my skin.

I was so concentrated on how he could make my body come alive so easily with such slight movements, that I almost didn't see Mike Newton walking towards us.

When I did notice, my body stiffened immediately. Edward felt it and quickly pulled his hand back.

Mike hadn't truly understood that we were over yet, even though I had made it quite clear that I didn't want to be with him. And on top of that, he was visibly very drunk!

Why was he even here? Because he was actually the one who introduced me to Alice. That was why.

I had to thank him for that.

"Edward! I see you've met my girl Bella already." I cringed, both at the fact that Mike and Edward knew each other and the fact that Mike had called me his "girl".

He stumbled towards Edward, almost falling.

"Your girl?" Edward looked at me from the corner of his eyes and then turned his attention to Mike.

"Yes. Didn't you know? We've been going out. Isn't she just so hot?"

Mike stumbled towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

I immediately placed my hands on his chest in order to push him away as Edward looked at us. Unfortunately for me, Mike didn't seem to want to let go of me just yet.

"Oh, Mike! You are drunk. You should get someone to drive you home." He smiled brightly at me.

"Maybe you can take me home, baby. We'll have some fun together." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back again with a little more force this time.

He was still not having any of it, though. Instead of pulling back, he pushed me towards him and placed a wet and sloppy kiss on my lips before I could do anything to stop it.

I sighed when he pulled back. It was just my luck that he chose to do this in front of Edward.

When would this guy realize that I didn't want to have anything to do with him?

"We've already been through this, Mike. Now, you should really go home." He let go of me and nodded.

"I will, baby. I just have to talk to him." He pointed to one of his friends and started walking towards him, but not without placing another kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my mouth as he walked away.

Mike was insufferable when he was drunk, but at least I knew his friend would take him home and I wouldn't have to deal with or worry about him.

"I see…" I turned to look at Edward already knowing what he meant. I didn't want him to think that.

"What?"

"So the real reason you left isn't because you are stupid, but because you are already taken. And by Newton on top of that…" The next words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"You have got to stop calling me stupid!" I took a deep breath and went on. "What you saw just now isn't what you think."

"Of course it isn't! It never is." Sarcasm again…

"Listen, I know he said I was his girl and all that, but I'm not."

"No?" He seemed infuriatingly calm.

"No. We went out for a while a few months ago, but that was it. I broke up with him a long time ago!"

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"Well, I did and he knows that. I told him several times that he needs to step back. There's no one in my life, Edward. Romantically speaking that is…" I breathed deeply and bit down my lower lip. "..At least not until now…"

I hoped he caught on to the meaning of that without me having to actually say it out loud.

As he stood there looking at me and not saying a word, I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

I needed to know where this was going, or if we even had anything to begin with.

We seemed to be in such a good track before Mike made his appearance…

"What is it you want from me, Edward?" Suddenly, his eyes burned with an intensity I didn't quite understand.

"I want you." I huffed a little and looked at him, feeling confused. That was neither here nor there. I needed him to give me a real answer.

"What does that mean?" His voice was low and smooth, bringing the memories of our night together back in my mind.

"You know what it means. It means I want your soft and little body beneath mine again. I want you to wrap your legs around me while we move together like you did that night. I want to hear your low voice as you say my name. Basically, I want to make you scream and moan again. It's such an amazing sound." I swallowed hard, remembering how good it had been to be in that position with him that night, but answered him right back.

"So what you're saying is that you just want to fuck me again." He didn't even flinch.

"Not exactly." I raised an eyebrow. "I do want to fuck you, as you put it, but I also want you to stay with me the next morning. I want to make you breakfast or take you out somewhere in case you don't like my food. I want to be with you and get to know you."

I stood still and quiet as he spoke, but there was one question I needed to ask.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Because I've never felt so attracted or pulled towards anyone before. Isn't that enough?" There was only one answer possible to his question.

"Yes, that's more than enough." He smiled at me. It was that lopsided smile that made my breathing hitch, and he closed the distance between us.

He ran a hand down my arm again before wrapping both his arms around my waist and crashing my body to his.

Before I could take a deep breath, his amazing lips were on mine and I was moaning into his mouth.

He moaned back when I gave him access to my mouth and that only made the fire start coursing through my body once again.

My hands found their way to his hair and I pulled lightly on it. It was still just as soft as I remembered.

We parted for air and his lips immediately found the sensitive spot on my neck before returning to my mouth.

He knew exactly what he was doing and even though his hands were placed innocently at my waist, I still felt like he was touching me in the most intimate way.

I wanted him to touch me like he had that night so much!

He was so unbelievably delicious, I wanted to rip his shirt off and have my way with him right here in this living room—People be damned!

I broke our kiss and took a deep breath to steady myself.

I looked around trying to see if anyone was looking at us, but luckily it didn't seem so.

"You better take me out of here soon before I do something your siblings will probably not like to see or approve of!" He kissed my jaw and licked my lower lip before pulling back to look at me.

His arms remained wrapped around me, though.

"Really? What is it that you plan to do to me?" He had that damn smirk on his face that told me he knew exactly what I planned to do.

That fact didn't stop me from blushing and biting my lower lip. When had I become so sexually charged?

He laughed at me and took my hand in his, leading me to the door.

"You know what, Bella? I think it's time for us to really get to know each other." I didn't have time to ask him what he meant because with our coats in his hand, he pushed me out the door.

It didn't matter, though. Whatever it was he had planned for tonight, I was up for it!

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;-)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I hope you like it and how Edward and Bella's relationship is developing.

Thank you to Kiriny13 for helping!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I allowed myself to be led by Edward towards a little Italian restaurant near Alice's apartment. I had passed by it several times before, but had never entered it.

The environment inside was calm and welcoming, making me feel instantly comfortable.

The fact that Edward was standing beside me, his hand on my lower back, was definitely something else that had me feeling so relaxed.

I still didn't know where this conversation would lead, but I was optimistic. We seemed to be on the same page when we left Alice's party, so maybe I could fix this after all.

Inside the restaurant, Edward approached the waitress and we were led to a corner where we were sat on a little booth with a couch in each side of the table.

I quickly realized that there was a wall separating this booth from the other ones and no one could see us sitting here. Only the waitress knew where we were.

I guess that when Edward asked for privacy, he really meant it…

He waited for the waitress to take our orders and be gone before attacking me with several questions.

"Okay, Bella. Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Everything that I should have found out that other night." I shrugged.

"There's not much I can tell you. You already know I work for your sister, that I'm trying to make it on my own… I think you actually know me more than most people do."

"Yes, I know that, but I want to know those trivial things as well. Like, what's your full name? How old are you? What do you like? What do you hate?" I shrugged.

I wasn't used to people wanting to know more about me so I didn't even know where to start.

I decided to tackle one question at a time.

"Well, I'm 22 and my name is Isabella Swan. I have a degree on English Literature and love to read."

"What kind of books do you like?"

"I'll read anything you give me, but there's a special place in my heart for the classics. Jane Austen is probably my favorite writer and her books are amongst my favorite ones." He nodded enthusiastically.

He seemed to be listening attentively to every word I said and I had to confess, it was good to be heard. It was good to talk to someone who wasn't trying to change my mind about every single subject we discussed. Mike, and even Jacob, had the tendency to make me feel like my opinion wasn't important when we talked…

"You have very good literary taste then." I shrugged again, secretly happy he thought so.

"I like to think so." He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I seriously don't know what else to tell you…"

"I see, you're trying to keep the mystery up. That's okay. I intend to learn everything there is to learn about you slowly. We have time and since you work for my sister, I think it's safe to say we'll see a lot of each other. I'm not going anywhere, either." I felt the air catch in my throat at his words.

I wasn't trying to be mysterious, but I was pleased that he wanted to unravel whatever secrets he thought I might be hiding.

I was happy with the prospect of getting to know him better. I was even happier to know he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Maybe we could, at least, blossom a friendship between us.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to speak again. I wanted to find out about him as well.

"What about you, Mr. Cullen? How old are you?"

"I'm 24." It made sense. Alice was my age and he was her older brother. I could bet Emmett was around 26.

"And what do you do?" I tried to remember if Alice had ever said anything about what her brothers did but I was almost sure she had never mentioned it.

"I'm a music teacher."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes." I guess that wasn't surprising seeing as he seems exactly what to know what to do with his hands…

I shook my head in order to try to prevent the inappropriate thoughts from entering my mind and concentrated on learning more about his job.

"What do you play and teach?"

"Mostly piano and acoustic guitar." I smiled. I could definitely picture him playing that piano he had on his living room.

I was sure the music he produced was fluid, calm and beautiful.

That night we spent together, he said he would play for me once. I certainly hoped he would.

"You teach people from all ages?"

"Yes, I do. I have two classes full of six-year-olds, another class for older students and one more for senior students who love me and bake me cookies!" He winked at me and I giggled.

Once again, I could imagine him surrounded by little kids or older ladies who treated him like their grandson.

"Ah, yes! I can imagine all the lovely ladies bringing you cookies to thank you for the class!" He chuckled and nodded.

Yes, they definitely brought him cookies on a regular basis!

I was prepared to go on with my inquiry, but the waitress came back at that moment bringing our orders and I was temporary lost in the delicious food.

When I looked up at Edward again, though, I practically forgot all about the food.

I watched as he started to eat, paying special attention to the way his mouth moved or how his jaw was impossibly well defined.

He was probably the handsomest man I had ever seen. He was practically perfect and to top it all off, he was intelligent and a good person.

He was every woman's dream, he seemed to understand me better than anyone else and I had made the mistake of leaving him that morning.

I had to at least thank him for what he had done for me that night.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you." He seemed slightly confused.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me. That night I met you in that train I was completely lost! I didn't know what to do or how to turn my life around, but the night spent with you made me want to keep fighting. You made me want to find a way of not giving up what I wanted and I thank you for that. Thanks to you, I stayed here and ended up meeting Alice. I love my new job." He smiled at me and nodded.

"I told you I knew you were a fighter. You just needed a little incentive to realize it yourself."

"Yes and that incentive was you…"

"I'm glad I could help you. If for nothing else, at least that night was worth that." I furrowed my brow at his words because that night had meant too much for me. That night wasn't simply worth it because he had made me want to fight. He had made me feel good about myself, he made me feel loved.

"That night meant more to me than just that…" He looked directly at me and after a while nodded. He was looking for something in my eyes and I could only hope he had found it.

"I know. That night meant a lot to me as well. I just wish you hadn't left…" I wish I hadn't left, but I was so confused at the time!

He would probably never be able to fully trust me because of that.

"I did screw everything up by leaving that morning, didn't I?" He didn't immediately answer me.

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge if his nose before very slowly nodding.

_Congratulations, Bella! You really know how to mess up…_

"I can see why you would think that, but I'm a persistent man and I can understand why you left, even though I think your reasons are silly. I want to get to know you, be with you… so no, you didn't screw _everything_ up by leaving. Just make sure you don't do it again." I couldn't help the smile that brightened my face. It was huge and it probably made me look ridiculous but I didn't care.

I hadn't completely screwed everything up. He was still willing to give this a try.

"Now you are just assuming I'll jump into bed with you again!" He chuckled and winked at me letting me know he was sure that sooner or later we would indeed end up on his bed again.

I was sure we would as well.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the dinner, opting to eat in comfortable silence. Edward reached his hands across the table and covered mine with it, though, sending a shiver down my spine every time his thumb traced my palm.

Right after we finished eating, Edward moved to my side of the booth and sat down beside me.

While we waited for our desserts, his hand found my thigh and I couldn't contain the shiver that ran up and down my body.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled tentatively at me, as if asking if this was okay. I smiled brightly at him, letting him know this was definitely okay.

The waitress soon brought our desserts and we once more ate in silence. This time, however, I was a million times more aware of what Edward's touch did to me.

I was having a difficult time concentrating on anything else besides the tingling sensation my skin was left with every time he touched me.

Edward finished eating before I did and when we were both done, he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and captured my lips with his own.

His kisses were certainly better than any sweet dessert.

From that moment on, I was completely lost in him and on the feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his hands on my skin.

Without me even fully realizing it, I was practically sitting on his lap as he lavished attention to my neck and collarbone. One of his hands was knotted in my hair, tilting my head to the side so he could have an easier access to the area he seemed to love so much, while the other was kneading my waist.

When his hand moved further down and grazed my thigh, I instinctively threw my leg over his lap and he immediately pulled me to him. Soon after, I was straddling his lap.

This was a position I could easily come to love!

I kissed his cheeks, his jaw, and his neck as his hands caressed my body and was quite satisfied to hear him groan when I nibbled on his earlobe.

His hands kept on exploring my body as we kissed each other and my own were soon caressing his chest, feeling the muscles there contract and then relax at my touch.

I wanted to rip his shirt open and lick those muscles of his.

Without either of us fully realizing it, our bodies were moving and our hips were brushing together, sending a pleasurable sensation up and down my body.

Our actions made my dress ride up to my thighs, exposing me, and I was almost sure Edward could see my underwear like this.

Apparently Alice was right after all! Going shopping with her was a good idea.

My suspicions were confirmed when Edward moved his hands up my thighs to my ass and groaned before whispering in my ear.

"Very hot, Ms. Swan." I smiled at him and pulled on his hair before attacking his lips.

He squeezed my ass while I kissed him and I quickly found myself moving my hips faster against his and moaning into his mouth every time I felt his hard budge press into my warm center.

When his lips left mine so we could breathe, I threw my head back and his lips immediately found the pulsing spot on my neck.

He kissed, licked and nibbled on my neck as I tried my best not to scream his name.

This felt too good.

He pulled back for an instant and his hands moved up my back and he pulled the upper part of my tube dress down, revealing my midnight blue, strapless bra to him.

I saw as he licked his lips once while looking at my cleavage and then looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Very hot indeed…" I didn't have time to say anything because he made me lean back and pressed his lips to my cleavage, cutting short any train of thought I might have.

In the back of my mind, I was aware that the waitress could come in at any moment and catch us, but I couldn't seem to care enough to stop.

Gladly, Edward seemed to be able to think straight, even if for only a few seconds.

He suddenly stopped kissing me and made me move so I was sitting on the couch beside him instead of on top of him.

"What is it?" He took a deep breath while I straighted my dress, covering my breasts and legs.

"We better stop…"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't stop right now, I'm going to rip that little dress off of your body and have my way with you right here and I don't think the waitress will appreciate the view…" I nodded at him, understanding.

If we didn't stop now, we would end up doing something we shouldn't be doing here.

I didn't know what the hell happened to me when I was with him that made me forget where I was and how to properly behave!

I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair a few times, while taking deep breaths to control himself.

Our makeout session had gone too far and we were both affected by it.

After a few minutes of silence in which we willed our breathing to come back to normal, Edward looked straight at me and smiled.

"We're crazy, aren't we?" I wish I could deny that, but having in consideration we had just made out in a public place, and not for the first time, I had to agree with him.

"I think we can say we are…" He chuckled and reached for my hand, making me get up with him.

"Come on, let's pay for dinner and go for a walk. I need the fresh air." I giggled, but allowed him to lead me once more.

I needed the fresh air as well. The effect Edward had on me affected me too much.

He insisted to pay for dinner and while he did so, I grabbed my coat and purse and waited for him by the door.

Edward opened the door for me once we were ready, and as I was getting out, I managed to trip on the stairs and let my purse fall.

Edward made good on his promise of not letting me fall and grabbed my arm before I my body could hit the ground. I smiled in thanks at him before bending down so I could pick up my purse.

Edward stood behind me and when I straightened myself, I realized that his eyes were fixed on me and had traveled down to my ass while I was kneeling down.

I looked back at him with a smirk on my face and wiggled my hips a little.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed his chest to my back when I did so.

"You are a tease, Bella!" I giggled at him and brushed our bodies together.

"Why? Are you an ass man, Mr. Cullen?" He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it before answering me.

"I am when it comes to you." I giggled and took a step forwards, reaching for his hand so we could start walking.

We took a little stroll along the city before heading to my apartment.

We shared a few kisses on my front step before I looked down at my watch and motioned to my apartment, letting him know it was getting late.

I wasn't completely convinced I wanted our night to be over, but I was happy with how it had unfolded. We seemed to on the right track. We just had a few things to figure out and a few problems to solve.

Edward brought me out of my reveries about our night by tucking a fallen strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey, can I have your phone number?" I shrugged and pretended to think about it.

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"I see. You're being purposely difficult! Will I have to bribe my sister for your phone number? I'm sure she'll end up giving it to me once she realizes that I'm pretending to annoy her until she gives it to me." I giggled wondering what Alice's reaction would be once she found out about Edward and me.

Would she be mad? Mortified because I had told her all those details about her brother? I certainly hoped I wasn't fired!

After realizing Edward was waiting for my answer, I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You won't have to do that. I think it's quite pointless to act all hard to get now considering you already had me in your bed once and all…" He reached for me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing our bodies together before whispering in my ear.

"I can't wait to have you there again, with no clothes and preferably moaning my name. The kitchen counter and the shower sound like lovely places to have you, as well…" A shiver ran down my whole body, accentuated by the feeling of him nibbling on my earlobe.

When he pulled back to look at me, there was a bright smile on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I could bet he loved to know he had this kind of influence on me.

Trying to erase that smug smile off his face, I pulled him down to me and crashed our lips together, making him groan into my mouth.

From that point on, I was lost in him once more.

All I could think was that I was doing it again… I was making out with Edward Cullen in the middle of the street!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I hope you like it!

Once more, thank you yo Kiriny13 for being so amazing!

Warning: There's a little lemon in this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

After a lot of effort and many more kisses and nibbles, Edward and I managed to take our hands off of each other and say goodbye for the night.

I was still high on him when I went to bed and my dreams were full of images of Edward and his long fingers, his talented mouth…

On Sunday we didn't see each other, but Edward did call me and we spent a few hours talking on the phone getting to know each other a little better.

I was quite satisfied with the direction our relationship was taking and I couldn't wait to be with him again.

On Monday morning, I woke up with a mixture of enthusiasm and fear. Enthusiasm because I was going to meet Edward after we got out of work and fear because I would have to explain Alice why the hell I had disappeared from her party.

That should be an interesting conversation… I didn't feel like telling her I had been making out with her brother at the restaurant and on the street in front of my house. I liked Alice and my job far too much to want to lose them.

Alice didn't go into work until lunch time and then she all but dragged me to the coffeehouse next door so we could eat something.

We had just started eating when she brought up the dreaded subject.

"You disappeared Friday night. Where did you go? Did you meet someone interesting?" I practically choked on my sandwich.

What could I tell her? _Yes, Alice, I did! Do you remember that guy I gave you all those details about? The guy I told you was amazing in bed? Yes, well, it turns out he's your brother Edward! Isn't it so great?_

I would be so fired!

"I wasn't feeling very well, so I decided to go home. I'm sorry…" _There keep it simple, Bella._

"That's okay. My brother Edward also disappeared last night, which was to be expected. He always finds a way of sneaking back home when he knows I'm not watching him. He hates parties, you know? He likes to be home alone with his music and his books." I simply nodded, not knowing what to do or say. "He's like you when it comes to that, actually. I think you guys might have hit it off if you had stayed!" _Oh yes, Alice, we did hit it off! Better than you think…_

Swallowing hard, I did my best to change the subject of our conversation away from Edward before I said something I shouldn't.

"So, tell me how the rest of the night was."

"It was great! I met this guy named Jasper and I'm pretty sure we completely hit it off!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. "He's Emmett's and Edward's friend apparently, and I don't know why they didn't introduce him to me before. I mean, I certainly would've played matchmaker for them if I had to! I may even have to do that to Edward…" I tried to play it cool, but I just had to say something about it. I didn't want Alice going around trying to set Edward up with some random girl!

"Don't you think he can find someone without help?" We had found each other without her having to intervene, after all.

"I don't know anymore! Looking at him, you would think he has no problems finding a partner. I mean, he's the handsomest man I know. He's intelligent, sweet and romantic, but he just doesn't seem to connect with anyone. He's a bit of a loner, really…" I nodded, decided to change the subject again.

I had to find a way of telling her that Edward and I were together without freaking her out, but that was certainly not happening today!

"We'll, I'm sure he'll find someone eventually. Tell me about this Jasper guy, though." It was apparently the right thing to ask because Alice immediately launched herself in a tirade about how smart and amazing Jasper was.

I learned that he was a history teacher, was from the south and, apparently, had an amazing body.

Alice seemed so excited talking about him, I was sure I would hear a lot about this Jasper guy in the future!

--

When 7 pm came around, I had left work and went to meet Edward. He had something prepared for us to do, even though I didn't know what that something was.

I immediately felt my face brighten with a smile once I spotted him waiting for me.

"Hi." He smiled back at me and took a step in my direction, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hello." I moved my hands up his chest and wounded my fingers in his hair while standing in my tiptoes so I could kiss him. "How was your day?"

"It was good. What about yours?"

"It was good as well, but it's much better now." I smiled up at him once more and allowed him to kiss me a few more times.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we started walking.

"I thought we could do something a little cliché, having in mind that we started off with something more intimate."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Movie and dinner?" I smiled at him, cuddling further against his side.

"That sounds very good." He smiled as well and moved to kiss my cheek.

"You'll have to control yourself in his restaurant, though. Do you think you can keep your hands off of me for a while? Because I don't think we'll have as much privacy as we had the other night." I stopped walking and let go of him, resting my hands on my waist and faking outrage.

"I'll have to control myself?" He chuckled, nodding and leaned in to nip on my neck.

"Yes, because I don't think _I'll_ be able to control myself and someone has to be able to stop." He nibbled on my earlobe making me shiver. "So, do you think you can refrain from attacking me tonight?"

"I think I can manage." Or then again, maybe not. Not when he was lavishing my neck with attention like that.

It turns out we were both able to control ourselves at the cinema and in the restaurant, except for a few chaste kisses.

Once the dinner was over, he walked me to my apartment and I decided it was a good occasion to invite him in. He accepted my invitation and I ended up showing him the apartment before we settled in the living room.

Suddenly we weren't behaving so nicely anymore.

**EPOV**

I wasn't quite sure how we ended up in the position we were, but I surely wasn't going to complain.

I was sitting on Bella's couch with her straddling my lap, her hands in my hair and her lips pressed against mine.

In the back of my head, I was well aware that we should be taking things slower this time, but I couldn't seem to voice that thought when Bella was moving on top of me like she was just now.

Gladly, when our hips started to move together on their own accord, Bella seemed to be able to snap out of it.

She stilled her movements and pulled back a little.

She took a deep breath at the same time I did and then finally spoke.

"I think we should talk first before we do anything."

"I agree." I certainly didn't want to scare her and made her run away this time. What we had was already too important for me.

"I think we should take it slowly this time. I don't think immediately jumping into bed again is very wise. I mean, it's not that I don't want to, because I certainly do. If it's going to be at all like the last time, I definitely want to jump into bed with you, but…" I chuckled at her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Bella?" She stopped talking and looked up at me in curiosity. "I understand what you're trying to say and I agree with you. We should take it slow this time and make sure we don't screw up."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I moved my hands down her body to her waist in order to pull her closer to me while she placed hers on my chest.

She bit her lower lip in that sinful way she often did and looked up at me through her eyelashes while getting even closer. I already knew her enough to know she had something on her mind.

"That doesn't mean we have to be complete angels, you know?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly at her.

"That's very good because I don't think I can." Not when she was so damn delicious and irresistible.

"Neither can I." I leaned in and captured her lips between mine, leaving a trail of light kisses down her face to her neck, knowing perfectly well this taking it slow thing would probably not last for too long.

I thought the pace of our, well, make out would slow down, but it didn't. We kept on kissing and touching each other.

Every time I grazed Bella's breasts, she would moan and bite down on my neck. She was so responsive, it was almost impossible to control myself.

I allowed my hand to move under her shirt, caressing her stomach as she did the same to me.

She suddenly got up and gestured for me to join her. I guess the position we were on didn't give her enough space to move as she wanted.

I got up and joined her, wrapping my arms around her waist and groaning when she licked from my neck to my jaw.

She certainly knew how to drive me crazy and just to show her that, I moved my hands down her back to her ass and squeezed it once before moving them back up to her waist.

She seemed to like that because she looked up at me with a mixture of lust and want in her eyes and I just couldn't deny her.

I made her walk until her waist made contact with her desk and held her captive between it and my body.

She certainly didn't seem to mind and only moved closer to me, aligning our bodies.

Her hands opened the buttons on my shirt and then settled on my chest, while my own moved up her body to cup her breasts.

She moaned loudly when I did so and threw her head back.

"Edward…" I groaned in response while leaning in so I could nibble on her neck.

Damn, I wanted her so much! I wanted to please her so much.

I squeezed her rounds breasts once more, making her gasp, and then made her turn around so she was facing the desk. Immediately, she leaned her body on it a little. She looked so good in this position! So good I had the urge to take her right there.

I forced myself to control my impulses, though. Now wasn't the time for that. If Bella would let me, I would have her in this position soon and I would make sure she enjoyed it.

My hands moved down her stomach to the button on her pants and opened it. She immediately bucked her hips back when I did so, making my hard erection brush against her.

"Edward…" I knew what she needed and I wanted to give it to her.

I pulled her pants down a little and dipped my fingers inside her panties, tracing her entrance.

As I did so, she placed her hands on the desk for support and spread her legs for me.

I needed to be sure she wanted this, though.

"Bella, can I..?" She didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"Yes. Please, Edward." That was all I needed to hear.

I traced her entrance with my finger again before slowly parting her lips and plunging a finger inside of her, followed by another once I knew she was ready.

She was so warm and wet for me. So ready…

I wanted to taste her again, but that would have to be left for later. I wanted to make her come like this for me first.

I started to move my fingers in and out of her, curling them every now and then so I could apply some pressure on her inner walls as best as I could.

Soon, her breathing became shallower and I could see her knuckles become white with the force she was gripping the desk.

"That feels so good, Edward." Her hips started bucking in the direction of my hand and I used my other one to be able to keep still.

I kept moving my fingers inside of her and when I curled them up in the direction of her navel and her inner wall, she let out a strangled scream.

I had found the right spot.

"Oh! Right there, Edward!" Happy to know she truly was enjoying this, I started to move my fingers in small circles, massaging her walls where I had just found the spot that pleasured her so much.

Her moans increased in volume as I stimulated her walls.

When she threw her head back and moaned loudly, I felt her clench around my fingers as she reached her climax.

Wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible, I kept my fingers inside of her as she came down from her high and only when her body went limp did I extract them from inside of her.

I pulled her pants back up again and buttoned them, making her turn around so she was looking at me and kissed her.

She leaned in against my chest for a few seconds and then looked up at me.

"Thank you for that. It was amazing!" I nodded and leaned in so I could kiss her neck. "So, do I get to return the favor now?"

It took me a moment to fully understand what she meant but once I did, I nodded my head, trying to tell her it was okay.

I didn't get to say anything because once I had just opened my mouth to speak, I was already being pushed against the desk and Bella's hands were undoing the button on my pants.

"Bella…" She looked up at me and smiled before leaning in and sucking on the pulsing spot on my neck.

"Yes?"

"You…You don't need to do this." She hummed against my neck while her hands dipped below the waistband of my boxers.

"I know, but I want to if you want me to." The groan that escaped my lips as she wrapped her hands around my length was the perfect answer for her.

Her hands moved up and down my erection and she nibbled and kissed my neck and it was almost as if my mind went completely blank.

The feel of her hands stroking me and her lips on my neck were all too much. She was incredible and she knew just how to make me go completely crazy.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, burying my face in her hair.

Her thumb brushed my tip and I once again groaned while tightening my grip on her. From that point on, I concentrated only on the feelings she was making course through my body.

It wasn't long until I felt myself nearing that precipice she was so expertly leading me to.

"Bella, I…" She nuzzled my neck and moved to suck on my earlobe.

"I know… Let go." As if commanded by her words, I did let go and for a second there, I was sure my vision had gone black.

When I came back to myself, my breathing still fast, Bella was cleaning me and had what could only be described as a smug smile on her face.

I pulled her closer to me again and kissed her deeply until we were both out of breath.

"Are you good?" I chuckled at her and nodded. I most certainly was.

"Yes, I'm really good. That was amazing…" She giggled at me and leaned in to kiss me once more.

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

A review for a teaser (yes, I actually have a teaser for you this week)!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I hope you all like it.

As always, thank you so much to Kiriny13 for helping!

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon!

****

* * *

Chapter 8

**EPOV **

After what happened in the living room, Bella and I stood there talking about everything and anything.

She ended up inviting me to stay the night since it had gotten so late already and seeing as I really didn't want to leave, I accepted her invitation.

I intended to be on my best behavior, but the fact that she jumped into bed with me wearing only a too small tank top and panties wasn't helping.

I tried to behave, though. I really did try, but she was too damn irresistible.

In the middle of the night, I found myself holding her close to me, her back to my chest as my hand roamed along her body, feeling her soft skin.

I was well aware she, like me, hadn't fallen asleep yet even though she was so quiet.

I wondered what she was thinking about while I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Was she enjoying this?

"I can't sleep."My hand continued to run across her thigh and stomach as I nodded.

"I can't either. I think having you here like this is not helping me." I ran my hand up her stomach, grazing her covered breasts and then moved it down to her leg, letting her know exactly what I meant.

"Oh, so it is my fault?" I nodded while nibbling on her ear. "Just so you know, the fact that you keep touching me is what's keeping me awake."

"I see…Do you want me to stop?"She shook her head and moaned lightly when I inched my hand up her body, underneath her tank top, and cupped her breast in it for a second.

So soft. She was so soft!

"Don't you even dare to stop!" I chuckled and continued to caress her skin.

I continued to touch all of her body, hearing her moan lightly when I applied a little more pressure in a more sensitive spot of her body.

It was all very innocent, until she started to brush her body against mine and I got that uncontrollable urge touch her, all of her, and make her mine.

My hand traveled down to her navel, then lower. I allowed my fingers to play with the waistband of her panties before dipping them inside just a little without actually touching her.

"Touch me, Edward."

"Am I not doing that already?" She moved so she was lying more on her back and opened her legs for me.

"Not enough. I need more. I need you to touch me like you did earlier." I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Like I did earlier?" I knew what she meant and I too wanted to touch her like that, but I just wanted to hear her say it… I needed to know she truly did want it.

"Yes, please…" She didn't have to ask again.

I lightly traced her entrance once, seeing her bite down on her lower lip and close her eyes. I leaned in to nuzzle her cheek and traced her entrance again before inserting a finger inside of her, followed by another one not long after, and finally, a third one.

She let out a strangled moan when I did so and spread her legs wider, letting me she know was enjoying this.

I definitely was, too. She was so damn warm and wet.

**BPOV**

I let out another moan as Edward continued to move his fingers inside of me, curling them just the right way to drive me crazy.

I had lost count of how many times I had moaned or whimpered in the last few minutes.

He was leading me to such new heights, I was sure I wouldn't last too long. One of these days, this man will kill me. With the way he can make me feel by doing so little…

He suddenly extracted his fingers from inside of me and brought them to his mouth, licking them and tasting me. I had to bite my lower lip in order to not moan at just the sight of him doing that, but I wasn't able to keep quiet once he moved his fingers down my body and inside me again.

He nibbled on my jaw while doing so and whispered in my ear.

"I want to taste you, Bella. Can I taste you?"I almost whimpered my answer.

"Yes, please."

"Yes?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "What about the whole 'not-being-intimate' thing? The waiting until we're ready? Wouldn't this be breaking the rule?" I forced myself to shake my head, wondering how he could think about that now.

He had his damn fingers inside of me already!

"No. We agreed we could mess around a little. Besides, I won't tell anybody if you don't!" He smiled brightly at me, obviously satisfied with my answer and extracted his fingers from inside of me.

I whimpered at the loss, but quickly shut up as he pulled my panties down my legs and started to kiss down my stomach.

He positioned himself between my legs and grazed my hipbone with his teeth before tickling the inside of my thighs and burying his head between them

The sight of his tousled, bronze hair sticking out from between my legs would be enough to make my whole body shudder. That feeling was only increased by the amazing things he was doing to me with his tongue.

One of his hands moved to my waist in order to keep me in place and started to circle my clit with his tongue.

He then took it in his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it, goose bumps covering all over my skin.

It felt so damn good!

He was sucking and licking me in such a delicious way, that it wasn't long until my breathing hitched and I found myself moaning uncontrollably as I shook against his mouth.

I pulled on his hair as my climax took over me, making him hum from between my legs.

He, gladly, kept caressing my body as I completely came down from my high and regained control of my own body.

That had been amazing and I wanted to make him feel just as good as he had made me feel.

He kissed my neck once, twice, and then my lips as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and kissed him once again as a plan formed in my head and an uncontainable urge took over me.

I truly did want to make him feel good.

Having that in mind, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back until he was lying on his back and I was straddling him.

I hovered over him for a few second before leaning in to kiss his lips and then down his neck, his still-covered chest…

"Bella?" I hummed, my lips kissing the spot on his stomach I had just uncovered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I kissed down his happy trail, thinking about what was waiting for me at its end.

I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Can't you tell?" I felt him shudder beneath me and smiled to myself.

"Yes, but…" I knew where he was going with this and he didn't have to worry.

"I know, Edward, but it's okay. I want to do this. I really want to do this…" It surprised me to know I did, since I had never even thought about doing this before, but I was sure I wanted it now.

I wanted to please him, taste him…

I moved so I could pull his boxers down and then knelt down between his legs, enjoying the view I was being rewarded with right now.

And what a view it was!

Before doing anything else, I looked up at him and smiled when I saw him swallow hard. He wouldn't admit it or ask me for it, but he wanted this as much as I did.

I then turned my attention back to his erection and, adjusting my position, stuck my tongue out and licked him from base to tip.

I could feel him shudder when I did so, and I couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction, satisfied with the knowledge that I could do this to him.

I took a second to ogle and tease him again before doing anything else. He was long, hard and thick. Just perfect…

I licked him once more, and then used my hand to position him so I could take only his tip in my mouth and sucked on it, using my tongue to spread the pre-cum that had gathered there.

My other hand moved down so I could cup his balls in it as I kept on sucking him.

He groaned while I did so, but I could tell he was still holding back and I certainly didn't want him to do that.

I opened my mouth and moved it along his length, taking as much of him as I could. Then, I closed my mouth tightly around him and started to move it up and down his length; slowly at first, but faster as his breathing became shallower.

I knew I was doing a good job when his hand moved to my head and his fingers tangled in my hair.

His hand wasn't pushing me down on him, like Mike's had been that one time, it was simply caressing me as if letting me know this was pleasurable for him.

His hips started to move slowly as his moans increased in volume.

From that point on, he kept caressing my scalp as I kept moving my head up and down his cock.

Soon, he slowly started to buck his hips in my direction, making me moan from around him—something he seemed to enjoy greatly.

"Bella, I… Oh, fuck, Bella! I'm close…" I moaned around him, letting him know that I knew and that it was okay, I wanted to feel him orgasm in my mouth.

Right then, I increased my pace and the intensity with which I sucked him and felt him shudder beneath me.

He pulled on my hair and said my name once before letting go completely.

I kept on licking and kissing him as he reached his climax, only letting go when I felt his body go limp.

I kissed his tip once before moving so I could kiss his stomach, and then rested my chin on his chest.

I watched as he ran his hands through his hair and then smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around me and making me move so he could kiss me.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" I shrugged and smiled at him before kissing his jaw.

"I'll take that as I sign you liked it." He chuckled at me and pulled me down for another kiss.

"I did. It was amazing!" I smiled satisfied and kissed him again before cuddling in his arms, my head tucked underneath his chin as his hand moved up and down my back.

We stayed in that position for a few seconds until Edward moved so he could cover our bodies with the sheets, and then wrapped his arms around me again.

I buried my face against his chest and breathed in his smell as sleep finally started to take over.

I knew Edward told me something about finding out what could get me tired enough to make me fall asleep later but I was already so out of it, I didn't even answer him.

--

I woke up in the morning, a little later than I usually did, with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and his face buried in the crook of my neck.

It felt good to wake up like this, so unbelievably good. I wouldn't mind being just like this for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, things rarely ever went the way I would like and I had to be at work in a few hours.

I allowed myself to remain wrapped in Edward's arms for a few more minutes, though, before slowly getting up in order not to wake him up.

He mumbled something when I did so and buried his face in my pillow. I shook my head and smile before heading into the bathroom and taking a quick shower.

Edward was still sleeping when I returned to the bedroom and remained like that while I got dressed. I knew I would have to wake him up eventually, but decided I could let him get his sleep on while I cooked us something for breakfast.

I found myself humming and swaying my hips as I cooked my famous pancakes. I guess I was happier than I thought I was, but with good reason. After last night, there were no reasons for me not to be happy or satisfied.

Once I had the table set and the pancakes cooked, I walked back to the bedroom to find Edward occupying most of the bed.

In the minutes I had gone to the kitchen, he had managed to claim the whole bed as his own.

I wouldn't mind seeing him like this every morning, half naked and spread on my bed…

I walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, running my hand through Edward's tousled hair while whispering his name.

He looked so damn cute while sleeping!

I brushed his hair again and leaned in to place a kiss on his shoulder, making him move slightly.

"Edward? Wake up, sleepyhead." He lazily opened an eye to look at me and then another.

Yes, he was definitely cute!

"Good morning." I smiled at him and leaned in so I could kiss his lips, brushing the hair away from his face once more.

He stretched once and then smiled back at me.

"Good morning… You are already all dressed." I nodded and allowed him to pull me to his arms once he sat down. "I liked it when you were wearing fewer clothes."

"Yes, well… I have to go to work in a few hours. I'm making us breakfast." He nodded while nuzzling my neck.

"You should be careful, you know? I think I could easily get used to this. Go to sleep with you, have you making me breakfast…"

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, not at all." He captured my lips in a deep kiss until the need for air had us pulling back. "I have to go home and get ready for work as well."

"I know, but let's have breakfast first. We still have time."

"Of course. There's no way I would leave without tasting your food. Let me just get dressed." I did so and once he was ready, we headed to the kitchen where we ate in a comfortable silence.

This was a perfect start for my day.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is finally here! I hope you like it.

Once again, thank you to Kiriny13!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

In the weeks that followed the night we spent at my apartment, things between Edward and I developed nicely.

We even had our little routine by now. We would meet every night after work and he always had something prepared for us to do, whether it was going for dinner, taking a walk in the park or simply go browse through books in his favorite bookstore while we told each other about our day.

Once, he even made me catch a train with him just to, as he put it, relive the way we met. It was an interesting night…

He was always charming, sweet and caring with me, opening doors and holding me close to him when I got cold. I had managed to find myself a perfect gentleman.

He ended up sleeping in my apartment one other night, but we managed to behave ourselves on that occasion and simply ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

All in all, I was very satisfied with how things were going.

My only worry was Alice. I wondered what her reaction would be once she found out that Edward and I were together. And there was no doubt she would find out because first off, I wasn't a very good liar and, second, Alice always seemed to know everything.

As I came to learn, Alice was very protective of Edward. She wanted him to be happy and she wanted him to be with the best person possible. I was afraid she would think I wasn't good enough for him.

Alice and I had grown incredibly close, but I was still afraid she would think that I working for her and being with her brother wasn't compatible and I couldn't lose my job. If I did, I would end up having to move back to Forks with Charlie. I would be proving to him that he was right and I couldn't make it on my own.

Sooner or later, I would have to get up the courage and tell her, though, while hoping Edward was right when he told me he was sure Alice would be happy for us.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of me again. Thinking about Edward and his family's dynamic at work was probably not wise.

I would either forget to do something one of these days or slip and tell Alice everything just like that. I could already see the scene unfolding in my mind and the end result wasn't very good.

_Concentrate on the damn paper, Bella! Alice needs her accounts in order so she can make those clothes you don't understand anything about but that are definitely beautiful!_

"Hi." I lifted my eyes off the paper and found myself looking directly at Edward, who looked, as always, delectable.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Without truly realizing what I was doing, I got up and walked towards him, letting him wrap his arm around my waist.

"I thought I could be a good brother and invite my sister for lunch." I smiled at him and nodded while he leaned in to kiss me.

"She went downstairs to the bank but should be back soon."

"Good. Of course that by coming here, I was also hoping I would see you and maybe steal a few kisses." He winked at me and I couldn't help but to laugh while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, since you're already here, I might as well give you those kisses, no?"

"Definitely." I hummed in agreement and stood in my tiptoes so I could meet him half way and lost myself in his sweet kisses.

We kissed for a few minutes and only when the need to breathe was imperative did we pull back.

Edward ran his hands up my back and smiled.

"I'm starting to think I should've come to visit you sooner. I like being able to kiss you in the middle of the day." I giggled and kissed him again before stepping away from his embrace.

"Yes, I do too, but now behave because your sister will be here soon!" And as on cue, she came in the room and immediately stopped when she saw Edward.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She danced towards Edward and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me." Alice smiled widely at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. Just let me drop these off and we can go." He nodded as Alice dropped the papers on her desk and looked at me. "Are you coming, Bella?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should—" Edward immediately interrupted me.

"Yes, Bella, come." I sent him a glare as well as I could without Alice noticing and controlled the urge to roll my eyes when he just smiled crookedly at me.

Needless to say, I ended up having lunch with both of them.

I didn't pay much attention to the subject of talk during lunch, though, since Edward's hand was on my thigh, caressing it and setting my whole body ablaze.

He wasn't playing fair at all and I would make him pay for it later.

All I knew was that Edward and I had apparently agreed to be at Alice's apartment tonight for an intimate dinner with her, Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend.

I was in for an interesting night, no doubt.

--

When we got off work, Alice practically dragged me to her apartment, saying that she had made the perfect dress for me and that I would have to wear it tonight.

Apparently, dressing Bella up was one of Alice's favorite past times these days. I had to admit, the dress was beautiful and even though I had no idea how she had done it, it fit me perfectly.

The dress was midnight blue, ended just below my thighs and had straps that tied around my neck. Something told me Edward would like it and that realization had me smiling throughout the entire night.

Alice looked beautiful in her green dress as well and once Jasper got to her apartment, I could immediately understand why she had dressed up. She was completely committed to seducing him. Not that I thought she would have to try very hard because it was more than obvious that Jasper was entirely enthralled by her.

They made a cute couple.

Shortly after Jasper arrived, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie did as well and I was surprised by how comfortable I was with them all.

During the dinner, we fell into an easy conversation and I had to confess I found myself blushing every time I caught Edward looking at me for a little longer. Every time I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my body, stopping at my legs for a little longer.

I knew he would like the dress! I would definitely have to thank Alice for this later.

I learned quite a lot about Emmett and Rosalie's lives and their jobs and even about Jasper, who seemed to be a little more reserved and was mostly paying attention to Alice.

Once the dinner was over and Emmett had eaten most of the food, Alice asked me to go back to the kitchen to get the cake she had bought earlier and it, apparently, gave Edward the perfect excuse to follow me.

I was glad for that because I certainly needed a few moments alone with him before the urge to jump on his lap and kiss his lips, his jaw and his neck took over me.

I felt his eyes on me while we walked to the kitchen and I couldn't help but sway my hips from side to side just to tease him a little.

Once we got to the kitchen, I turned around to look at him but before I could say anything, his arms were around me, my back was pressed against the kitchen counter and his lips were on mine, kissing me in that amazing way he did that reduced me to silly whimpers.

In a matter of seconds, I was completely and totally lost on him and didn't even care where we were.

My hands gripped his shoulders for support as we explored each other's mouths.

When we pulled back for air, he kissed the tip of my nose and smiled down at me.

"I've wanted to do this all night!" I nodded as his lips found mine again and couldn't help but to moan into his mouth when he nibbled on my lower lip.

When we pulled back again, I kissed his jaw and looked down at where the cake was.

"We should probably take the cake before Alice comes looking for it." Edward laughed.

"Or Emmett…" I laughed as well and hummed in pleasure as his hands moved up and down my back massaging it.

Edward kissed my nose and then placed his lips against my ear, sending a shiver down my body.

"You know, this sneaking around thing is kind of thrilling!" I giggled at him, but my giggle quickly became a muffled moan as he nibbled on my earlobe before kissing down my neck.

"That's very kinky of you, Mr. Cullen!" I felt him nod against my neck and I wound my fingers in his hair.

I moaned again as he sucked on the pulsing spot on my neck and threw my head back.

"That's good…"

"I'm glad you think so." I nodded as he kept on kissing me. "You smell so good."

When his hands moved down my waist to my ass, I knew we had to stop, though. If Alice walked in on us, I couldn't imagine what she would do, but I was sure it would include a lot of squeaking.

"Yes. We really should stop, though. I don't want Alice to catch us."

"Alice wouldn't mind." I sighed as he kept lavishing attention to my neck.

"I'll be fired."

"No, you won't." _Yeah, right! You say that because you don't know about all the details I gave her about her own brother…_ "She loves you and I'm her favorite brother."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back. As much as I liked kissing him, this wasn't the right place for it.

"Rational. I know you're right, but I don't know... Either way I don't want her to find out we're together by walking in on us while we are making out in her kitchen!" He chuckled at me, but took a step back.

"I can't help it! You look too tempting in that dress." His eyes trailed up and down my body as I blushed.

"Yes, well, it was Alice's doing."

"Then I have to find a way of thanking her." I nodded and he got closer to me again, kissing me.

"You really do look beautiful today." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back at me and softly kissed me once more, taking a few steps back just as Alice came in.

"Where's that cake, Bella? I've been craving it all afternoon!" I immediately picked the cake up and handed it to her.

"Craving, huh? Should we be expecting a little Cullen anytime soon?" Edward raised an eyebrow as Alice shook her head and I smiled.

I was teasing her, but the truth was that the damn cake was mouthwatering. I would have to make sure I tasted it before Emmett got to it.

"Not unless Emmett or Edward knocked someone up!" She looked directly at Edward who simply smiled.

"Well I certainly didn't knock anyone up, but you might want to ask Emmett if he and Rosalie are planning to start a family anytime soon." Alice laughed and turned around, walking back to the living room.

"As if I want to give them the opportunity to talk about their sex life!" I couldn't help but to laugh as well at the distressed look on Edward's face.

I guessed that when it came to their activities as a couple, Emmett and Rosalie knew no boundaries!

I could easily come to like every single one of these people.

* * *

A review for a teaser, yes?

**Happy holidays, everyone!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! How was your christmas?

So, here's chapter 10. I hope you like it.

Thank you to Kiriny13!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

The next few days went by quickly. Edward and I managed to, surprisingly, behave ourselves.

Of course, we kissed and touched each other in less than innocent ways, but we hadn't gone as far as we had that night in my apartment.

I was sure neither of us would be able to keep from attacking each other for much longer, though. I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked him to take things slow. I mean, who was I trying to kid? I just wanted to crawl inside of him, if possible.

I still had to deal with Alice and her matchmaking self, though. I once had to control myself and not tell her to shut up when she started talking about setting Edward up on a date with someone.

Luckily, she didn't do it.

She also had, apparently, decided that she should set me up with someone as well, which forced me to come up with a bunch of reasons why she shouldn't.

I really would have to tell her about Edward soon or else she would try to throw me into some guy's arms right in front of him. I just had to find the best way to do it.

I was musing about the several different ways to come up to Alice and tell her about Edward and I, when she practically sat on top of my desk and smiled widely at me.

"I think I'm going to Victoria's Secret today so I can buy a few things to, you know, tease Jasper a little."

"Are things between you two developing that well?"

"Oh, definitely! Do you want to come with me?" I pondered the idea for a moment, deciding that I could tease Edward a little as well, even though we had agreed to take things slow.

I mean, realistically, we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other for too long…

"Sure."

"Sure?" Alice immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at me surprised. "You want to come with me to buy sexy lingerie?" I nodded. "I don't even have to beg or drag you with me?"

"No. I could buy a few things, too." She seemed suspicious.

"What are you hiding from me, Bella?" _Besides the fact that I'm having an affair with your brother?_

"Nothing! What would I be hiding?"

"I don't know, but you normally don't ever want to do this kind of thing. I thought you might want to tease someone, as well…"

"No. I just finally understood that you were right when you told me that we sometimes need to pamper ourselves."

"I knew you would learn someday!" She squeaked and threw her arms around my neck before jumping down, grabbing her purse and practically dragging me to her car.

This would be an interesting shopping trip!

--

Alice kept chatting about Jasper and just how amazing he was until we got to the mall.

Once there, she immediately focused on what she wanted to do and the stores she wanted to see. It was almost as if the mall was her natural habitat.

It was quite funny to see, actually.

"You know, that look suits you." I looked down at myself and raised an eyebrow.

"What look?"

"You know, the tight skirt that ends above your knee, the shirt and jacket. You look good. You're finally learning a few things from me!" I laughed at her and shook my head.

As I saw it, my outfit was nothing special, but I was glad she approved it. She knew what she was talking about when it came to clothes, after all.

"Well, I'm glad you approve."

"Yes, but you know what will make me even happier?" I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What?"

"If you let me choose a really sexy lingerie set for you! I will let you pick all of the others…" I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged knowing perfectly well this was a battle I wouldn't win.

"Alright, but nothing too exaggerated!" She squeaked and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the Victoria's Secret store.

"Of course not."

Luckily, Alice didn't go too overboard and the several sets she chose for me, she couldn't apparently decide between all of them, were actually very sexy and tasteful.

I liked them and I was sure Edward would too once he got to see them.

Alice seemed to know just what I wanted and what I wouldn't be able to wear. I would never admit it to her, but she was a very good shopping companion.

Of course, we ended up going to almost every store in the mall so Alice could 'observe the new trends', as she put it.

After the shopping spree, Alice decided to call it a day and head home. She gave me the rest of the day off, but I ended up going back to the office so I could put everything in order and then go meet Edward.

I wonder what he had in store for tonight…

EPOV

I got off work a little earlier than usual and knowing Alice was already home, I decided to pay Bella a little visit at work.

We would meet each other once she got off work, so why not pick her up?

I climbed the stairs to Bella's office and opened the door, smiling at the sight of her.

Her back was to me and she didn't notice I was in the room, so I simply leaned in against the door and watched her as she moved around.

She truly was incredibly beautiful and it was a wonder how she could make the simplest clothes, like the skirt and shirt she was wearing, look amazing.

My hands immediately itched to touch her and I had to resist the urge to pounce on her and just kiss her whole body until all she could do was whimper right here and now.

I was sure that one of these days, Bella would be the end of me.

And as if she was doing it on purpose just to tease me or drive me crazy or probably even both, she approached her desk and leaned in on the table, making her cute ass stick up in the air, the fabric of her skirt hugging her body perfectly.

She had absolutely no idea how sexy she looked in those clothes and I couldn't resist her anymore.

I walked towards her and placed my hands on her waist, pressing her back to my chest.

She jumped slightly when I did so, but immediately relaxed in my arms once she saw it was me touching her.

"Edward…" I smiled at her and buried my face on her neck, kissing the skin there and allowing her scent to surround me.

She turned around in my arms so she was looking at me and smiled brightly before standing on her tiptoes so our lips could meet.

We stood there just kissing for several minutes until she pulled back to trail several light kisses down my face to my neck and then to my jaw.

When she nibbled on my jaw, I groaned and allowed my hands to move up and down her body, caressing every inch of her I could reach.

When she pulled back a little, I allowed my eyes to trail up and down her body again, smiling when she raised an eyebrow.

"You look so damn irresistible in those clothes." I pulled her in for another quick kiss and stilled my hand on her ass, squeezing it lightly, gaining the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're absolutely tempting."

"Well, I didn't know you had the secretary fantasy, but that's good to know." I chuckled at her and leaned in so I could suck on the pulsing spot on her neck.

Little did she know that if it involved her, I had a bunch of fantasies to choose from.

And this definitely wasn't the place to act upon any of them.

I pulled back from her embrace and took her hand in mine, gesturing to the door.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I've done everything I needed to already."

"Good. Can we go then?" She nodded and reached for her purse, never letting go of my hands.

"Of course. Where are we going tonight, by the way?" I watched as she turned of the lights and closed everything.

"I was thinking we could go to my apartment and just enjoy each other's company. What do you think?"

"Oh, I see. That whole 'taking it slow' thing is not going to last very long, is it?" I looked directly at her and when she smiled, I shrugged.

I guess she didn't mind if it didn't last for much longer.

"I don't think so, no. But just so you know, it is all your fault."

"How exactly is it my fault?" I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Because you're so damn beautiful and irresistible!" I saw her blush a little and then smiled as we made our way to my apartment.

--

BPOV

I hadn't been here since the night when we had met, so I took my time exploring everything as Edward was taking care of our drinks and food.

I think I was deeply in love with his CDs and books collection. I could probably spend a few days going through them.

Edward had great taste.

When I had browsed through his books, I sat down on the couch and Edward soon sat down besides me with our drinks.

I took mine, curious to what it was exactly.

"So, what's the name of this drink?" He smiled crookedly at me and winked.

This wasn't good. Or it was just too good. I wasn't sure.

"Screaming orgasm." I nodded and sipped on my drink before placing it down and looking directly at Edward.

Two could play at his game.

"Is the name of this cocktail an invitation, Mr. Cullen?" He leaned in to suck on my earlobe and then nibbled his way down to my neck.

"It is if you want it to be." I allowed my hands to make their way up to his hair and sighed.

"As if I could say no to you…" And I certainly didn't want to deny him.

"And the screaming orgasm I'm going to provide you with soon enough." I hummed as he nibbled on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you will." If the first time we slept together was any indication of how good he could make me feel, I was sure he was going to provide me with that screaming orgasm.

Edward's fingers worked the first two buttons of my shirt and then he maneuvered us so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me.

I opened my legs so he could stand between them and gripped his shoulders when he placed several light kisses on my cleavage, making my whole body shiver.

My fingers then made their way to his chin and I tugged on it, making him turn his attention to my lips.

He tasted so damn good, all I wanted to do was rip all of his clothes off and have my way with him.

Before I fully knew what was happening, Edward's shirt was on the floor, mine was completely unbuttoned and my skirt was pooling around my waist as Edward's hands caressed my thighs.

Every inch of my skin was suddenly on fire and every single one of his touches made me shudder in pleasure.

I wanted him so much!

So much, I could only whimper when he broke one of our kisses and pulled back, smirking.

"Should I bring the food, now?" I tugged on his hair, scowling at his playful tone, and pulled him towards me.

He knew the last thing on my mind right now was food.

"Later." He chuckled and leaned in again, capturing my lower lip between his and sucking on it in that delicious way he did.

I allowed my hands to move down his chest to his stomach, tracing every single muscle there. When I reached the waistband of his pants, I unbuttoned them, making him thrust his hips against mine.

He was as ready as I was.

My hips started to move with his as my mouth found his shoulder and I bit down on it.

His hand, then, moved beneath me, stopping at the small of my back and making me arch for him, so he could lean in and lick my cleavage, our bodies still moving together.

"Bella…" His lips so close to my breasts sent shivers down my spine and all I could do was moan his name back.

If we hadn't been completely lost in each other and the way our bodies responded to one another, we would have probably heard the front door of Edward's apartment opening before Alice's scream pulled us apart.

"Oh my God, what _is_ this? Edward, get off of my friend! What are you two doing?!"

* * *

I know, I know, I'm mean but I'll update as soon as possible! :P

A review for a little teaser.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! Chapter 11.

I hope you like it. Thanks to Kiriny13.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

In an instant, Edward disappeared from on top of me and practically stumbled to the floor while I tried to desperately sit down. I tried to in a frenzy close my shirt and pull my skirt down in order to look at least a little more presentable.

Alice kept chanting 'Oh my God' over and over again as we dressed and when she walked to the kitchen, I knew I just had to follow her.

This wasn't good and I had a lot of explaining to do.

This was exactly how I didn't want Alice, or anyone for that matter, to find out about Edward and I!

I should have known better than delaying the inevitable. As I had come to know, the outcome of doing just that was never good.

I looked at Edward, who was picking his shirt off the floor and sighed, getting up and heading to the kitchen when he looked directly at me and nodded. I should be the one talking to Alice first and explaining as much as I could.

I was the one who asked Edward not to tell anything to Alice for a while, after all.

"Alice?" She turned around to look at me and pointing a finger to the living room, practically screamed.

"What was that, Bella? What was happening on that living room? Better yet, what exactly was going to happen in that living room if I hadn't interrupted you two?" I raised my hands in front of me in a defensive gesture, trying to make her calm down.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"Can you?" I nodded, even though I wasn't so sure I could. "Then please explain to me what the hell you are doing here, practically dry humping my brother on his couch!"

Again, this wasn't good.

"Wait, Alice, what you saw is not exactly what you think it is!"

"Oh, it isn't what I think it is? Bella, I found you on my brother's couch, half naked with him practically on top of you, and it isn't what I think it is? I can't believe you were making out with my brother! It's Edward! I mean, I could understand if I had found you randomly making out with Emmett if you had met him in his pre-Rosalie phase because, let's face it, he was kind of a man-whore, but this is Edward we are talking about! Edward doesn't go for random flings!" I wanted to defend myself, tell her that Edward and I liked each other, that this was more than just a random fling, but Edward came into the room that moment and took over for me.

"Alice, I'm not sure what you think is happening here, but I can assure you it's not what you think…" Alice just stood there looking at Edward in a reaction that was very uncharacteristically of her.

When she spoke, her voice had gone down a few octaves.

"You don't have random flings…" Edward shook his head, waiting for her to go on. "This is not a random fling, is it? You two are together!"

I looked up at Edward, waiting to follow his lead, and nodded when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"Yes, Alice, we are together." She opened her mouth and then closed it a few times before finally speaking again.

"When exactly did this happen? Why didn't I know anything?" I looked up at Edward again and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you remember that guy I told you about? The guy I met on the train and slept with a few weeks ago?" Understanding immediately flashed through Alice's eyes and she was practically screaming again.

"The best sex you ever had was with my brother?" I immediately felt myself blush and I could tell I would hear about this from Edward later. He would be as smug as hell! "I can't believe you gave me details about my brother's skills on bed, Bella!"

I raised my hands in the air again as if to defend myself against Alice screams.

"I didn't know he was your brother! And you were happy for me at the time!"

"Of course I was! You had had great sex, after all! Apparently, I should be happy for my brother, too…" She narrowed her eyes in Edward's direction. "I can't believe this, Edward! You slept with my best friend…"

"Well, in my defense, when I first slept with her, you didn't know her yet."

"And you didn't even tell me anything! I thought you weren't into one night stands…"

"I'm not, but Bella was irresistible." He looked down at me and flashed me his crooked smile, making me blush. "Besides, as you can see, it wasn't just a one night stand."

Alice looked between us for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I don't know how this between you two happened, but I'm happy it did. I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Does that mean I'm not fired?"

"Why would I fire you? I was planning to get you two together and see what happened anyway. I just could never imagine that you had already gotten together and that I know more about my brother than I ever wished to." I cringed at that as Edward raised an eyebrow. "How did I miss this? I never miss anything!"

I was pretty sure the answer to that question was a certain, tall and blonde someone.

"Well, you've been all caught up in Jasper lately, so that might have been why… " She seemed to think about it for a second or two and then nodded.

"Yes, that was probably it. It's the only explanation, really… I mean, I'm unusually perceptive!" Edward and I nodded at the same time, knowing how she hated to be wrong. "Well either way, this is good for you, Edward. God knows you needed to get laid."

Edward faked mortification and opened his mouth to speak, but Alice didn't allow him to.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You know you needed it and don't even try to play the part of the little saint ever again because I know what you did to her that night! And I, unfortunately, have just witnessed the foreplay." Edward raised an eyebrow at me and all I could do was smile sweetly at him.

I would never hear the end of it if he knew just how much I enjoyed having sex with him.

"You know what, Alice? This is all your fault. You should know better than just using your key before knocking on the door."

"Well, you know me, so if you didn't want me to just barge in, you shouldn't have given me your apartment key in the first place."

"I gave you the key for you to use it in an emergency." Alice just rolled her eyes and headed to the living room, eyeing the couch suspiciously.

"Is it safe for me to sit here?" Edward rolled his eyes and walked to the living room as well. "You know what? Don't answer that question. I don't think I want to know the answer. I'll just sit on the chair."

"Oh, please Alice! You don't need to exaggerate."

"Yes, I do. I don't know what you two have been doing here!" I heard Edward snort and headed to the living room as well just in time to see him ruffling Alice's hair and she slapping his hand away.

I couldn't help but to shake my head and sigh. I had my hands full with these two, and I was sure Alice would make me pay for this. I could even imagine how she would do that already.

I predicted a lot of shopping trips in my near future.

* * *

So, was Alice's reaction what you thought it would be?

A review for a teaser!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it.

I hope you like this chapter

Thanks to Kiriny13.

Also, if you can please check out my new entries for the Twilight25 challenge round 2. I need some feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

After Alice barged in on Edward and I and effectively put an end to our make out session, we all stood in the living room as she questioned us. I kind of wanted her to leave so Edward and I could resume our activities, but I also wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at me.

Besides, I was way too happy with the fact I wasn't fired or that Alice hadn't even tried to disown or hit Edward to ask her to leave.

She actually seemed to like the idea of Edward and I being together. She even called Emmett just to tell him that Edward had finally gotten laid and that it had been with me. Emmett laughed loudly, so loudly I could hear him from where I was sitting. He seemed very happy for us.

Yes, all in all Alice had accepted everything very well, which didn't mean she didn't take advantage of every chance she had to drag me to an unnecessary shopping trip or to tease me.

Which was exactly what she was doing now as we both worked—Or at least pretended to. She was an unbelievably nice boss.

She was half sitting on my desk, aimlessly drawing something on a notepad.

"You know, now that I know you and Edward are together a lot of things make sense." I raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Yes? Like what?"

"Yes. Like, for instance, that night in my apartment when I introduced you to everyone you two disappeared at the same time. And then when we all had dinner in my apartment again, I felt like I had interrupted something when I entered the kitchen. You two were making out in my kitchen, weren't you? " I guess she did have a point. She was amazingly perceptive.

"Well, we weren't making out, per say. We only kissed and were talking." We also happened to feel each other up, but I didn't think she would want to know that.

"I'll pretend I believe that was all that happened." I just rolled my eyes and she went on. "And then the fact that you're with my brother certainly explains your willingness to go to Victoria's Secret with me. You wanted to buy something kinky to wear for my brother!"

I blushed a little, knowing she was perfectly right.

"Yes, well, that hasn't been worn yet." She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward towards me.

"What do you mean? You two haven't been together yet?"

"No. I guess we are trying to take it slow this time instead of just jumping into bed. I want it, though! I really want him to take me to bed and do those amazing things he did to me the last time. He was so amazing and…" Alice raised her hands in air to stop me and wrinkled her nose.

"Cut the details, Bella! Thanks to you, I already know more about my brother than I ever wished."

"Oh, come on! I didn't tell you that much about him"

"You told me he had gone down on you and how amazing it had been!" Okay, so maybe she was right, after all.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. You were happy for me at the time, though."

"I still am and I'm happy for Edward as well because, let's face it, he needed to get laid just as badly as you did. He needed someone special in his life and I'm happy that someone is you, but I don't need to know about how amazing he is in bed. Despite what most people think, I'm not that curious."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell you anything else!"

"Good. Now, don't worry about anything. I'm sure that whenever you two decide to be intimate again, you'll make it perfect. And if what I interrupted that day at his apartment is any indication of how long you two will be able to keep your hands off each other, I think we can say that you'll be in his bed very soon." I blushed a little and shrugged.

She was more than right. If she hadn't shown up that day, Edward and I would have slept together again. I wished we would have an opportunity similar to that again.

And if I was lucky, we would go all the way that time.

EPOV

I fought to keep the sinful thoughts about Bella away from my mind as I sat in front of the piano trying to compose a new melody after the little monsters I taught had left, but that was virtually impossible.

I kept thinking about her doing more than wicked things to me. I kept thinking about equally evil things to her like kneading her perfect breasts, sucking on them or teasing her wet center.

I couldn't take the image of her lying in bed, all creamy skin and eagerness out of my mind.

Just thinking about her spread out on the bed for me, writhing and whispering my name was enough to make me groan out loud and it caused my pants to grow a little tighter in a certain area.

Bella had that much of an effect on me.

I thought about her smile, her face, her laughter… Her perfectly little body. I thought about how good it felt to be able to touch her and how her small hands made my whole body shiver every time she reached for me.

I reflected about the last time we were together in my apartment and how easy it was to talk to her, to tease her and let her tease me back. I thought about how we had ended up lying on that couch and just how good it was to have her underneath me, kissing me and wrapping her little body around mine.

Her round, perky breasts felt so perfect in my hands, her legs so good wrapped around me and she was so incredibly delicious…

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, readjusting my position so I was a little more comfortable. Thinking about Bella in compromising positions wasn't helping my case at all.

When had I reverted back to resembling a hormonal teenager?

Alice's interruption the other day had only left me wishing for Bella even more, if possible, but I guess that in the long run, it had been for the best. I would have ravished Bella right there in my couch if Alice hadn't shown up and I just didn't want to rush things this time no matter how intimate we had already been or how much I thought Bella wanted it, too.

She had asked me to take things slow that day, but we never seem to be able to do it and she didn't seem so intent on waiting anymore. I understood her perfectly because once we got our hands on each other it was almost impossible for us to stop. I had to be able to stop, though, no matter how much I wanted her.

I had to be able to control myself for the sake of our relationship. She was too important to me already for me to risk losing her.

The truth was, even though the making out, touching and even going down on each other was amazing I was still reticent when it came to truly being intimate with Bella again. Not because I didn't want to. I certainly and more than obviously did, but because I didn't know how she would react.

She was fine with how were now, but I was afraid that once the time for us to be completely intimate came, the time when I would be fully inside of her and she would surround me, the time when we wouldn't be able to tell where one started and the other ended came, she would freak out with the prospect of being so entirely mine and leave again.

I wouldn't be able to deal with it if she left. I just knew I wouldn't.

I had to make sure we were both on the same page and wanted exactly the same thing before we got too far again.

I guess I would need to talk to her.

I sighed again and looked at the clock, realizing it was almost time for me to pick her up. Maybe we would end up talking tonight.

--

After I picked Bella up, we had dinner at a nice little restaurant I knew where we could have some privacy to talk and then decided to walk to my apartment.

I intended to behave and try to take things slow, but once in my apartment, it wasn't long until we were lost on each other, kissing, touching and tugging our clothes away.

I just couldn't resist her.

Before I even truly realized what was happening, she was pushing me to my bedroom and, even though I was completely hard already and wanted her more than anything I had ever wanted, I seemed to regain some control over myself when she started to rub her body sinuously against mine.

I needed to make sure she really wanted this and wasn't simply reacting hormonally to what we were doing before we truly were together again. I needed to know she wouldn't freak out and leave again.

Before she could fall on bed with me on top of her, I grabbed her waist and made her look up at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! I really think it would be best for us not to get into that bed right now." She stopped her attack on me and raised an eyebrow, seeming confused.

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?" I was confused by her question as much as she was by my reaction. Wasn't it more than obvious that I desperately did?

"Of course I want to be with you, Bella. I want to be with you more than you can imagine, but I don't want to rush anything." She placed her hands on my chest and shook her head slowly.

"Edward, I don't think we are rushing anything. Yes, I asked you to take things slow, but I immediately realized that wouldn't be possible because I really want to be with you. I just needed us to get to know each other a little better before we jumped into bed again."

"I know and that's how it should have been from the start."

"Yes, but now I feel like we know each other. I know we still have a lot to learn and discover together, but I think we are on the right track. Everyone knows about us already and… Well, I can't take the memory of the night we were together out of my mind. It was so damn good! I want to feel as good as I did that night again. I want you to do those things to me again." I cupped her face in my hands and smiled, happy to know she really did want to be with me, happy to know I could make her feel that good.

"Believe me when I say I really want to do those things to you again too, but I don't want to scare you away. And I certainly don't want you to think all I want from you is sex." Because it wasn't.

I wanted so much more from her, with her.

"Edward, after all these weeks together, I'm pretty sure that's not all you want from me… and why would you scare me away?" She buried her face on my neck and lightly bit down on it, making me groan. "I want you. I really do."

She moved away from me and sat down on the middle of the bed, smiling. She then leaned back a little, holding her weight with her arms, and opened her legs for me in an invitation I just couldn't deny.

* * *

A review for a tease. ;-)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! I hope you like it.

As always, thanks to Kiriny 13 for the help!

Warning: There are lemons in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

I sighed deeply and stretched on bed still feeling a little bit drowsy. I could tell I hadn't slept too much.

I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms after we made love, but now I couldn't seem to feel him next to me in bed anymore.

I very slowly opened my eyes and immediately noticed Edward leaning in against the bedroom wall, looking intently at me.

I was right, I hadn't slept too much. It was 11:15 pm and I was sure Edward hadn't slept yet. He had been watching me.

His hair was sticking out in every direction, his chest was bare and his boxers lay dangerously low on his waist. I unconsciously licked my lips.

He looked amazingly delicious.

Suddenly well aware that I was lying in bed completely naked and that he was ogling me as much as I was ogling him, I pulled the covers up, hiding my body from him.

He furrowed his brow when I did so and started to walk towards me.

"Why did you do that?" I shrugged as he sat down on bed beside me.

"I don't know. I don't feel that comfortable being naked in front of other people…" And every time he looked at me like he was doing now, I felt like he was seeing much more than just my body. It was almost like he could look directly at my soul.

He made a sound that seemed a lot like a huff and shook his head.

"Don't do that. Don't ever hide yourself from me. I'm not other people and I like being able to look at you." He pulled the covers off of me, exposing my body again before I could stop him. I was sure I was slightly blushing when he did so.

He was right, he wasn't just anyone and I knew he had already seen me naked more than once, but I couldn't help it. It was an automatic reaction.

"You are beautiful, Bella. You don't need to hide." He made me roll to the side so I was lying on my back and leaned in to place a kiss on both my breasts, which immediately made a wave of heat travel up my body.

He then kissed my neck and finally my lips, sucking on my lower lip when he pulled back.

"You are perfect." I smiled against his mouth. He could actually make me feel unusually confident with myself. He could make me feel beautiful.

I could get used to this!

As we kissed, I tangled my fingers in his soft hair and pulled on it every time he dove his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it, or bit down on my lower lip eliciting throaty moans from me.

When he turned his attention to my neck, liking and biting on it, I spread my legs for him and he expertly slid between them.

Suddenly, as he kissed down my throat to the valley between my breasts, there was heat. So much heat, taking over every single inch of my body, I barely could breathe. All my nerve endings, all of my senses, were attuned to him and only him.

It was unlike anything I had ever felt.

He took my left breast in his mouth, sucking on my nipple, at the same time his hand kneaded my right one and that had me completely crazy. I arched my back off the bed, moaning and loving the things he could do to me with that talented mouth and those long fingers.

When he lightly bit on my nipple, I screamed his name and pulled on his hair. He pulled back for an instant and smiled up at me before burying his face on the valley between my breasts and running his hand down my stomach to between my legs that parted even more for him.

His fingers ran up and down my entrance a few times, teasing me, before he slipped a finger inside of me while sucking on my breast again.

It was as if another immense heat wave hit my body at that moment, growing in the pit of my stomach and pooling between my legs.

"Edward…" He hummed into my skin and started moving his fingers inside of me, feeling around until he thought I was ready for more. He then inserted a second finger inside of me quickly followed by another one.

I almost screamed out in pleasure and let go of his hair so I could grab onto the sheet beneath me.

He damn knew what he was doing to me.

He kept on moving his fingers in and out of me, curling them when they were inside so they would hit all the right places, and kissing my breasts until I just couldn't hold on anymore and practically begged for him.

"Edward!" He let go of my breasts and kissed up my neck to my mouth before speaking.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." I thought it was quite obvious what I wanted.

"I want you, Edward." His fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me that moment, making me moan loudly.

"And how exactly do you want me?" I didn't think I could talk anymore but he insisted. "Tell me."

"I… Damn, I want you to take me right now, Edward. I want you to…" My sentence was cut short by a moan when he sucked on my earlobe. "I want you to take those boxers off and get inside me again!"

He chuckled and sucked on my earlobe once more before extracting his amazing fingers from inside of me and kneeling down between my legs.

He took a second to look at me and smiled before getting up, taking his boxers off and kneeling down once again.

He moved his hands to my waist, caressing my skin, and smiled once more.

"You have no idea how good you look all spread for me like this." I ran my fingers through my hair and then reached for him, encouraging him to lie down on top of me.

He did so, allowing his hard erection to brush against my entrance and making both of us groan.

His lips then sought mine and finally found them at the same time he slowly slid inside of me, filling me completely.

He stood still for several seconds simply kissing my lips while we got used to each other and I wrapped my legs tightly around him, pulling him as close to me as possible.

I then slowly moved my hips against his, letting him know he could go on and so he started to move on top of me, slowly at first, but faster with every deep thrust. He kept on kissing me and running his hands along my body as we picked up our pace, the bed shaking beneath us due to the force of his thrusts.

I loved the feeling of having him move in and out of me and it wasn't long until both of our breathings were fast and our moans audible.

"Edward…" My fingertips dug on the skin of his back as he sucked on my lower lip and my walls clenched around him.

My name fell from his lips as well as he kept on moving, both of us panting and riding the waves of our orgasms.

When we couldn't go on anymore, he collapsed on top of me, kissing my face. We stayed in that position, my arms wrapped around him and our lips locked together until our breathings slowed down and he extracted himself from inside of me, rolling to the side and allowing me to cuddle in his arms.

He played with the strands of my hair and kissed the top of my head, making my body relax against his and my eyes close.

"And they say men are always the first ones to fall asleep immediately after love making." I giggled and kissed his chest as he pulled me even closer to him.

"Well, all I can say is that I feel way too comfortable in your arms." He kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled his neck.

"That's good to know. Now sleep, beautiful." I nodded and sighed as he pulled the covers over our naked bodies and it wasn't long until I was sleeping again.

**EPOV**

After we made love for the second time and I had fallen asleep with Bella cuddled against my chest, I woke up during the night with her extracting my arm from around her.

We lay on our sides, her back pressed against my chest, and she was being very careful not to wake me up.

I let her move my arm to the side and get up without giving her any indication that I was awake, even though, the fear gripped me.

Was she actually leaving during the night and without saying anything again? After tonight, I had thought she wouldn't do it. I thought she had liked being here with me, but I couldn't be sure….

I was almost convinced she would leave as she looked around the room but to my surprise instead of reaching for her clothes, thrown on the floor, she reached for my shirt.

She wasn't leaving after all.

The little light coming in the room from outside hit her creamy skin as she was putting my shirt on and all I could think was that she was beautiful.

She was perfect with her long brown hair, which fell down her back, her soft skin and small but flawless body.

I watched as she left the bedroom, wondering where she was going.

When she came back I had my eyes open and so she could see I was awake.

She had a glass of water on her hand. She had just gone to the kitchen.

She smiled at me when I looked straight at her and set her glass down on the nightstand before jumping back into bed with me.

She laid on her side, looking at me and I immediately wrapped my arm around her, pulling her towards me so I could press our bodies together.

Her size made her head fit perfectly under my chin.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Why would I mind?" She shrugged.

"I've been meaning to drink something since we got here after dinner, but it's not like we had the time for that." I chuckled at her.

"No, we didn't." Once we got to the apartment we had all but attacked each other and moved straight into bed.

She moved a little in order to lazily kiss my jaw in that amazing way she did.

When she pulled back, I looked down at her, smiling at the sight of her wearing my shirt.

"You look good in my clothes." She looked down at herself and blushed a little.

She was too cute.

"Oh, yes! I hope you don't mind me wearing them, either."

"I don't." I moved so I could kiss her forehead and started to run my hand up and down her back. "You can do whatever you want here, Bella. You should know that by now, already. I want you to be comfortable."

"I am." She wrapped her arm around my waist and buried her face on my chest, under my chin again.

I looked over her head to the clock standing on the nightstand for the first time tonight. It was still 6am.

"Sleep, Bella. It's still early." I felt her nod and it wasn't long until her breathing slowed down, letting me know she had fallen asleep once more.

Not long after, I too feel asleep.

When I woke up again, it was 9am and Bella was still sleeping in my arms in the same position she had fallen asleep on.

I was glad for that. She had woken up twice last night. She needed the rest now.

I stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes, entranced by the way her chest rose every time she breathed and by how she sometimes mumbled something, burying her face further into my chest.

It was while standing there, running my fingers through her hair that I realized something. What I felt for Bella was more than physical, it was more than simple attraction and it was more than a crush.

I was in love with her. I was in love with the amazing, sweet, caring, intelligent, shy and clumsy girl sleeping in my arms.

I was in love with every single little thing she did. I was fascinated with the way she smiled, the way her hair fell on her face, the way she bit down on her lower lip, the way she blushed when I told her just how beautiful I thought she was, the way she responded to every one of my touches, the way her little body fit mine perfectly…

I loved her. I repeated the words over and over in my head, testing them, and smiled widely every time.

I couldn't wait to tell her, see her face when she acknowledged it, and hopefully heard those three little words back. I couldn't scare her away, though. I had to move slowly.

When the clock on my nightstand hit 9:20am, I decided to move, not wanting to wake her up.

I got up, put on my boxers and headed to the kitchen with the intent of making breakfast.

Maybe Bella would like my pancakes.

Alice certainly did but then again, Alice could eat almost as much as Emmett. And everyone knew that Emmett could eat anything!

This could be the perfect start for the day.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny13.

Also, this story is nor being posted at http://twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=670&warning=3

If you can, go there and leave me a review. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

In the kitchen, I got everything ready and started to prepare the pancakes hoping Bella would like them. She would probably be hungry when she woke up.

When I was almost finished, she finally came in the kitchen with sleepy eyes and looking all kinds of cute.

She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back, happy to finally be able to share the morning after we made love with her. It should have been like this from the very start, after all.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" She smiled up at me again and came to give me a kiss.

"Good morning." She ran her hand down my back as I turned my attention back to the stove, sending a shiver down my spine. "I slept amazingly well. What about you?"

"I slept well, too." I had a feeling that was because she had been sleeping next to me, but I wasn't about to tell her that right now. I had to move slowly if I didn't want to scare her away, and I certainly didn't. Especially not now that I had finally realized I was in love with her. "I'm making us breakfast."

She nodded and placed her hands on the kitchen counter, peering over at what I was doing.

"You're making pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Now, this was the reaction I was hoping for.

"I take it you like pancakes?" She just nodded and kissed me before occupying herself with making the coffee while I finished the pancakes.

Once they were ready, I walked to the kitchen table and placed them there looking over at Bella, who leaning over the kitchen counter.

As I stood there looking at her, I couldn't help but think that all she was wearing my shirt. No bra and no panties.

And it seemed like - just to tease me - that shirt kept riding up her thighs every time she moved, revealing a little bit more of her skin to me.

I need to touch her again. The need to feel her skin was almost becoming an addiction, a very welcome one. She was so soft…

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and pressing her stomach to the kitchen counter as she leaned back in my embrace.

"Did you know you look absolutely tempting standing here in only my shirt?" And she did. I could already feel a very specific part of my body responding to her.

"Really?" I nodded against her neck and kissed it again.

"Yes. You're driving me crazy right now." She hummed and nodded.

"Well, that's a very good thing. My plan is working, then!" She giggled and I knew she was kidding, but I just couldn't let it go.

"Ah, I see! So you've been trying to seduce me all along!" She giggled turning her head so she could kiss me.

"Oh, yes!" I chuckled and kissed her again as she wiggled against me.

The little vixen!

From that point on, I kept kissing her neck while my hands explored her body, caressing her covered stomach, her thighs and pulling her shirt up so I could squeeze her round ass while our bodies brushed together.

It wasn't long until my body was completely responding to hers and by the way she was breathing and moaning ever so often, she let me know her body was responding to mine, too.

My suspicions were confirmed when I moved my hand to between her legs and traced her already slick entrance before concentrating my efforts on her clit, making her moan out loud.

She was so wet already! And so warm…

"Edward, I need you. I want you. I want you, now. Here!" I rubbed her clit again and pressed my body against hers so she could feel how much I wanted her, as well.

"I want you, too. Can you feel it?"

"Yes." She reached back so she could cup my erection through the fabric of my boxers, making me moan. "Edward…"

I kissed her neck and moved my hands up her stomach so I could unbutton the shirt she was wearing and then took it off, throwing it to the floor.

My hands immediately went to her skin, moving up her stomach so I could cup her breasts in them. She moaned when I did so and threw her head back so I could kiss her neck.

I played with her amazing breasts for a few minutes, teasing her nipples with my thumb until she rubbed her body against mine and spoke again.

"Edward, now! Please…" I could never deny her anything.

I let go of her and pulled back so I could pull my boxers down, releasing my already hard erection.

I then pressed my body to hers again, moving one of my hands down to between her legs so I could tease her clit once more. She moaned loudly when I did so, pushing her ass back and making my erection slid between her just below her buttocks.

"So good…" I had to agree with her. It felt damn good. "Edward…"

I nodded and placed a kiss on her shoulder, before moving my hand up to her waist. I gripped it as she bent down, allowing me to easily enter her from behind.

She gripped the kitchen counter when I did so and moaned, making me groan as well.

We stood still for several seconds as we got used to this new position and I ran a hand up and down her spine.

Then, she started to slowly buck her hips back, letting me know I could start moving and so I did, slowly at first, but faster with every thrust.

I extracted myself almost completely out of her only to slam back inside, making both of us scream out in please.

She looked incredibly beautiful like this and felt so good! I had to let her know that.

"Bella, you have no idea how good you feel in this position. You're so wet and tight! She moaned loudly and started bucking her hips faster, meeting every single one of my thrust and increasing our rhythm.

"Oh, Edward! This is so good!" It definitely was and I had to confess, there was something about making love here in the kitchen that made it all that more thrilling.

She let out a moan every time I filled her completely and that pleased me immensely. It was an amazing sound and I enjoyed knowing I was the one causing it.

Our movements became faster and faster, erratic even, as I thrusted harder and deeper inside of her. I groaned in response to her moans and whimpers and gripped her hips tighter as she moved faster beneath me.

I ran my hand up her back and knotted it in her hair as she moved a little so she was standing more upright and this position was just too good.

She let me know she liked it as well by increasing the volume of her moans.

We wouldn't last long…

The way she took me in like this was enough to make me reach that peak we were climbing to once she moaned my name one last time and tightened deliciously around me.

The heat took over my body as hers trembled in my arms, both our breathings fast and shallow.

We kept moving, slower this time, until we both lost most of our body strength and I had to let go of her waist and grab the kitchen counter for support.

Bella really did unexplainable things to me.

Only when we seemed to recover a little did I pull out of her, placing several lazy kisses on her neck as she turned around in my arms to look at me, allowing me to bury my face in her hair.

After a few minutes she pulled back, leaning against the counter and smiled up at me while brushing the hair away from my face.

"Now, that was pretty interesting." I chuckled at her and leaned in order to kiss her lips.

"Indeed, it was."

"We'll have to do this more often." I chuckled again at her hopeful tone and nodded. Yes, we would have to do this again.

"I know but for now, I have other ideas..." She cocked an eyebrow at me in curiosity but before she could say anything, I picked her up bridal style and winked at her, heading back to the bedroom.

The breakfast could wait.

**BPOV**

Even after a day, I couldn't stop thinking about the night and morning spent with Edward

I was glad we already had something similar prepared for tonight. We didn't seem to be able to get enough of each other.

Work was going as well as my love life and I really did enjoy the company of my more-than-irreverent boss.

At the exact moment we were sitting at her favorite diner, two huge sandwiches and drinks on the table between us and Alice was all but attacking her food.

She really could eat as much as Emmett.

In between bites, she took the opportunity to snoop on my life and tell me about hers.

"So, how are things between you and my brother? Please, remember I'm not asking about what you two do in bed!" I rolled my eyes at her. She would never just let it go, would she?

"Things are good. So good, I keep waiting for something to happen."

"Why would something happen?" I didn't know. Maybe that was my irrational side speaking, or maybe it was just my subconscious reminding me I still had a few things to take care of back in Forks.

"No reason. I just feel like this is the first time in my life that I'm really happy and that everything is going right, so I'm just afraid. It's stupid."

"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing will happen. Edward is wrapped around your finger already, I can tell. And you're head over heels for him, so there's nothing to worry about. You have to relax and enjoy life." I nodded.

Alice was right. I was just being stupid. Just because I was happy, it didn't mean something would have to go wrong.

I simply had to be thankful for the job I had, the friends I had found, and for having Edward in my life.

Alice took a big bite of her sandwich, bigger than she should be able to, and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Now, Bella, without giving me any details about how amazing my brother is in bed; have you guys finally done it again?" I rolled my eyes again and simply nodded, unsure about being able to keep to myself something that she didn't need to know about.

She squealed loudly and clapped her hands, making everyone around look at us.

"That's great! A sexually satisfied Edward equals a less mopey Edward and I'm all for that! It also equals a very happy Bella." I took a sip of my drink and rolled my eyes again.

I seemed to do a lot of that around Alice.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for the help.

Go check this story out at: http://www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=670

* * *

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

I ended the class and about 10 kids immediately ran out of the room, screaming and laughing as always. I smiled at the sight of them and shook my head.

No matter how much they enjoyed the class, getting away was always their favorite part.

The only kid left was Anna. She was always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave, waiting around to tell me she liked the class and say goodbye.

She was a sweet, clumsy little girl and one of my best students, as well.

I watched as she got up, trying to grab onto her backpack and the papers in front of her at the same time and effectively letting her backpack fall. I chuckled quietly and walked towards her, picking the backpack up.

She smiled shyly up at me when I did so.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"You're welcome, Anna. Here you go." I helped her put her back pack on, smiling when she let the paper she was holding fall down.

She was like a mini version of Bella with all the clumsiness. She had actually managed to trip on the piano bench flying to the floor once when I asked her to play, just like Bella would inevitably do.

I bent down to pick the paper and then kissed her cheek, making her blush before waving goodbye and running to the door.

She truly was a cute kid.

I watched as she got out smiling and then turned around so I could organize all of the chairs and musical instruments lying around. Once I started teaching, I immediately understood that once you put more than two kids together they inevitably left a mess behind.

"You know, that was super cute." I immediately turned back around at the sound of Bella's voice to see her standing at the door.

She looked beautiful standing there with her hair on a messy ponytail and a smile on her face. So beautiful I needed to have her close to me.

I gestured for her to get closer to me and she did so, stepping into my embrace and allowing me to kiss her soft, full lips.

"What are you doing here, love?"

"Alice had a few things to do, so she gave me the day off and I decided to come say hi and see if you wanted to have lunch with me once you were done here." That sounded like a wonderful idea.

"I'm glad you came by and I definitely want to have lunch with you. I have one more class with my little monsters and then I'm off. You can stay here and watch the class if you want."

"I'd love to. I want to see you in teacher mode!" I chuckled and nuzzled her nose with my own. "From what I've seen already, I think you're great."

"You think so?"

"Yes, the kids that ran past me seemed really happy and that cute, little girl who stayed behind has a crush on you."

"Who? Anna?" She nodded while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.

"Yes. She blushed when you kissed her cheek and everything." I nodded while leaning in so I could kiss Bella's cheek.

"You know, Ms. Swan, I think I know someone else who does that when I kissed her." I allowed my lips to trace her jaw line and just as I expected, she blushed. "Does that mean you have a crush on me, too?"

Bella blushed even more, if possible, before smiling shyly up at me.

"You know I do." I smiled at her answer.

I wanted her to feel much more than just that for me, but it wasn't a bad start.

"Anna reminds me of you with her big brown eyes, blushing and clumsy ways, you know?" Bella smiled sweetly while raising an eyebrow at my statement.

"She does?"

"Yes. I imagine that if we ever have daughter, she'll be like that." Bella immediately stiffened in my arms while I mentally kicked myself for having said that.

"If we ever have a daughter?"I nodded. I shouldn't have brought this up, but it was too late now. "Do you think about that?"

I could lie to her and say no and not risk making her run away, but I chose not to. I wanted her to be fully committed to this.

"About what? Having a family with you one day?" She nodded. "Yes, I do. How could I not? I obviously like children, so I would like to have a kid or two in the future. Preferably with you."

She once again nodded very slowly. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head and for a moment there, I almost thought I had succeeded in making her close off but much to my relief, I felt her relax in my arms.

"I had never thought about that before."

"And?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But not now, not anytime soon." I smiled at her and leaned in to lightly kiss her.

"One day, Bella." She nodded in agreement with me and then pulled me in for another kiss.

There, it wasn't so bad. She wasn't running away.

BPOV

As I watched him with the little kids playing and laughing, I couldn't help but notice how amazing he was. He was attentive, careful and all around sweet with those kids. He was so perfect, it made my heart swell.

Right there at that moment, I realized that I never wanted to lose him. I couldn't lose him.

I was in love with him. I loved him and that amazing man actually wanted to form a family with me one day.

That knowledge was almost liberating and, truthfully, it seemed like a lovely prospect for my future. I would just have to convince Charlie of that and make him realize this was where I belonged.

It was time he understood I wasn't going back, that I could make it on my own and that I was finally happy.

I wasn't looking forward to that conversation, though.

I was brought out of my reveries when a little boy of about 9 all but banged on the piano keys in front of him, filling the room with a loud noise and I just couldn't help but to giggle at Edward's chagrin expression, which he quickly tried to conceal in order not to hurt the boy's feelings.

Edward in his teacher mode was way too cute.

--

After Edward finished his class, we went out for lunch and after he was finished for the day, we headed to my apartment where we inevitably ended in bed.

We made love and after simply cuddled in each other's arms until a sound that could only be described as a roar interrupted that comfortable silence that had settled upon us.

I was quite embarrassed when I realized that noise had come from my stomach. Edward laughed and then leaned in to place a kiss on it.

"That was quite a growl. Are you hungry, love?" I nodded embarrassingly as he kissed my cheek. "Me too."

I guess that was more than natural since we had skipped dinner in detriment of other fun activities.

"Maybe we should make something for us to eat." He nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on my lips before letting me go.

I got up and reached for my panties and Edward's shirt, putting them on and smiling back at him. He smiled back at me while stretching on bed and then finally got up as well.

I shamelessly ogled him as put his boxers on, admiring the way his muscles flexed and then relaxed with each single movement he made.

He truly was a sight to behold.

"Are you staring at me, Ms. Swan?" I moved my eyes up his chest to his face and shrugged, blushing as usual.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I nodded as he walked towards me and enveloped me in his arms, crushing our chests together.

His lips immediately found mine and I quickly found myself moaning into his mouth when his tongue locked in a battle with my own.

I was instantly completely lost in him and my hands gained a life of their own, running up and down his chest and tracing every single one of his muscles.

His own hands didn't stay still, caressing my sides and then moving down to squeeze my ass.

When his hands pulled my shirt up a little bit so they could make contact with my skin, I moaned embarrassingly loud, earning a reaction similar to mine from Edward before he pulled back.

I raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but Edward just shook his head and smiled down at me.

"Come on, Bella, let's go make something for us to eat before I throw you back on that bed again." I hummed in appreciation of his idea.

"Kinky, Mr Cullen!" He just laughed at me and took my hand in his, leading me to the kitchen.

Once there, Edward worked on making us some sandwiches, which we ended up eating in the living room.

I was so hungry that I practically devoured my sandwich, making Edward laugh. In my defense, he actually finished eating before I did. I guess he was as hungry as I was. It was no wonder since we spent most of the evening in the bedroom doing things that required a considerable amount of energy.

Once I was finished, I placed my glass down and then turned to smile at Edward.

"That was great, Edward. I was quite hungry already." He smiled back at me and placed his hand on my thigh after placing his own glass down.

"I know. Aren't I a great cook?" I laughed at him and shook my head while climbing into his lap so I was straddling him.

"I'm not sure if knowing how to make sandwiches qualifies as cooking, Edward." He faked a hurt expression while moving his hands down to my waist.

"Sandwiches are not all I can make. I happen to be able to make some irresistible pancakes." I laughed again and leaned in to kiss him.

I did have a soft spot for his pancakes.

"I know. I love your pancakes." He nodded in agreement with me while his hands started to knead my waist and his lips found my neck, sucking and kissing the skin there.

I let him lavish attention to my neck area, tilting my head to the side in order to give him a better access. I all but purred at the pleasure coursing through my veins for several minutes before I brought his lips to mine, sucking greedily on his tongue when it invaded my mouth.

While we kissed, my hands made their way to Edward's hair while his pulled my shirt up, taking it off and then throwing it to the side when we parted for air.

He immediately made me lean back a little then and pressed his lips to the valley between my breasts, setting my whole body on fire.

When his hand moved to cup my breast in it and his mouth closed around my nipple, I pulled hard on his hair and bucked my hips in his direction, letting him know just how much I wanted him already.

And by what I could tell, he wanted me, too.

From that point on, my actions became hasty as I tried to kiss, touch and nibble on every inch of his skin I had access to. His lips, his neck, his shoulders and chest...

Gladly, Edward seemed as eager to touch and kiss all of me as I was to taste him and, as usual, I was quickly completely lost in him and his kisses and touches.

Edward was working on pulling my panties down my ass so he could then make me move and take them off completely when there was a knock on the door, quickly followed by another one and then a third.

Edward groaned loudly and buried his face on my neck while complaining.

"You got to be kidding me!" I sighed and tried to untangle myself from Edward, looking apologetically at him

Talk about bad timing!

Edward seemed frustrated. I was, too, but I apparently would have to open the door as the person didn't seem to want to go away.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, but the only person who comes here besides you is Alice, so it's probably just her. She better have something really exciting to tell me." Edward rolled his eyes and reluctantly let me go.

I picked his shirt up and put it on again, heading for the front door. If Alice was here interrupting us, she would have to deal with seeing me half naked wearing little more than her brother's shirt.

The person I opened the door for was not Alice, though, and I immediately wished I had put on something else.

This wasn't good.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	17. Chapter 16

Here's chapter 16. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny14 for betaing this.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. At all.

My father was standing at my door. The door which I had opened wearing only my panties and my boyfriend's shirt, who was standing in my living room half-naked.

How was I going to explain this to Charlie? _Hi, dad! Yes, I was just making out in my couch with my boyfriend when you interrupted us. Isn't it great?_ Yes, that should go well.

"Dad!" I could hear Edward moving around the living room as Charlie looked at me with a less-than-amused look on his face.

"Bella, is that a proper way to open the door?" Charlie closed the door behind him and walked in my apartment, immediately looking in Edward's direction.

I could see in his eyes the moment he realized what was happening here and what I saw there scared me. Charlie was angry.

"Bella, what's this?" I opened my mouth to answer him, but no sound came out. I didn't know what to say.

I turned to Edward for support, but he looked as lost as I was. I hadn't told him much about my father, but I was pretty sure Edward knew getting caught half-naked with Charlie's Swan daughter wasn't the best way to be accepted by him.

Charlie looked Edward over and then turned to me.

"Bella, please go get decent."

"Dad, I don't..." He didn't let me go on.

"Bella, go get dressed. I don't enjoy seeing my daughter like this." He turned his attention to Edward and all but barked his words. "I suggest you do the same and then leave, young man. I'd like to talk to my daughter alone."

I could tell Edward wanted to say something to my father, but I didn't let him in fear Charlie would start a fight. I walked towards him, grabbed his hand and almost ran to the bedroom.

"I can't believe this just happened!" I entered the room and immediately started searching for my clothes, taking Edward's shirt off and throwing it to him. "Get dressed, Edward."

"Bella, I'll talk to your father and I'm sure that..." I shook my head. That wasn't such a good idea.

"No, I have to be the one to talk to him first. It will be better if I do, believe me. The best you can do now is get dressed and leave."

"I don't want to leave you right now, Bella."

"I know, Edward, but its better like that. I know my father." Edward sighed and then nodded before getting dressed. I knew he didn't like the idea of leaving, but I knew that if he stayed, Charlie would only make things worse.

"You have to promise me you'll call me after you talk to your father." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I will, I promise." He seemed satisfied with that.

Once we were both dressed, I led Edward to the front door, purposely avoiding Charlie, and kissed him goodbye with the promise of calling later. The introductions would have to wait because if I even tried to do so, Charlie would all but massacre Edward right now.

I then took a deep breath and walked towards Charlie, who was standing at the living room waiting for me.

He immediately lashed out on me.

"Is this what you call making it on your own, Bella? Sleeping around with guys like that one? If you're counting on those guys to support you, you…"

"I don't count on anyone to support me, dad. I can do that all on my own." Charlie sighed as I spoke and then nodded, doing his best to remain calm.

I understood this wasn't an easy situation for him and I appreciated he was trying to keep calm. It didn't surprise me, though. Charlie wasn't one for confrontations and scream contests.

"Very well, Bella. You already proved you can come here and live alone, then. You've made your point. It's time you come back home with me." I shook my head as I listened to him.

I knew this was why he was here. He was still set on making me come back.

Charlie was an overprotective father, he had always been, and he wanted me close to him so he could make sure nothing ever happened to me. I didn't want to live in Fork, though. As lovely as the town was, that place wasn't for me.

"Dad, I'm not coming back."

"Of course you are. I won't let you leave me like she did, Bella. And Jacob is waiting for you back home."

"Dad, Jacob and I are just friends and that won't change. I don't love him. And I'm not like mom. We left for very different reasons. Mom left because, even though, I believe she loved you, that love wasn't enough. She was wild and irresponsible and she needed to be free. I left Forks because I wanted to have a better life. I left Forks... In search for love, I guess. Love for someone else, for me, and for a job I felt accomplished doing."

"And have you? Have you found that love, Bella?"

"Yes, I did. Dad, I love Edward and I've made great friends and my job is amazing." Everything was exactly how it should be. I loved Edward and I was sure that if he didn't feel the same for me, at least he felt strongly about me.

Charlie didn't seem to share my opinion, though.

"You don't love him, Bella. You're simply caught up in this life you think you are creating for yourself. You're blinded by everything and by him. I don't want you to suffer when you realize you have been living an illusion..." No, Charlie was wrong.

Edward wouldn't hurt me, I knew he wouldn't.

"It's not like that, dad..."

"Isn't it? I know you, honey. You're not the kind of girl who sleeps with guys she knows for less than 6 months..." I knew he wanted to say more. I knew seeing me with Edward hadn't been pleasant to him, but I didn't let him go on.

"Doesn't that prove that I love him? If I sleep with him, doesn't it mean I feel something for him?" Charlie shook his head as if trying not to think about it.

"No, it proves that you are caught up in the big city life. It means you're trying to be like the girls here. And that guy, Bella, he's a city boy. He'll end up breaking your heart. He'll disappoint you." He wouldn't, I was sure of that.

"H's not like that, he..." Charlie didn't let me go on, interrupting me.

"I caught him half-naked in your living room, Bella. He is like that." I bit my lower lip and shook my head. There was no way I would be able to convince Charlie to see my point of view. I got my stubbornness from him, after all.

I should have told him about Edward right away and not wait for something like this to happen. Now, it was just too late.

"Come back with me, Bella. I miss you and you have no idea how unorganized that house has been since you left. You know I can't keep track of everything when I have work." I smiled a little, imagining the state in which that house probably was.

Charlie knew how to do a lot of things, but cooking and taking care of a house weren't on that list.

I also smiled at his excuse for making me come back. He said he needed my help in the house, but I knew he wanted me close to him because he missed me and because he was worried.

"Dad, if I come back it will be for only one week. I'll arrange for someone to help you around the house and then I'll come back. I'll visit you every time I have the chance and you can do the same, but I belong here."

"You don't, Bella. I need your help and I'm sick and..." I immediately stopped him.

Why hadn't he said anything before?

"You're sick? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing too serious. I'm just not as young as I used to be." I furrowed my brow. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Dad?" He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"It's just my heart, Bella. The doctor said I had to cut back on a few things and everything would be okay and I'm doing so. There will be no problem." I shook my head.

I would have to talk to his doctor soon and make sure everything really was okay. If it wasn't, I would scowl Charlie so much it would be.

I would find someone in Forks who could help him and make sure he ate healthily. Maybe Sue would be up for that task.

"Okay. I'll go with you, dad, but only for a week." He nodded.

"Bella, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sure that once you're back home you'll have time to think and realize all you feel for that boy is an infatuation. You'll realize you belong in Forks with Jacob and me." I simply nodded, knowing it wasn't worth continuing this conversation as it wouldn't take us anywhere.

I would go to Forks for a week and take care of everything. Then, I would come back to Edward because if I didn't, then I would be like my mother.

--

That night after I talked to Charlie, I went to Edward's apartment. I need to speak to him, explain everything and make sure he knew what my plans where.

I didn't have to say anything, the moment he saw me and let me in his apartment, he knew why I was here.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor before shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

"Wait, Edward. I'm leaving, but it's only for a week. I'll talk to Alice and then I'll take care of everything back in Forks and come back. My father needs me right now."

"I understand you need to help your father, Bella, but are you? Are you coming back?" Of course I was! He was here, after all.

"Yes, I'm coming back! Of course I'm coming back." I walked towards him and stopped just inches away from him.

Did he really think I would leave him? I had already left once, so of course he would think that. There was no way I would make that mistake again, though.

I loved him too much to lose him and I needed to make him understand that there was no way I could be without him now that I knew what it was like to have him.

"Edward, when I first met you that night on the train, I was completely lost. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore but in just one night, you changed that. You made me want to stay and fight for myself. You made me realize I could make it on my own and for that I'm grateful. You made me feel strong, so of course I'm coming back to you."

"Bella…" I placed my hand on his chest, not letting him go on. I had to tell him everything first.

"I was happy to know I could make it alone, but when I saw you again at Alice's apartment, I realized I didn't want to make it alone after all. I don't want to be alone. I want to follow my dreams with someone by my side. Someone I can share my victories, the good times and even the not-so-good ones with." He ran his hands up my sides to my back, pulling me closer to him and whispered.

"And who would that someone be?" I smiled at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" He shrugged while leaning in so our foreheads were touching. "You. I want it to be you."

His nose nuzzled mine as I pulled myself impossibly closer to him.

"Edward, I love you." With all my heart, with my entire being.

He just stood there looking at me for several seconds before a mile-wide smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too." He let out a shaky laugh. "God, I was so afraid I would scare you away if I didn't find the perfect time to tell you how I felt and you ended up saying it first."

I felt my face light up in a smile as I looked at him.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Bella, I love you. I love you more than anything; more than I ever thought was possible." That was good. That was very good.

His hands moved up my back to my neck, then to my face as he closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together.

I let him kiss me as he pleased, responding accordingly. The kiss started light and sweet, but quickly became deeper, more passionate and almost desperate as he gained access to my mouth and our tongues locked in a battle none of us was truly interested in winning.

We only pulled back when the need for aid was imperative. I immediately whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine, but the feeling of lost was quickly replaced by one of happiness when I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me.

He nuzzled my nose with his again, making me giggle, before speaking.

"When are you going? Can you stay for a while longer tonight?" I nodded as he enveloped me in his arms again.

"Tomorrow but yes, I can stay for a little while longer." I felt him nod as he buried his face in my hair, tightening his hold on me.

We stood there kissing and touching until Edward gently picked me up and carried me to his room.

He was so gentle with me while he laid me down and took my clothes off, I almost felt like I was a porcelain doll. I could feel the love he had said he felt for me in every single thing he did and in the way he looked at me. He peppered my whole body with kisses, caressing every inch of skin he had access to before aligning our bodies together.

Suddenly, his roaming hands stilled and he fixed his eyes on mine.

His eyes were burning with several deep emotions of which I could only clearly make out lust.

For a brief moment, I wondered what those other emotions were.

"Bella…" I moved a shaky hand to his face and traced his defined jaw line with my fingers.

"Yes?" He lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"You won't leave me for real this time, will you? You'll come back..." The breath got caught in my throat as I laid there looking at him.

Would he ever be able to forget that morning I left without saying anything? Would he ever be able to trust me enough to know that I was never leaving again, that I would always come back to him?

"No, I won't leave you. I'll come back."

"If you're not sure if you'll come back, I don't think we should go on with this…" I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I won't leave. Not unless you want me too…" He smiled a lopsided smile and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll never want you to leave." And with those simple words, I felt myself fall deeper, harder.

For the first time, I could truly give myself to someone…

We made love twice that night before I left early in the morning, my skin still tingling from Edward's touch and with the promise I would come back.

* * *

Good? Bad?

A review for a teaser.


	18. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17, finally! I hope you like it.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks to Kiriny13!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

BPOV

I spent the next four days after I had arrived in Forks taking care of everything so I could make sure Charlie would have someone to take care of him. Sue had agreed to help him with food and such since he was such a horrible cook and, even though I knew he wasn't satisfied with it, Charlie had started to realize I really would go back to New York.

He had tried to convince me to stay, had asked Jacob to do the same, but I was pretty sure he knew my decision had been made. That didn't stop him to keep on trying, though.

I had also talked to Charlie's doctor, who assured me that if Charlie ate properly and didn't overdo his work, everything would be alright. It was a great relief for me.

I would just enjoy my last two days here and spend some time with my father.

Charlie and I were sitting in the living room one night, him watching a baseball game while I read a book like we used to do, when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie got up to see who it was while I simply kept on reading. It was probably one of his buddies anyway.

I couldn't understand what Charlie was saying, but I could immediately recognize the voice of the person who was talking to him.

As if being drawn to it, I immediately got up and walked past Charlie, my attention fixed on the person standing at the door.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, Bella." I smiled at him, taking several steps in his direction. I couldn't believe he was here and I almost couldn't believe how much I had missed him in only 4 days.

"Edward…"

"I know you said you would come back, Bella, and I believe you, but I kept thinking something might happen and I just couldn't stand not seeing you if only for a week. I needed to see you, to tell you I love and I want you to come back with me. I needed to make sure you knew what you have to come back to. I want you to move in with me, I want you to marry me, I want to have babies with you." He said it all in a rush and only stopped when I all but threw myself at him, feeling his arms envelop me immediately.

My mind was racing with everything he had said but of one thing I was sure.

"Slow down, Edward. I love you too and, I'm not sure if that was an invitation or not, but I would very much like to move in with you." He looked down at me, smiling crookedly.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"It was an invitation and I hope you know I'll definitely make you move in with me once we get back to New York." I moved my hands up his chest to his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I hope so." He smiled again and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was quickly interrupted when Charlie cleared his throat behind us. Funny… with the excitement of seeing Edward, I had almost forgotten my father was in the room watching us.

I guess this was the time to introduce the two of them. I untangled myself from Edward and took his hand in mine, turning around to look at my father.

"Dad, I didn't introduce you two back in New York, but this is Edward Cullen. He's the guy I've been seeing."

Edward extended his hand for Charlie while smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir." Charlie opted to simply nod his head.

"Edwin…" I sighed as Charlie called Edward 'Edwin' and shook my head. He was doing it on purpose.

Deciding to ignore Charlie's reaction, I turned my attention to Edward who was lightly frowning. I knew he wanted my father's acceptance but apparently, that was something Charlie wouldn't give that easily.

"Are you going back to New York today?" I really hoped he wasn't. Now that he was here I wanted to get to spend at least a few hours with him.

"No. I thought I would stay here until you go back. If you want me to stay, that is." I smiled up at Edward as Charlie huffed and mumbled something I couldn't quite understand. Why was he being so difficult? Couldn't he see that I was happy with Edward?

"Of course I want you to stay, Edward. You'll stay here and tomorrow morning I'll show you around. There are some nice places around here that I'm sure you'll like to see." Edward smiled down at me and nodded.

"If you're there, I'm sure I will." I bit down on lower lip and nodded up at Edward wanting nothing more than to just cuddle in his arms, but I knew my father would probably not like to see that very much.

"You might want to show him around, Bella, but he's not staying here. There's no space for him." There was no space?

How many times did he let Jacob sleep here? There certainly was space, even if it was on the couch, for him then.

Frowning, I turned my attention back to Charlie who was still standing in the middle of the living room looking at Edward and me.

"Dad, you know there's space."

"I don't care how you do it in New York, but that boy is not sleeping in your room here."

"Dad, I…" Edward squeezed my hand not letting me go on.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll go somewhere else."

"No! You can stay here." He shouldn't have to leave just because Charlie had decided to act like this all of the sudden. I knew seeing me with Edward like he had in New York was probably not easy, but he had to understand that if I was intimate with Edward, it was because I felt strongly about him.

Charlie had to make an effort to understand that and finally accept that Edward was part of my life. He had to learn how to at least be civil with Edward.

"Bella, really, I don't want to cause you any problem. I'm sure I can find a place to stay for two nights." Something about Edward's tone of voice made me look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

His voice was as smooth and melodical as always, but it also let on that there was something bothering him. I needed to know what that was.

Taking advantage of the fact we were still holding hands, I tugged Edward towards the kitchen looking over my shoulder to my father.

"I'll be right back, dad. I need to talk to you." I almost expected him to say something or follow Edward and me to the kitchen, but he didn't. He gave us at least that much privacy.

Once in the kitchen, I let go of Edward's hand and looked directly at him.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Bella." I shook my head letting him know I didn't believe that and so he went on. "It's just that maybe I shouldn't have come here. I mean, I came because I missed you and wanted to see you, but my presence will only make things more difficult for you."

"More difficult?"

"Bella, your father wants you to stay here so he can, I don't know, protect you and in this case, I am what he's keeping you away from in this place, so he certainly doesn't appreciate my presence… or like me, for that matter."

"Edward, it's not you, it's…"

"The idea of me, I know. I just don't want to get between you and your father, Bella. I want you to go back to New York with me. I came here to make sure you would because I don't want to lose but if in the end you decide to stay here, there's nothing I can do. It's your decision."

"I'm not staying, Edward. I want to be with you in New York and…" It suddenly clicked in my mind and I understood what his tone of voice in the kitchen meant. "You think I'm being weak, don't you?"

"No, not weak… but I think you should be able to make your own decisions without anyone influencing you. You're strong enough to be able to choose your destiny for yourself and I'm sure your father wants the best for you, but… It's your life, Bella." And he was afraid I would let my father influence me to stay here. He was afraid I would leave him for good this time.

I wouldn't.

I had never stood up for myself when it came to my father, but I guess this was the time to do it. I couldn't let him manipulate me and I certainly couldn't allow him to make me feel weak. I wasn't. I couldn't be.

Edward's words kept running through my head. I could be a fighter if I wanted to and I had a lot to lose if I didn't set things straight with Charlie and went on with my life—a life with Edward in it.

I got closer to Edward and stood on my tiptoes so I could steal a kiss and then walked back to the living room, determined to set things straight with Charlie. I had too much to lose if I didn't.

Charlie immediately looked at me once I reentered the room and motioned to the kitchen area.

"Is the boy gone?"

"No." He grunted something and I took a deep breath, packing the courage I needed to do this. "Dad, what's your problem with Edward? You don't know him, so you can't form a judgment about him. Is this because he's not Jacob and for some reason you always thought Jacob was the one for me? If that's it dad, let me tell you: _I'm_ the one who gets to choose who I want to be with and Jacob was never that person."

"Why not? Jacob's a good boy."

"So is Edward, and I actually love him. I never felt anything for Jacob."

"You can't love that boy, Bella. You don't know him long enough for that."

"We've talked about this before, dad. I do love Edward and maybe if you gave him a chance and try to get to know him a little, you would understand why. He makes me happy, dad. He makes laugh and he makes me feel protected, loved and just… like I am the most important thing in his world."

"Bella, if you think…" I didn't let him go on. I needed to let it all put now.

"Dad, I don't know what you want for me, but if you keep pressuring me to stay - if you keep controlling me – you'll only succeed in pushing me away. I'm a grown-up and I can make my own decisions and you don't need me here. I know you know how to take care of yourself perfectly well."

"That's not the point, Bella. I miss you. Is it wrong for me to want my daughter to be around?"

"Dad, don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to feel accomplished?"

"Of course I do, Bella, but you can do that here where I can protect you."

"Or where you can control me…"

"I don't want to control you, Bella."

"Dad, if I let you, you'll probably choose the person you think I should marry! Isn't that control?" He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I never saw it that way… I always just wanted to protect you. I want the best for you."

"I believe you do, but I'm going back to New York whether you like it or not. I'll come visit whenever I can, but my life's not here anymore. I have a lot to lose if I leave New York and I'm not willing to lose any of those things." Charlie didn't say anything and I knew that was because he needed to think things over. He needed to make peace with my decisions.

"Oh and Edward's staying here until we go back."

"Bella, I don't know that boy. He's not staying in my house."

"Isn't this my house too?" He nodded. "Well, then he's staying. I know him and I trust him. I even love him."

Once again, Charlie was not happy with my decision at all, but I think he had understood it wasn't worth fighting me when it came to this now. If there's one thing I could say about Charlie, it's that he was a man who knew when to step back.

"Fine, but he's staying on the couch." I smiled at Charlie and nodded. There was nothing wrong with a little compromise.

Charlie all but sulked for the rest of the night, questioning Edward about the most random things every now and then and it took me a lot to convince him to allow Edward to sleep on the couch, but he eventually gave in.

Of course that once Charlie was fast asleep, Edward snuck into my room so we could talk for a while. And of course, our conversation turned into something else even though I knew Edward wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of having my father down the hall.

Either way, that night we made slow, intimate and passionate love in my childhood bed. We gave each other to one another completely. We let go and it was almost as if we had become one.

As we lightly kissed and touched, I felt love, true and real, surround me like I had never felt before.

And when I reached my release, Edward locked eyes with me and held me in his arms as I told him just how much I loved him. And when he reached his release, I did the same, holding him close to me as he whispered a chant of 'I love you's in my ear.

EPOV

I didn't know what had gotten into me. All I knew was that I needed to see Bella, I needed to hold her in my arms and let her delectable smell surround me. I needed to make sure she would come back to me.

I loved her and she loved me and I couldn't even think about being without her anymore. She was part of me now and there was no way I would give that part up. She was too important for me.

And it was with that in mind that I got on a plane to Washington and all but barged into Bella's house just so I could kiss her and make sure she was mine.

And it turned out she really was and she was definitely going back home with me. All in all, it had been a very successful trip, especially having in mind that Bella was now sleeping in my arms as I allowed my eyes to analyze her childhood bedroom.

It was full of memories of her growing up and I could tell her father hadn't changed anything. He probably missed her more than he would ever admit out loud and by keeping her room intact, he felt like she wasn't so far away after all.

I suddenly felt like I had something in common with him. We both loved Bella, albeit in very different ways, and I could understand what he felt. Being without Bella couldn't be easy. I could tell she was the light of this house, she gave it life and when she wasn't here, her father more than likely felt alone most of the time. Bella had once told me her father had never gotten over her mother, not even after being divorced for more than twenty years.

He needed someone in his life just as much as I needed Bella in mine.

I sighed and tightened my hold on Bella, pulling her a little closer to me while she moaned incoherently in her sleep in that adorable way she always seemed to do. I was very aware that her father could come into the room, and probably kill me once he saw me like this with his daughter, but Bella's warm and small body felt so good cuddled against mine I didn't dare to move.

I really just wanted to be with her. Forever, if I had a say in it.


	19. Chapter 18

Hi! Finally an update! I hope you like this chapter.

Also, I wrote an one-shot for the Long Distance Lovin' Contest and another one for the Lovin In The Oven Contest. Both contests are anonymous so I can't say which ones are my entries but if you have the time you should go check the stories and vote for the ones you like the best. You can do it here:

fanfiction(dot)net/~longdistancelovincontest

fanfiction(dot)net/~lovinintheovencontest

* * *

**Chapter 18**

EPOV

"Come on, Edward, I can't let you leave Forks without seeing this place. Plus, we'll be able to be completely alone there."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one ever goes to that part of the beach, especially during the week." Bella smiled at me while taking my hand enthusiastically and I found myself smiling back at her while allowing myself to be dragged to whatever place she knew on the La Push beach and seemed to like so much.

She said we could truly be alone there and that was all I was asking for and looking forward to. I truly didn't care where we were going if we got to be by ourselves for a while.

I let her walk slightly ahead front of me, enjoying the way her hips swayed from side to side way more than I probably should. Until those hips stopped swaying and Bella came to a halt, that is.

I approached her and rested my hand on the small of her back but before I could say anything or even had the time to register what was happening, there was a guy walking towards her and enveloping her in what was, in my opinion, a too-tight hug.

"Bella! I can't believe this. What are you doing here?"

Now, I didn't know who this guy was, but I definitely didn't like the way he was touching and looking at my girl. My girl!

Bella took a step back when he let her go, running her hand through her hair and smiling at the guy.

"Jake! I came to show Edward the beach." She pointed at me. "Jacob, this is Edward. Edward, that would be Jacob, obviously." Ah, the Jacob!

He eyed me suspiciously for a few seconds before accepting my stretched hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." He nodded curtly.

"Yeah, you too."

Silence feel upon us for a few seconds as Jacob and I looked at each other before Bella cleared her throat.

"So, Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm… Well, I'm actually running a little late. I have a date with Leah…"

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" He nodded as Bella laughed. "I thought she hated you."

"Yes, well… Maybe she still does sometimes, but… You know."

"Yes and I'm happy for you, Jake." I was definitely happy for the guy too, especially if that meant he would keep his hands and eyes off my girl.

"Thank you. What about you? Are you staying?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going back to New York tomorrow. I have my whole life there." She looked over at me while saying that and I couldn't help but smile at her.

Jacob fixed his eyes on me for a second, holding my gaze before averting his eyes back to Bella. One thing was sure—this guy liked me as much as Bella's father did…

"Well, I wish you would stay, Bella."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you, Jacob." He simply nodded. "And I certainly don't want to make you late for your date, so you should probably be going. I'll see you around before I go."

Jacob seemed to want to say something else to Bella, seeming a little displeased with the way she had cut their conversation short, but eventually opted not to say anything about it.

"Okay, see you around, Bella. Take care." Bella nodded back at him as he approached her once again.

He leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek and then nodded curtly at me before walking away.

I waited until he was out of sight to look down at Bella and speak.

"So… that's my competition."

"Competition? You have no competition, Edward." Bella got closer to me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me softly. "Come on, I want to show that spot on the beach I told you about. The one where it will be only the two of us."

She winked at me and pecked my lips again, leaving me to follow her to that special place in the beach.

In no time, we where there and I had to confess it was a beautiful place where there was no one but us around.

We laid the beach towels she had brought with us on the floor and I sat down, shamelessly ogling Bella as she stripped down to her black bikini. She truly was a sight to behold.

She smiled at me and blushed when she saw me looking, but then came to sit beside me so I could touch her.

"Aren't you overdressed for the beach, Edward?"

"Yes, but when I came here, I had no idea we would end up at the beach, so I didn't bring my shorts." I leaned in to lightly kiss her after I finished speaking just because I could and wanted to.

Bella smiled at me after we parted and shrugged.

"You can stay in your boxers, there's no one around." I nodded and was about to speak, but Bella beat me to it. "…or maybe you can just take all of your clothes off, if you want."

The minute the words left her mouth, she blushed deeply and bit down on her lower lip before shrugging.

I loved how she could be both forward and shy at the same time.

"Well, Bella, aren't you a little vixen…" And there was that cute blush again…

"No, I'm not. I was just wondering…." I raised an eyebrow as she left her sentence unfinished, too curious to let that one go.

"What, Bella?"

"Have you ever made love in the ocean?" I let my eyes fell upon the ocean for a second before looking back at Bella.

"No. Have you?" I really did hope her answer was no as well because if it was yes, I knew I would conjure a bunch of absurd scenarios of how that could have happened and honestly, imagining Bella with another guy was something I never wanted to do.

"No, but…Do you want to?"

If I wanted to? I certainly couldn't say I didn't want to because if I was being honest with myself, I would have to confess that I wanted to make love to Bella in almost every place possible. I wasn't so sure about doing it here, though.

"Well, I do want to… but I don't think that would be very wise of us. I mean, I already risked being castrated or even killed by sneaking into your room last night. Just imagine what your father would do to me if he even thought about what you just suggested."

Bella just giggled and leaned in to kiss me deeply, her fingers tangling in my hair as her tongue invaded my mouth. She was the first one to break the kiss, smiling at me.

"You're exaggerating, Edward." Maybe I was, but better safe than sorry, right?

I shook my head slowly while leaning in to kiss Bella again, but she didn't let me. She pulled back, got up and stood there looking at me, gesturing for the water.

"Come on, Edward. It will be fun."

I had no idea where all that confidence of hers had come from, but I liked it and I would've have joined her already if not for the fact we were in a public place.

What if someone saw us and told her father? He definitely wouldn't let me live to tell the story.

"Bella, there's nothing I want more than to make love to you right now. Actually, there's never anything that I want more than to make love to you, but this is a public place and if someone sees us…"

"That won't happen, Edward. Get in the water with me. I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Bella…"

She took the top half of her bikini off and threw it to the side while smiling down at me in what I knew was an attempt to convince me. And did she know exactly how to convince me!

"Come on, Edward."

"Bella, don't tempt me. Your father will kill me if he finds out about this!"

"I already told you, no one comes here." She leaned forward and hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her legs. "And if you get shot, I promise I'll be your nurse."

And with that, she just smiled at me and turned around, heading to the water.

I smiled to myself and shook my head while taking my own clothing off.

"You're going to be the end of me, Bella." She just laughed as I walked towards her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to the water with me.

At first, we just played around in the water for a little while, Bella swimming away from me so I would have to swim towards her so I could catch her. That is, until I finally wrapped my arms around her, standing so my upper body was out of water and crushing her chest to mine while capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

We stood there kissing and touching each other until I moved my hands down to Bella's ass and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around me and giggling when I almost fell due to the movement.

The ocean sand was not the steadiest of floors.

Her giggles were quickly muffled by my lips as I nibbled on hers and her hands made their way up to my hair, pulling on it like she knew I liked. I then allowed my lips to trail kisses along her cheek down to her neck, where I sucked on the pulsing spot, smiling when she moaned deeply.

"Edward…" I pulled back to look at her and smiled. "I love you, did you know that?"

My smiled widened and I found myself nodding. I did know it and I loved her back with a force that was almost impossible to control.

"I love you too, Bella." She smiled down sweetly at me and leaned in, kissing my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks and then finally my mouth in the sweetest way.

My feet dug on the sand as the small waves made our bodies sway every time they passed by us.

My eyes locked with Bella's when we pulled back and I very slowly lowered her on me, moaning in unison with her once I was completely surrounded by her warmth. It was all so easy, so simple to lower her on me and allow her walls to mold tightly around me. Maybe it was because of the water surrounding us or maybe it was because we had done this so many times before, it was like a well rehearsed dance.

Bella leaned in slightly, burying her face on my neck and kissing the skin there while I tightened my grip on her and very slowly made her move up and then down so I could move in and out of her. We both moaned then and she leaned back again, looking directly at me and smiling as she began to move, bouncing up and down in my arms.

Her breasts were in my direct line of sight like this and I couldn't resist the urge to lean in and take one of her nipples in my mouth, once, twice, three times as we moved. We began slowly—so slowly it was almost torturing and highly pleasurable at the same time.

Bella's hips then began to move faster, helped by the waves, and set a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of us. A rhythm that made the moment both passionate and intimate.

Bella's grip on my hair tightened as we moved together and her lips found mine before she threw her head back moaning my name.

In no time, I could hear her breathing hitch and I knew she was close and so was I. There was something about being with her like this, here, with her guiding me in and out of her, that had me easily close to the edge.

I buried my face in her neck, holding her close to me as she pulled my hair moaning and whimpering. Her walls clenched tightly around me as my name slipped from her lips again and again and that was enough to trigger my own release.

I felt my body lose some strength and the heat course through it as I bit down on her neck to keep from groaning.

How could making love to her be this amazing every single time? I hoped this was something that never changed.

When I felt Bella go limp in my arms, I pulled back a little to look at her and kissed her cheek, making her sigh in what I hoped was contentment.

I held her close to me even after she had unwrapped her legs from around me and stood up, resting her head on my chest.

That had certainly been a moment to remember.

Once we got out of water, I picked up our beach towels and wrapped one of them around Bella so I could dry her up before doing the same to me. The weather was nice, but it wasn't overly warm and I didn't want Bella to get sick.

Once we were dry, I set the towels on the floor again and sat down, gesturing for Bella to join me. The fact that we should probably get dressed didn't even truly cross my mind.

"That was amazing, you know? Even though there was the chance I would get shot by your father if he caught us… again." Bella giggled and moved closer to me, sitting on my lap so she was straddling me.

My hands immediately went to her waist, pulling her closer to me and I had to confess, the fact we were still naked pleased me immensely.

"I already promised you that if you got shot, I would gladly nurse you back to health."

"Yes, and that would almost be worth getting shot for." Bella raised an eyebrow in a silent question and I went on. "I can already imagine you in a barely-there nurse costume, attending to my needs… Yes, it's definitely worth getting shot for."

I could already imagine it. She would look more than delectable, I was sure.

"Well, aren't you a very kinky man, Mr. Cullen? First, you tell me you like those clothes I wore to work, which pretty much equal the secretary fantasy, and now you tell me you want me to dress up as a nurse for you." She shook her head while pretending to scowl at me, but there was a smile on her face. "Are there any other fantasies I should know about?

I moved my hand down to her ass and squeezed it lightly while smiling.

"Oh, Bella. With you as the main star, I have a bunch of fantasies to choose from."

"Really? I'm all ears then, Mr. Cullen." I nodded and leaned in so I could whisper in her ear.

"I want to take you in my car. I want drive to some remote place, pull you to my seat and make love right there in the car. I want to bend you over my piano and make you mine in that position. And I want to throw you in bed and dominate you and-" Bella moaned, making me stop talking.

"That's one of my fantasies, too, you know?"

I raised an eyebrow wondering which fantasy she was talking about exactly.

"Which one?"

"I want you to throw me in bed, tie me down and dominate me… I want you to talk dirty to me." Bella rubbed her little body against mine while talking, giving emphasis to her words and fueling my desire for her.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, Bella?"

"No. I just want you to do whatever you please with me." And I did just so.

I made her move so she was lying on her back on the sand and moved so I was hovering over her.

Damn it. The force with which I wanted her was almost completely overwhelming.

I easily slid between her legs, depositing some of my weight on top of her, which she seemed to welcome.

"You really have no idea what you do to me, do you, Bella? Or what I want to do to you…" She pulled me down closer to her and lightly nibbled on my lower lip before answering my question.

"No. Tell me… what do you want to do to me?" I simply shook my head and smiled.

She was about to speak again, but I didn't let her. I left a trail of wet kisses down her throat to the valley between her breasts, to her stomach and hips, to her thighs and then back up, paying special attention to her most sensitive spots.

I then repeated that trail again but instead of kissing her, I opted to lick and nibble here and there, making her wrap her legs around me as I moved up and down her body.

Once I was satisfied with that, I turned my attention to her amazing breasts, taking an already hardened nipple in my mouth and sucking greedily on it as my hand moved to play with her other breast. When I pulled back, I took both her firm and round breasts in my hands. I squeezed and fondled them, made them jump and down in my hands and then teased her hardened nipples with my thumbs.

She truly had amazing breasts. It was one of the many parts of her body I was completely fascinated with.

She moaned and writhed beneath me as I did so, resting her hands on my shoulders for support.

"Edward, don't tease. I want you…"

"Mmm… are you ready for me?" She nodded and her eyes rolled back when I moved a hand between our bodies and ran a finger up her slick entrance.

She was ready and so was I.

I aligned our bodies and gripped her waist, entering her with a long, deep thrust that had both of us moaning and gasping at the sensation.

I remained still for several seconds, allowing her to get accustomed to having me inside of her once more and only when she nodded and bucked her hips against mine did I start moving again.

I started to move slowly, picking up pace as Bella began to move with me. I moaned at the sensations coursing through my body as I moved in and out of her. There honestly was no other feeling like being with her this way and there were no words to describe what it did to me.

I simply loved Bella and I loved being with her, making love to her. I was a lucky man.

I moved faster and faster on top of her as her moans filled my ears, thrusting deep and hard inside of her, making both of us grab onto each other for support.

As I moved rhythmically on top of her, Bella moved one of her hands to my chest and pushed on it, letting me know exactly what she wanted. Holding onto her, I rolled to the side so I was lying on my back with her on top of me.

My little vixen loved to be on top.

Without ever stopping, Bella straddled me and with a smile set a rhythm of thrusting on top of me that was pleasurable for both of us.

My hands immediately went to her waist, keeping her in place and helping her move as hers went to my chest so she could support herself when she started to move faster and faster.

This was one position I highly enjoyed since it gave me the opportunity to look down and see her take me in every time. It also made her wonderful breasts bounce up and down as she rode me.

I let her have complete control of our movements for a while before the need to have her closer to my body won over and I had to sit up and wrap my arms around her form so her body was pressed to mine and we could kiss.

As we began to move erratically, I could feel Bella's walls pulsing around me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned slightly back, allowing me to move even deeper inside of her.

We wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

In this position, Bella's breasts were directly in my face and I just had to lean in and take one of them in my mouth, lightly nibbling on her nipple.

That seemed to do the trick for her because once I bit down on her nipple for the second time, I felt her whole body tremble in my arms and the throaty moan she let out let me know that she had reached her release.

Her walls clenched tightly around me as I moved my hands to her ass so I could keep her moving.

Two more thrusts and I was reaching my release, as well. I came inside of her while nibbling on her nipple and squeezing her cute ass. For a moment, everything went blank and all I could feel was her in my arms.

Both of us were panting as I hid my face on Bella's neck so I could kiss the skin there. We kept moving slowly until our bodies went completely limp and I collapsed on the sand with Bella on top of me.

We stayed still in that position for several minutes, recovering our strength until Bella moved to look up at me and kiss my lips lightly. I smiled back at her and then pushed back the strands of her hair that had covered her face.

Then, I very slowly extracted myself from inside of Bella, making her roll to the side so she could rest her head on my chest.

We didn't say anything for several minutes, there was nothing that needed to be said, until Bella sighed and looked up at me again.

"We should probably get dressed and head back before it gets too late." I nodded but didn't immediately move, only doing so after Bella kissed my chest and got up and proceeded to get dressed.

I got up as well and got dressed, turning to Bella once I was done and had picked our things up.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"No, let's just go home. I want to take a shower and take all of this sand off of me."

"Is that a complaint I hear, Ms. Swan?" She smiled, got closer to me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Of course not. I'll let you have your way with me on the sand any time you want." Preferably not only on the sand.

"That's good to know. And just so you know, once we get to New York and you move in with me—Actually, before you move in with me because that can take a while—I'll throw you in my bed and do whatever I please with you." Bella smiled and kissed me again before speaking.

"I can't wait." She winked at me and took several steps back. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"We'll be in New York by tomorrow." She winked again and started walking towards the car, leaving me behind just looking at her.

Yes, she would definitely be the end of me.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Hello! An update! I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for the help!

Follow me on twitter for updates on my stories: http:/twitter(dot)com/c_cass189

* * *

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

After the more-than-wonderful day spent at the beach, Edward and I headed home so I could make dinner before Charlie arrived home.

I was going back to New York tomorrow, so I guess I could pamper my father a little bit until then.

Edward helped me and although he was actually quite a good cook, he often worked as a distraction for me when he was trying to help me around the kitchen like he was now. He looked too cute and sexy for me not to pay attention to him.

And more than once, I had to fight off the urge to just back him up against the countertop and have my way with him. Only the knowledge that Charlie could come home at any minute kept me from doing just that.

We tackled dinner rather quickly and then started on a cake I wanted to have ready for later. Now, baking was something I really enjoyed doing. It took my mind off of other things and made me relax.

I was well aware a lot of people hated it but to me, it was calming. I was still hyper aware of Edward, though, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were fixed on me and he had a smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was looking at me like that.

"What?" His smiled widened.

"You have flour on your nose and cheek. It's cute. You look cute."

"Cute? You have a weird interpretation of cute." He laughed at me and shook his head, reaching so he could wipe the flour way from my face.

"No, I don't. You're just too cute for words, even though you don't often realize that yourself."

He wiped the flour away before I could think of something to say and then moved his hand down to my chin, making me look up at him, and then leaning in to lightly kiss me.

When we pulled back, he tucked a fallen strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I love you, Bella. Did you know that?" I shrugged and then smiled as well.

"Yes, you might have said that once or twice."

"Only once or twice?" I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "We can't have that. You need to hear it more than just once or twice."

And with that, he pressed his lips to my ear and started whispering several "I love you"s, which made me both melt and giggle at the same time.

How the hell had I managed to snatch such a wonder man?

A movement caught my eyes, though, and I turned my head to see Charlie standing at the kitchen door looking at Edward and me.

"Dad!" Edward immediately let go of me and looked in the direction of Charlie, who simply nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Is dinner ready, Bells?"

"Yes, dad, I was just baking a cake for later." He nodded again as Edward and I finished what we were doing and set everything in the table before we sat down and started eating.

Silence fell upon us for several uncomfortable minutes until Charlie decided to speak only succeeding in making me feel even more awkward.

"So Edwin, I have to ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I almost choked on my own food.

Not only did Charlie insist on calling Edward 'Edwin', but now, he was asking him the most old-fashioned question possible.

Edward shouldn't have to answer that. He shouldn't feel obligated to anything.

"Dad!"

"It's okay, Bella." Edward nodded before looking straight at my father. "Sir, I don't know how to answer your question. I mean, I imagine what you want to hear from me. You want me to tell you my intentions are the best possible and they are, but…" Edward looked at me and smiled before going on. "…that all sounds too cliché to me. What I _can_ tell you is that I love Bella. I can promise I will never hurt her and if she ever wants to get rid of me, she'll have to literally kick me out. But if that's not enough for you, I…"

To my surprise, Charlie didn't let Edward go on.

"It is enough."

"What?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even think about. Had Charlie really just said it was enough?

"Don't look so surprised, Bella. I'm not a monster who doesn't want his daughter happy and I can see you're happy now. He makes you happy." I looked over at Edward, who nodded at me, and then back at my father.

"I am happy, dad." He nodded looking at me and then at Edward.

"I love you, Bella, and I want the best for you. If you think Edward's the best, then I'll support you in whatever you want to do." Edward—not Edwin. Now, wasn't that progress? "But I'll warn you right now, young man. If you as much as think about doing something that will hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and lock you up."

Edward suppressed a smile and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about, sir."

"It's Charlie." I found myself smiling at both of them as Edward's hand immediately moved to my knee, squeezing it in a comforting gesture while mine move along the table to rest on top of Charlie's.

"Thank you, dad."

"Just don't forget to come visit you old man every now and then, Bella." I smiled at him while nodding.

"I'll come visit you whenever I can and you can go visit me, as well." He nodded and turned his attention back to the food while I tried to suppress the urge to just jump in happiness.

Charlie was finally accepting Edward, accepting the idea that I was starting a life with him and that that was exactly what I wanted—what I needed. He was accepting the fact that Edward made me happy.

"Oh but Bella… don't ask too much of me. The boy is still sleeping on the couch tonight." I couldn't help but laugh as Edward squeezed my knee again.

"Yes, don't worry, dad, he'll sleep on the couch." And hopefully sneak into my room late at night, even though it was a very juvenile thing to do.

"Uh huh… No sneaking around either." I just nodded, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

No sneaking around… Well, I guess Edward and I would have to make up for it once we were back in New York when I moved in with him. Move in… That was a thought that brought a mile-long smile to my face.

I stretched my legs in front of me and then sighed, mentally scolding myself for not bringing a book with me so I could read during the flight. I always got a little bored during flights.

Things with my father were settled. He would have helped and he had finally accepted I knew what I wanted. He might not understand me completely yet, but he was supportive of my decisions now, even my decision to be with Edward. And things with Edward couldn't be better right now.

I moved a little in my seat in order to look at him, only to see that he was already looking at me with a concentrated and determined expression on his face and eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You're beautiful, did you know that?" I smiled and reached to stroke his cheek, feeling him lean into my touch.

"Thank you for thinking that." He smiled back at me and leaned in to lightly kiss me.

"It's not difficult. You are beautiful." I smiled again, preparing myself for whatever was coming when he smirked at me. "Besides, you're moving in with me soon so it's a good thing I think you're hot."

As much as I tried, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You just had to spoil the moment, didn't you? You couldn't help yourself!"

He laughed along with me.

"Not really, no." I just shook my head and let him play with my fingers when he reached for my hand, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell upon us until he spoke again.

"So, Bella… Have you ever heard about the mile-high club?" I raised an eyebrow at his question, but nodded anyway. "Do you want to be part of it? Because I think it could definitely be an interesting, educational experience."

The tone of his voice and the smirk on his face let me know he was teasing me, so I decided to just tease him back.

"Okay! Let's do it. Let's join the club." His reaction to my answer was priceless. I could swear his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Really?"

"Yes! Don't look so surprised… it was _your_ idea, after all."

"Yes, but I was kidding! I didn't think you would agree." I shrugged nonchalantly while slowly getting up from my seat.

"Well, too bad, Edward." He kept looking at me surprised.

"Bella... Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I leaned in to peck his lips before gesturing down the hall. "You better not take too long."

Even though I knew he'd understand that I was just kidding, I looked over my shoulder at him as I walked to the bathroom, smiling at his expression and making sure I swayed my hips a little just to tease him some more.

I think teasing him was one of my favorite hobbies. I loved the ease with which we could start a conversation or how we could tease and play with each other. My father was right, Edward made me happy.

I was just washing my hands when there was a knock on the door, followed by a soft whisper.

"Open the door, Bella."

Had he really come after me? I opened the door and looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?" He nudged me inside the small bathroom and entered as well, closing the door behind him.

"You told me not to take too long, so I decided to just follow right away!"

"I was kidding! I never thought you would actually come after me. There are people outside."

"Love, you have to understand that I'll always come after you. I could never say no to you or any of your propositions. And don't worry, no one saw me come in."

"Ah, I see! But you were the one who suggested this to me first." He just shrugged and smiled innocently while pulling me to him. "I can't believe we're doing this here. There's no space and someone can catch us!"

"We'll make space." He kissed my mouth deeply and then turned his attention to my neck. "And you'll just have to be really quiet. No screaming." His hand went to the button on my jeans while he made me turn around so my front was pressed to the small counter and my back to his chest. This was a really small space, but I guess we could do it like this.

"Oh, I have no problem keeping quiet."

"This will have to be fast, you know? Fast and hard…" He lowered my zipper and whispered in my ear, nibbling on my lobe after. A shiver ran down my spine as anticipation took over me. This was probably the wildest thing I have ever even thought about doing. This was nothing compared to making love in the beach and I had to confess, it thrilled me somehow. It thrilled me because it was Edward behind me, pulling my jeans down my legs and this just showed he wanted me. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He wanted me enough to do something as crazy as this.

"I have no problem with that."

The way he bit down on my neck while dipping his hand inside my panties let me know that he didn't have a problem with it either.

He traced my entrance once, making me hold onto the counter for support, hummed in what I thought was appreciation and then proceeded to pull my panties down my legs as well while whispering in my ear.

"This is crazy but damn, you have no idea how turned on I am right now… How much I want you." I bucked my hips back and whimpered when I felt his erection press against me.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He hummed and I reached back, cupping him in my hand and then trying, as well as I could, to unbutton his pants. Lucky for me, Edward took over that task, making me moan when he pressed his naked erection to my lower back.

It surprised me how much I wanted this. I wanted him to take me right here and now, hard and fast, because we didn't have too much time and I just wanted to be taken by him.

"Edward…" He understood the pleading in my voice and kissed my neck once before reaching between us and positioning himself at my entrance.

I leaned forward a little using as much as the small space as I could and that made my ass stick a little in the air, making it easier for Edward to enter me from behind, which he did with a long, deep thrust that had me gripping the counter and biting down on my lip so I wouldn't scream.

I couldn't scream or we would be caught in a very compromising position.

"So good, Bella… you feel so good." I could only nod as he held still, letting me get accustomed to having him inside of me and only moved when I bucked my hips against his.

He started to move slowly at first, but picked up pace having in mind that we didn't have much time. He extracted himself almost completely out of me, only to slam back inside, making me bit down on my lower lip so hard that I almost drew blood.

His own grip on my waist tightened as we moved together and I knew he was also making an effort not to moan or groan out loud.

"You're always so wet and tight in this position, Bella." I moaned quietly. He always felt so big and thick like this, too.

"Oh, Edward… It feels so good." It really did and I guess the fact we were doing this here, risking being caught by a steward or stewardess, made it all that more thrilling.

Low moans escaped my mouth every time he filled me completely no matter how much I tried to control them and the fact Edward kept nibbling and kissing my neck and shoulder only made everything more pleasurable.

Our movements became faster and faster, bordering on erratic, as Edward thrusted hard and deep inside of me, muffling his groans in my neck.

One of his hands gripped my waist tight while the other moved up my back to knot in my hair. He tugged on it, making me move a little so I was standing a little more upright and the angle in each he was entering me switched slightly, making him move deeper inside of me.

I couldn't help but moan then, knowing neither one of us would last for long.

One particularly hard and deep thrust of Edward's was my undoing and I could only close my eyes and hold on as well as I could as he drove me over the peak and beyond, making the heat take over my body as he bit down on my shoulder, both our breathings fast and shallow.

My mind and vision went blank for several blissful seconds as I fought not to scream Edward's name and amongst all the haze I felt Edward spill inside of me while whispering my name, my walls clenching tightly around him.

We kept on moving together, slowly now, as we rode the last waves of our release and only stopped when we both lost most of our strength and I simply leaned back against him, feeling his breath tickle my neck.

Only when we recovered a little did he pull out of me, kissing my neck several times before giving me some space so I could get dressed in the small compartment.

We fought a little with our clothes and once we were dressed, I looked at both of us at the mirror and laughed. We were both more than a little flushed.

Edward pulled me to him and buried his face in my hair, pulling back then to brush the hair away from my face and kiss my lips tenderly.

"Now, that was pretty interesting, Ms. Swan." I laughed again, nodding in agreement. It had definitely been interesting.

"It was!"

"Welcome to the mile-high club, Bella! I giggled at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Welcome, as well." He chuckled and then made us move so he could unlock the door and looked outside.

"It's clear, we can go out. Do you want to go first?" I nodded, hoping no one was waiting to scold us for doing this.

"Yes." I motioned for the door but he didn't let me immediately get out.

"Wait, come here." I let him pull me to him once more before I went back to my seat and kiss me. "I love you, crazy girl."

"I'm the crazy one? You're the one who followed me here."

"Yes, but you were the one who told me to!" I rolled my eyes and let him kiss me again before getting out, but not without making sure no one was looking towards us.

If someone had heard us or suspected anything, that person had decided to be very discreet and I was happy for that.

I couldn't even imagine how mortified I would be if someone said anything.

I moved quickly down the hall and only when I sat down did I take a deep breath in order to calm myself. My body was still shaking a little and I couldn't fully believe I had been bold enough to make love to Edward in an airplane bathroom. He really brought out the vixen in me and the mile-high club now had two new members.

When he came to sit next to me, he smiled and winked before whispering.

"You know what I think?" I shook my head and he went on. "That we should consider what we just did there as a little appetizer for what will happen when we're back home and I get to tie you down to the bed and have my way with you."

I wanted to answer him, but there was nothing I could say. My only answer was the shiver that ran down my body.

I couldn't wait for that!

* * *

So, what did you think?

A review for a teaser as always. :)


	21. Chapter 20

Okays, is anyone still reading this? It has been so long since I last updated! I'm sorry for the delay.

This chapter is a transition one but I hope you like it anyway.

Also, I don't currently have a beta for this story and didn't have much time to edit this chapter so forgive me for any mistake. Anyone interested in helping me?

* * *

**Chapter 20**

BPOV

The moment Edward and I got back to the city, I began to move in my things to his apartment. He made space for my books, cds, DVDs, clothes and everything else on his shelves, drawers and closet and in less than a week I was basically living with him already. Most of my things were still spread around the apartment in boxes, though, just begging to be organized in its lawful new place.

Everything was going wonderfully well and I found myself even happier than I already was and impossibly more in love with Edward. I was ready to start my life with him, to build _our_ life and to just bask on the feeling of loving and being loved back. Was there a better feeling in the world?

I was still wondering when Edward would act on his plan to drop me in bed, maybe tie me down, and have his way with me, though. I hoped it would be soon.

Deciding my things definitely needed to be unpacked, I dropped a box full of books near the bookcase and opened it, intent on finally organizing all of my books. It was about time and since it was still early morning and Edward was still in bed, I would probably be able to get a lot done.

I worked alone for about ten minutes until I felt Edward's presence in the living room and looked over my shower at him, smiling, before turning my attention back to the books.

"Morning, sleepy head." He mumbled something back I couldn't fully understand and then went silent for a few seconds, probably still willing himself awake, before speaking even though he was completely dressed already. He had a lunch date with Emmett and Jasper later.

"Drop that, Bella." I raised an eyebrow at that but shook my head.

"I'm still not finished organizing the books, Edward."

"Drop that."

"Why? There are still things to do." He came behind me and made me let go of the books I was holding, letting them fall back into the box I was supposed to be unpacking.

"I said drop it, Bella. You already moved in so I think it's time for us to explore a certain fantasy we talked about before." My mouth formed an oh of understanding but before I could make any sound he was picking me up, all but throwing me over his shoulder, and carrying me to the bedroom.

He set me down on the bedroom and wrapped his arms around me, smiling,

"Now this is much better. I finally have all of your attention just for me."

"When is not my full attention yours?"

"I want you, Bella. I want all of you just for me for the whole day." He made me walk backwards until my back made contact with the bedroom wall and one of his hands circled my knee pulling my leg so it was at his waist. "I have some ideas of what I want to do with you today, Bella, but I have to say none of them include love making. Not exactly anyway…"

I raised an eyebrow. What exactly did he mean? I wanted the love making!

I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly shook his head, not allowing me to do so.

"Sshh, Bella. I don't want you to speak unless I tell you to." I raised an eyebrow again but allowed him to go on. "As I was saying, I won't make love to you today. Today, I'm going to fuck you senseless, baby. I'll make you mine in very way and position I wish. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able o walk at all tomorrow." His hand moved up my leg to squeeze my ass, his words and actions making my whole being shiver and melt. "Do you understand what I'm telling you, Bella? Do you understand what I want today?"

I nodded. I definitely did understand.

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled crookedly at me and then took a step back, grabbing my waist and making me move until I was facing the bed with him behind me. "You're going to take your clothes off for me, Bella. I always wanted to see you do a strip tease for me."

He sucked on my earlobe once, making me moan, and then pulled back. He walked to the bed and sat on its edge, gesturing for me to start. I had never even tried to do a strip tease before but if there was ever a time to give it a shot, this was it.

If Edward wanted a strip tease, I would give him one.

"Start, Bella. I'm waiting." I bit down on my lower lip and nodded, knowing there was no need to feel uncomfortable about this. Edward had already seen me naked more times than I could count, after all.

I moved my hands to the hem of my tank top and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. I wasn't wearing a bra so I took the opportunity to lightly brush my breasts as I moved my hands down to my stomach. Edward took a deep breath and adjusted his position on the bed when I did so, making me smile.

I guess watching me touch myself worked as a turn on for him.

I then turned my attention to my short shorts, wiggling slowly out of them so I could tease Edward a little. His eyes followed every single one of my movements, watching as my shorts hit the floor and I stepped out of them.

"Very good. Bend down and take off your shoes now." I didn't need to bend down to take my flat pumps off but I did it anyway for his viewing pleasure.

After, when I moved my hands down my stomach so I could take the last piece of my clothes I was still wearing – my panties – Edward shook his head.

"Stop. Come here, I can take the rest of your clothes off." I smiled at him and did as he asked, stopping in front of him.

He moved his hands to my thighs pulling me a little closer to him and then leaned in, kissing my covered center. That simple gesture made me moan as my whole body went up in flames. It was just too easy for him to get completely hot and bothered.

As he kissed my body, he hooked his fingers on the waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs, exposing me completely to him.

"Beautiful… You're just so incredibly beautiful, Bella." My only response was a low moan as I placed myself between his legs, wanting to be closer to him.

His hands immediately moved to my waist and he took the opportunity to run his tongue up my stomach to the valley between my breasts.

His soft kisses and licks were driving me crazy but before I could wrap my fingers in his hair and press him even closer to me, he placed his hands on the mattress and leaned back.

I looked at him questionably and he smiled at me while letting his eyes travel down his own body. I immediately knew what that meant.

I was in charge of undressing him as well. I could definitely enjoy this!

Before I could reach for the buttons of his shirt though, he grabbed my wrists and looked straight at me.

"You're going to undress me but no teasing, do you understand?" I nodded. "If you don't behave you won't get what you want."

I smiled at him, deciding that I could play with him a little.

I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles there clench and relax at my touch.

I could go ahead and take his shirt off already but decided against it. I wanted to tease him and I was greedy so I slowly opened the button on his pants instead.

I watched as he bit his lower lip in and attempt not to groan when I very slowly pulled his zipper down, making sure it brushed against his hard erection.

The moment I brushed his erection again, with my fingers this time, he moved his hand and slapped my ass, making me squeal.

I could definitely come to like this side of Edward. The one that allowed him to be less worried about me and more driven by his own emotions and desire.

"What did I tell you, Bella? Behave and do your job. I promise you that if you are a good girl, you'll be rewarded. On the other hand, if you misbehave I'll have to punish you." I bit my lower lip.

Bad girl or good girl? I guess I could have fun being any of them.

Edward squeezed my ass, making me look straight at him.

"Are we clear?" I simply nodded.

I guess I could be a little bit of both. I could be bad and good at the same time.

"Good. Now, please go on." I moved my hands back to his pants and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers.

He took care of them and threw them to the side, along with his shoes as I took his shirt off.

Damn he was perfect! Tall and lean. Not overly muscled but strong. Perfect abs and a hard, long erection that stood up proudly, waiting for me to touch it.

Before I could touch him as I wanted, though, he got up and moved so he was standing behind me, his nose nuzzling my neck. He nudged me towards the bed, letting me know this was truly going to be his way.

"I want you to move to the bed and get on your hands and knees, Bella." I raised an eyebrow at him but did as he said, moving to the center of the bed on my hands and knees and feeling him position himself behind me.

"Yes... You have no idea how good you look in this position, Bella." He leaned in to kiss my spine, making me shudder at the sensation, while his hands ran up my legs to my ass, which he squeezed several times before slapping once. I yelped at the sensation and then found myself moaning loudly when his hands went to my waist and he pulled me back towards him, entering me from behind with a swift movement.

He filled me completely, making moan at the sensation. He gave me a few seconds to get used to him and then, as I gripped the sheets beneath me, he pulled almost completely out of me only to slam back inside, hard and fast.

"Oh! Edward!" He grunted in response while moving once more in and out of me.

"You're so deliciously tight in this position, Bella." He gripped my waist tighter urging me to move my hips back so I could meet his thrusts with my own. I gladly did so, wanting to feel him deep inside of me.

His rhythm quickly increased as he moved faster and harder inside of me every time, making me moan loudly. In this position he was able to hit some of the more sensitive places inside of me.

As he started to move impossibly faster I begun to feel that familiar pleasure building in the pit of my stomach as fire took over me and I lost some of my arm strength due to the force of a particularly hard thrust.

Edward wrapped his around my midsection and pulled me to him until my back was pressed to his chest before my face could hit the mattress, though. He never stopped moving as I threw my head on his shoulder and his other hand sneaked up my body to cup my left breast in it, increasing the pleasure he was already providing me with.

His lips and teeth found my throat and I shuddered in his arms.

I was so near my peak all I could feel, taste and hear was Edward as I began to moan his name.

"Edward..." He seemed to like hearing me moan for him, because he tightly squeezed my breast while pounding hard inside of me. "Oh God!"

I really wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. I moaned again and then bit down on my lower lip to try to keep myself from making too much noise.

"Don't do that, Bella. Let me hear you." His command was punctuated by two hard thrusts that made me indeed scream.

"Edward. Oh, Edward..." I kept moaning and whimpering is name as my orgasm took over me. He kept on pounding hard inside of me and all I could do was grip his arm for support.

My release triggered his own and after one more thrust I heard him say my name almost as loudly as I had said his before biting down on my neck once more.

He kept moving in and out of me, allowing me to enjoy the last remains of my release until we both lost most of our body strength and collapsed on the bed.

We stood still for several minutes, willing our breathing to come back to normal and our bodies to recover until Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

I grinned at him and then spoke.

"That was amazing, Edward. I think I like this side of you." It was a very interesting and wicked side.

"It definitely was but I hope you know I'm nowhere near done with you yet." He made me roll to the side so I was lying on my back and smile down at me. "There are still so many things I want to do to you, Bella."

"Then do! I'm all yours!" And I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

"Oh, I will... I told you I would fuck you senseless, didn't I? I intend to do just that."

"I have no doubts about that. You're a man of your word, after all, aren't you?"

"Definitely... Now Sshh. You're talking but I don't remember allowing you to do it. You'll only talk when I tell you to." The commanding tone of his voice made a shiver run down my back.

He waited for me to nod and then buried his face on my neck, licking and kissing the hollow beneath my ear, throat and jaw. It all felt so good I immediately moved my hands to his hair. He wasn't having any of it, though. He pushed my hands away and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. I have some rules for today. The first is no talking. The second involves you keeping your hands to yourself unless you want me to either punish you or tie you down." I moaned at his promise as the prospect of being tied down while he did whatever he pleased to me set my whole body on fire again.

Edward smiled down at me, visibly pleased with my reaction. He knew as well as I did that he had complete control over me tonight and that if he wanted to tie me down, I was up to it. Tying me down was probably the only way to keep me from touching him, either way.

"You want that, don't you, Bella? Yes, I remember you saying something about being tied down to the bed." He ran his hand down my stomach and then back up to my breasts which he squeezed and kneaded just like he knew I liked.

He then leaned in and replaced his hand on my left breast with his mouth while that hand travelled down to caress my thigh. I couldn't hold still and moved my hand to his hair, trying to pull his closer.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"I really am going to have to tie you down, won't I?" I wanted to nod but didn't. "Very well... Stay there and don't move."

He took a good look at my naked body and then got up, heading to the closet. He looked around and grabbed one of my scarves I rarely ever used. I knew what he would do with it and that knowledge made me shiver.

I could tell this would be amazing!

Edward came back to bed, straddled my midsection and grabbed my wrists, bounding them together. He then proceeded to tie them to the bed frame with a knot that was strong enough for me not to be able to undue it, but not strong enough to hurt me.

After tying me down, he moved so he was kneeling between my legs instead of straddling me. His eyes ran up and down my body and he smiled crookedly, clearly satisfied with how I looked right now.

"Perfect... Now, spread your legs for me, Bella." He placed his hands on my thighs nudging my legs open wide. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me down along the bed closer to him, making me stretch my arms over my head. "That's it... You have no idea how good you look right now, Bella, with your legs spread for me, tied to the bed... Do you know what the sight of you like this does to me? Do you know what it makes me want to do to you?"

Before I could even think about answering him, he had leaned in, his lips trailing up my stomach to my breasts. He sucked my left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it, making me gasp at the sensation.

He lavished attention to my breasts for a few minutes, his mouth sucking on a nipple while his fingers pinched the other until I began to move my hips, trying to feel him pressed against me. His tip grazed my entrance when I did so and he immediately let go of my breasts to grab my waist and keep me in place.

"You're being so purposely bad, Bella..." I wasn't. I just needed to feel him. "I like that. I like that very much, actually. You make me so hard, baby." To show me he meant what he said, he bucked his hips in my direction, letting me feel him press against my center for a second before he pulled back.

I moaned at the sensation and then bit down on. Edward smiled at me reaction before speaking again.

"What about you, baby? Are you wet for me again already?" I most certainly was.

He moved his hand to the inside of my thigh and pulled my legs impossibly wider so he could see just how wet I was. He caressed my thigh while nodding

"Yes, you are wet. So wet..." He slowly moved his hand from my thigh to my entrance, tracing it with his talented fingers. I moaned at the sensation of having him touch me and then all but yelped as he leaned in, his breath tickling my sensitive center.

"Edward!"

"Sshh, Bella. No speaking... I want you to enjoy what I'm going to do to you. Just enjoy." I could not even nod before he used his fingers to open my entrance so his tongue could dart deep inside of me.

He ran his tongue up entrance, licking all of my juices all while moaning from between my legs, which only increased the pleasure I was already experiencing. My own cries of delight becoming louder and louder.

When he took my clit in his mouth and nibbled on it I found myself screaming his name. I wanted to be able to tangle my fingers in his hair and pull on it but couldn't.

I was so close to my release already, one more suck or nibble on my clit and I would come crushing down. Edward knew that as well as I did and that was why he pulled back at that moment.

I whimpered his name in frustration. I couldn't believe he had stopped!

He just chuckled, knowing perfectly well what he was doing to me and how much I wanted and needed him.

He nuzzled the inside of my thigh, so close to where I wanted him to press his mouth again, and then looked up at me, resting his chin on my lower stomach.

"You taste so good, Bella. I can never have enough of how you taste. You're the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." I whimpered once more and sighed as he started to kiss up my stomach, allowing his teeth to lightly graze my skin every now and then.

I was covered in goose pumps when he reached my neck, sucking and biting down on the skin there.

I could feel him hard and ready pressed to the inside of my thigh and I wanted him inside of me. I wanted him filling me completely. I wanted to know he was mine.

He apparently wanted to know I was his as well because between kisses he whispered in my ear.

"Who do you belong to, Bella? Tell me..."

"I'm yours. All yours..." There was no doubt about that.

Edward lips found mine and he kissed me deeply and hungrily, letting me know he was very satisfied with my answer.

"Yes, you're mine. All mine!" I nodded as best as I could considering my hands were still tied over my head and waited to see what he was going to do next. I hoped whatever he had in mind involved him moving inside of me. "Are you ready for me, baby? I hope you are because I'm about to plunge inside of you and ride you until you scream my name."

In response to him I simply lifted my waist off the bed in his direction, letting him now I was more than ready. He moved one of his hands to between my legs when I did so and slid one finger inside of me, feeling around for how wet and ready I was.

"You couldn't be more wet, could you?" I shook my head as he pulled his finger back only to substitute it with the tip of his engorged cock. "What do you want, Bella? Tell me exactly what you want me to do you."

"I want you, Edward."

"How do you want me?" I thought that was pretty clear.

"I want you inside of me." He shook his head, clearly letting me know I had to be more expecific. "I want you to fuck me, Edward. I want you to move inside of me and fuck me hard. Please..."

He smiled and then rocked his hips. I felt the pressure the tip of his erection was exerting on me and then he bucked his hips, entering me with a long, hard and deep thrust that had me trying to grab onto something for support even though I couldn't. I ended up screaming so loudly I was sure the neighbours could hear me this time.

"That's it, baby. Scream for me. Let me hear you scream. I love to hear you scream when I'm fucking you."

He began to move fast and hard on top of me, urging me to move in rhythm with him, increasing the friction between us and heat coursing through our bodies. He nibbled on my neck and jaw as I wrapped my legs strongly around him so I could feel him almost impossibly deeper inside of me.

In an instant I was dangerously close to my release. My mind was blank and all I could feel was Edward touching and kissing me. My back arched off the bed, my breasts sticking up in the direction of Edward's mouth.

He immediately understood that meant I was about to reach my peak and bucked his hips more powerfully against mine.

"Yes. Come for me, baby. I know you want to come. Come for me, Bella. I want to feel you clench around me in that delicious way you do." As if command by his words and actions I did just so.

He kept pounding inside of me, impaling me completely as I desperately tried to breathe as the heat and pleasure took over my whole being. I found myself screaming his name as he reached his own release, biting down on my neck at the same time he spilled inside of me.

My vision was still blurred when his finger buried in my waist as he tried to pull me impossibly closer to him.

We both moaned, groaned and shuddered as we rode the remains of our orgasms and only when both our bodies went limp and we could no longer move together did Edward untie my hands, pulling me in for a soft kiss before he rolled to the side. I cuddled in his arms and kissed his chest, more than satisfied with what we had just done.

"Are you okay, love?"

I nodded in response to him and moved a little so I could kiss his jaw as he grabbed one of my wrists and examined it, making sure he hadn't tied me down too strongly. Satisfied with his examination he then kissed both my wrist.

"You know, Edward, that was amazing. I mean, I knew it would be but it certainly exceeded my expectations."

He chuckled at me and then kissed the top of my head.

"Really?" I nodded. "That's good. I guess we'll have to do this again soon, then. I thoroughly enjoyed dominating you."

"We definitely have to!" He chuckled at again while pulling the covers over us, letting me know we would more than likely spend the rest of the day in bed, resting and then making love again.

I couldn't think about a better way to spend the day. Unpacking could wait and apparently so could Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

Too bad? Leave me a review and I'll send you a teaser.


	22. Chapter 21

A short transititon chapter that I hope you'll like.

I know the teaser I sent you isn't featured in this chapter but I promise it will be in the next. I'll send you a different teaser for next chapter as well.

Also, Happy Holidays! I hope you all get to enjoy this time of year. :)

* * *

Chapter 21

BPOV

Alice would kill me! I would be late and she would kill me! The little pixie was well capable of that.

At least I was wearing the dress she had picked up for me to wear to her store's party. That had to count for something.

I finished dressing, took one last look at myself in the mirror, and made my way to the living room where I had left my purse and where Edward was standing.

I wished he could come to this party with me. I wouldn't be so nervous if he was there with me but, unfortunately, he had classes.

"So what do you think?" I stopped in front of him, pointed to myself and waited for his answer.

He very slowly allowed his eyes to trail up and down my body before smiling and walking towards me.

I knew what the look on his face meant far too well already.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies together and started to kiss my neck before I could even think about saying anything. "And absolutely irresistible too."

I moaned loudly when he bit down on my neck and although I loved it when he did that I had to stop it because I knew perfectly well where this would lead and I, unfortunately, just didn't have the time.

"Edward I love it when you do that but I have to go meet Alice in 15 minutes so unless you're planning to make this a quickie we really should stop." He pulled back to look at me whit a smirk on his face.

"A quickie, you say?" He made me walk backwards until my back was pressed against the wall and my chest against his. "I could go for a quickie."

I had something to say, something that would remind both of us that I really should be out of the house already but then Edward's lips found that spot on my neck that made my whole body go limp in his arms and all I could do was moan.

I would be late and Alice would kill me but I didn't care anymore. I wanted Edward to finish what he had started.

I allowed myself to enjoy the way his lips teased my neck and throat while his hands eagerly explored my body.

When he cupped my breast through the fabric of my dress I moaned loudly, bucking my hips against his and gripping his shoulders for support, making him chuckle at my reaction. He had me hot and bothered too easily.

I wasn't the only one excited, though. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach every time he brushed his body against mine, and basked on the knowledge that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Amidst the haze of his kisses, I somehow managed to throw his shirt open, running my hands up and down his chest and feeling his muscles clench and then relax at my touch.

As his lips found my mouth and he nibbled on my lower lip, Edward easily managed to push the straps of my dress down, exposing my breasts to him.

He took a moment to admire them and then look up at me and winked before his hand covered my left breast, massaging it just like he knew I liked it.

"Have I already told you how much I like your breasts, Bella?" He had but I never had enough of hearing it.

I simply nodded as he leaned in, leaving a trail of wet kisses down my neck to the valley between my breasts before he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on it and making me tangle my fingers in his hair.

As he kissed and teased my breasts, I could feel that knot in my stomach, tightening with every single one of his actions and making me whimper. I needed more.

Luckily for me, so did he. Edward let go of my breasts and moved his hands down to my legs, pulling my dress up until it was pooling around my waist and he could pull my panties down my legs.

Once my panties were discarded, he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and one of his hands immediately went to my ass, supporting my weight, as the other moved between our bodies so he could get rid of his pants.

I gladly helped him with that task, lowering his zipped and pulling his pants and boxers down his legs. I had no time to waste, after all.

He immediately gripped my waist and squeezed my ass, his lips trailing up my neck so he could whisper in my ear.

"I want you so much, Bella. I need to be inside of you. Are you ready for me, baby?"

"I'm always ready for you." That was, apparently, all he needed to hear.

Pressing me further against the wall, he ran a hand to between us and used his finger to tease my entrance before plunging it inside of me, feeling around for how wet I was already. I only had time to moan loudly before he replaced his finger with the tip of his erection.

He smiled at me and pulled me down for a kiss as he bucked his hips and entered me with a swift and deep thrust that made my whole body shudder with pleasure.

He moved slowly at first, allowing me to get used to having him inside of me, but started to move faster with every deep thrust once he knew I was ready for more.

He kept moving, picking up pace, as I bounced on top of him as well as I could. My breasts kept bouncing up and down in front of him as we moved and he seemed to love that, leaning in to lightly suck on them every now and then.

I moaned loudly every time he moved in and out of me and practically screamed when he moved his hand to between my legs again so he could rub my clit, only increasing the sensations I was already experiencing.

It wasn't long for me to start feeling that familiar heat course through my body due to the way Edward was moving in and out of me while teasing my clit.

I all but screamed his name and had the pleasure to hear him grunt mine as my fingernails dug on his shoulder and he pushed once, then twice more inside of me with so much force that we both reached our peak at the same time. My breath got caught in my throat and my whole body shivered at all the sensations I was experiencing.

We kept on moving while riding the waves of our releases and then when our bodies went limp, practically stumbled to the floor.

Edward gathered me in his arms as our breathings slowed down and I slowly recovered the ability to think.

I allowed myself to relax in his arms for a few seconds before I remembered the reason why we had just done it up against the living room wall instead of the bedroom.

I immediately got up, pulling the straps of my dress up and then tried to smooth it well as I could before looking at Edward who had already gotten up and managed to get dressed. He was smiling down at me and was so incredibly put together already it didn't even seem like he had just taken me up against that wall.

He immediately pulled me closer to him again and whispered in my ear before I could say anything.

"I'll have a surprise ready for you when you get home tonight and let's just say I won't be satisfied with only a quickie then." The tone of his voice made my legs go weak and I had to take a deep breath in order to control myself.

"A surprise?"

"Yes." He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, making me moan. "Alice helped me prepare it."

"Alice?" He simply nodded. Well if Alice was involved in this it couldn't be good!

With one more kiss to my neck and then one to my lips he pulled back and looked at the clock.

"You should go or you'll be late and then Alice will kill you."Even though I was more than curious now, I nodded, picked up my purse and looked down at myself.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." I rolled my eyes at him while once more trying to smooth the fabric of my dress.

"Thank you that's not what I meant. Does it look like my boyfriend just pressed me against the wall and had his way with me?"

He chuckled but shook his head.

"Had his way with you? If I recall correctly you were all too willing to let me take you."

There was no point in denying I was. Edward knew perfectly well I was a more than willing participant in what had just happened.

"Well, I was! Now does it look like I just had sex or not?" He chuckled again.

"No, Bella... You look a little flush but that's it. It actually makes you look cute." I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him once more before bolting out the door so I could meet Alice in time.

I spent most of the evening trying to get Alice to tell me what she had helped Edward with but she refused to tell me. The pixie really knew how to keep her mouth shut when needed. She would only tell me that she knew I would enjoy it and that I had to call her later to let her know if she had made a good choice or not.

I didn't know what the hell that meant and I was becoming more and more curious by the second! That was why I left that party as soon as possible and made my way home.

I wanted to see what Edward had prepared for me. I wondered if it was something romantic or kinky. Probably both.

I could tell we would have a very interesting, passionate night, either way.

I practically bounced up and down, much as Alice always did, with excitement but as I stepped out of the elevator I could see there was someone standing in front of the apartment's door and I immediately knew my night with Edward had been interrupted before it had even started.

* * *

A review for a new teaser. :)


	23. Chapter 22

An update! Finally!

How are you all? I hope you're still reading this and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

BPOV

Mike Newton was standing in front of my door and I didn't know what to do.

I hadn't seen him in a long time and surprised myself by realizing I hadn't missed him at all. In fact, the sight of him made me feel uneasy and exasperated and eager to send him away. And to think I used to go out with him…

He smiled at me as I approached him but I didn't smile back. What could he want after so long?

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bella! It's been so long!" He stepped closer to me, trying to wrap his arms around me in a hug but I managed to shrug him off, concentrating on my question. He was being too friendly and I needed to know why.

"Hi, Mike. You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?" He once again ignored my question, which only served to make me feel more uneasy. For some crazy reason I had a bad feeling about his presence here.

"Won't you invite me in, Bella?"

"Not if you don't tell me what you want, Mike."

"I just want to talk, sweetie." I rolled my eyes at him but opened the door, allowing him to step inside the living room and following him in.

Once I closed the door beside me I turned to him again, curious to know why exactly he was here.

"Okay, Mike, we're inside. Talk!"

"You know, Bella, I've been thinking about you lately." I raised an eyebrow at that and he went on. "About just how perfect you and are where together. Just how perfect you were for me and I for you." What? Had I heard him rigt?

"You? Perfect for me?"

"Yes, of course. We were pretty good together, weren't we?"

Was he really that obtuse or had I really been the only one not satisfied with our relationship.

"No, we weren't! Why do you think I broke up with you, Mike? We definitely aren't perfect for each other."

"Oh, come on, Bella. I know you just broke up with me to see if I would run around after you. You wanted to have a little fun with someone else and you did. It's time to come back to me ." My jaw all but hit the floor. Was he really serious? Did he really think I would leave Edward to go back to him?

"You got to be kidding! Are you drunk, Mike?" I took in his appearance and suddenly realize he was indeed drunk. Maybe not completely drunk but drunk enough to come here say this stuff to me. "You are drunk!"

He just shrugged walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist so he could pull me to him.

"Come here, Bella."

"Mike, get your hands off of me. You know I don't feel anything for you, Newton! We'll never be together again. In fact getting together with you in the first place all those months ago was an epic mistake."

I placed my hands on his chest, trying to get away from him but that only served to make him hold me tighter, his lips dragging along my cheek in search of my lips.

"Mike, let go of me."

"Don't be difficult, Bella. You know you want this as much as I do. I missed you."

He didn't let go of me not even when I started thrashing in his arms. Instead he moved one hand to the back of my head so he could keep me still and press his lips to mine.

I tried to stop him but his lips were already on mine, his tongue trying to invade my mouth. I couldn't believe what was happening! I couldn't believe Michael Newton was basically attacking me in my own living room.

I moaned in frustration while moving my hands to his shoulders in search of a way to get him off of me and stop him from attacking my lips again.

When he pulled back for air I managed to push him off of me and was preparing myself to shout at him when a movement at the door caught my attention. Edward…

He looked at me for a second and then at Mike, who finally let go of me completely, while shaking his head and I immediately knew what he was thinking. He had only seen the kiss and he had misunderstood everything.

I walked pass Mike towards Edward so I could make sure he understood exactly what was going on here.

"Edward! This is not what you think it is…" He just shook his head again and practically snorted while taking a step away from me.

"Of course it's not. It never is, right?"

"What do you mean, Edward?" He shook his head again and turned around, walking to the door.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, Bella. I have to get away before I go back there and just punch that prick. Or worse…"

"Of course it matters!" I followed him out the door to the hallway, grabbing his arm then so he would stop and look at me. "Edward you have to listen to me."

"No, Bella, I really don't!"

"Edward, I…" I needed to find a way to make him listen to me but he didn't let me go on.

"You know…This is great, Bella! Here I was thinking that the biggest threat to our relationship was that Jacob guy but it turns out I was wrong. There's another guy mixed into this. Actually, how many others are there?" It took a few seconds for me to be able to truly process his words but when I did I let go of his arm, shaking my head.

What was he saying? How could he not believe me? How could he not even listen to me?

"Edward, I like to believe that… Actually, I am sure you know me so I really hope you're not implying what I think you are."

"I don't want to talk right now, Bella. I'll end up making things worse so just leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone if you don't believe me!" Why was it so hard for him to believe me? I was pushing Mike off! I certainly didn't want him to kiss me. "Edward, there's nothing going on between Mike and I. There's no one in my life besides you. You have to believe that."

"You were kissing him."

"I wasn't!"

Edward run his fingers through his hair, a clear sign he was stressed, while taking a deep breath.

"Bella, I know what I saw."

"No, you clearly don't! You think you know what you saw."

"Maybe but I just can't unseen it right now. I need to be alone for a while, Bella. Let me think. Let me calm down and then I promise we'll talk. I just have this image of you and Newton edged in my mind right now and I can't think straight because of it."

I did't want to leave him alone. I wanted him to hear me so we could just kick Mike out of our apartment and fix the mess he made.

"Just listen, Edward. I came home after work and…" Once again he didn't let me go on, groaning loudly and raking his fingers through his hair again.

"No, Bella. Not right now. Just leave me alone, please." His tone of voice and the look on his face let me know he truly wouldn't listen to me right now. He was set on believing what he thought he saw and no matter how long I stood here in front of him, he wnouldn't listen to a world I said.

I was suddenly mad at him. If he truly felt for me half of what he claimed he did, he would be willing to talk to me right now.

"You know what, Edward? You want to be alone, be alone. I just want you to know that I'll never forget the fact you didn't believe me, that you didn't even want to hear me. I thought what we had was real and strong but I was apparently wrong…"

I didn't wait to see what his reaction was or if he had something to say. I simply turned my back on him and made my way back to the apartment.

* * *

A review for a teaser! ;)


	24. Chapter 23

A short chapter but I hope you still like it.

I promise the next chapters will be longer. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter**** 23**

EPOV

I sat on my car in front of mine apartment for well over an hour, trying to calm down and think straight.

When I left the apartment building I had all the intention to drive somewhere and cool off but somehow I couldn't make myself start the car and drive away. For some reason I didn't want to move too far away from Bella.

I knew I had more than likely exaggerated and overreacted. I knew I should have listened to Bella when she asked me to, but I couldn't. Not then, when she wanted me to. Seeing that guy's arms around her, his lips on her, her holding onto him… It was all too much for me. Just the thought of that moment, the moment when I saw them, made my stomach drop.

I couldn't believe Bella had let him get close to her. Had let him touch and kiss her.

Had she wanted him to kiss her? Had she initiated it? Was she enjoying herself? What would have happened if I hadn't arrived when I did? Had she had enough of our relationship? Had she been fooling around with other guys besides Newton behind my back?

My mind was full of question which could only be answered by Bella. I was afraid of the answers she might give me, though. What would I do if she told me that she had been cheating on me with Newton or anyone else? Would I be able to stand there and hear her say she didn't love me enough to be faithful?

No, that wasn't the Bella I knew. My Bella would never cheat on me. My Bella was incapable of being anything but faithful and loyal. But still, what I had seen… No, she had wanted me to listen to her. She had wanted to tell me something and explain what had happened. She wouldn't have tried to talk to me if she was truly guilty, would she?

With a sigh I opened the car door and stepped out. I was still shaking with jealously but I needed my questions to be answered before I went completely crazy.

I had told Bella I would listen to her when I was ready and even if I wasn't completely ready I couldn't put off our conversation. I needed to know what had happened between her and Mike Newton.

Bella was sitting on the couch when I got home. She looked sad. And mad. Gladly Newton didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. That was a good thing since I would probably have broken his damn nose if he was still here. It was funny how I hadn't seen him leave, though. I guess I had been too concentrated on my jumbled thoughts.

Bella looked up at me when I entered the living room and sighed while I sat down on the arm of the couch neither too close nor too far away from her.

"What do you want, Edward?"

Her voice was strained. This would clearly not be an easy conversation.

"I told you I needed to think and then we would talk. I'm here so we can do that."

She looked straight at me as I spoke and then raised an eyebrow in clear irony.

"Oh, so now you want to hear me! Isn't that lovely?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Bella."

"Why not? I think I have the right to be anything I want right now." I sighed, knowing we were both not ourselves right now. I had to do this, though. I had to talk to her so she could shed some light on everything that had happened.

I had to keep calm and get this over with. Let her explain and decide what I would do next. I wanted to hear from her mouth what had happened even if what had happened was that she had cheated on me.

I needed to know.

"I know you're mad, Bella but so am I. I'm here now, aren't I? I want to hear what you have to say. Isn't that worth something?"

"Not enough as it should." She shook her head before going on. "You should have just listened to me right away."

She was right. Of course she right but at the time I just wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe I still wasn't. How could I have listened to her when I was insane with jealous? When all I could see was red?

"I know but… I want to know what happen so please tell me, Bella."

For several moments I thought she wouldn't tell me anything. I thought I would be kept in the dark.

"Okay, fine. What happened was this. I got home from work and Newton was waiting for me in the hall. I tried to make him go away but he insisted on talking to me and I eventually let him in. He was drunk and started rambling about when we were together. He seems to think we are perfect for each other for some crazy reason. He wanted me to go back to him and when I said no he grabbed me and kissed me. I was trying to push him away when you came in and got everything wrong. I thought you would listen to me and kick Mike out instead of leaving, though. I thought you trusted me and could immediately tell I would never kiss another guy while in a relationship with you."

Relief washed over me. She hadn't cheated then. She hadn't lied and she hadn't ever wished for Newton. Of course she hadn't… She was my Bella, after all. Newton had forcefully kissed and grabbed her.

Newton better not show up in front of me anytime soon. Not unless he wanted a broken nose. Or worse.

Looking into Bella's eyes I could easily tell she was saying the truth. She was also, quite visibly, hurt with me. Fuck, how stupid had I been? Why hadn't I done the right thing? I should have listened to her and dragged Newton away from her.

I hadn't done it, though, and, no matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't change my actions. All I could do now was apologize.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're right, I should have listened to you but I was nervous and mad and… I just wasn't thinking straight. I know this is not an excuse but seeing that guy's hands and lips on you made me so jealous I was afraid I would do something stupid if I didn't leave. For what is worth, I really am sorry."

Bella sighed and shook her head, slowly getting up.

She was silent for several minutes and only when I thought she wouldn't say anything at all, did she speak.

"I believe you are, Edward but the fact that you didn't believe me at first still remains. You didn't even hear me out. I think that means you don't really know me and if that's the case… I don't think we should move in together anymore…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

How had we gotten ourselves into this mess?

BPOV

I knew Edward was hurt. I knew seeing Newton with his arms around me had probably driven him crazy with jealously. I mean, I surely would be more than jealous if I ever saw him with another woman but none of that changed the fact that he hadn't believed me. He hadn't even listened to me!

What did that say about our relationship? That despite everything I thought I knew, there wasn't trust – true and unconditional trust – between us? That what we had wasn't as strong as we thought we were? That we didn't completely believe in each other?

I thought we were absolutely perfect but now… Maybe we were rushing into things. Maybe we needed time to figure out exactly what we wanted and if we were truly ready to spend the rest of our lives together.

If we moved in together right now, wouldn't we screw everything up? Wouldn't we find ourselves doubting each other at the slightest set back? Fighting over stupid things?

All I knew for sure was that I needed time to think. Time to make sure Edward and I did the right thing. Time to reorganize my mixed feelings. Time to feel a little less hurt.

After Edward came back home and we talked I decided to repack some of my things and move back to my apartment. Most of my things were already at Edward's and I left them there. I had only all the essentials with me.

Edward protested. He more than once asked me to stay so we could talk things over but I thought I was doing the right thing. At least for now. I was hurt and if I stayed with him I would end up lashing out on him and I didn't want that to happen. Plus, I was sure Edward probably needed to sort through his feelings as well.

Edward and I had been practically inseparable since we had first gotten together. Maybe we needed time away from each other so we could find out what we wanted.

Hopefully, after this time apart we would be able to make the right decisions when it came to our future as a couple.

* * *

A review for a teaser! :)


	25. Chapter 24

Hello, hello! How are you? It took me a long time to update again, I know! If you're still reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapters.

This story is almost coming to an end

* * *

**Chapter 2****4**

BPOV

Two weeks passed without me seeing Edward. We talked on the phone for a little while two or three times but I think we both understood we needed to be separated for a little while in order to sort through our thoughts.

The problem was, even after two weeks of being without Edward, I still didn't know what would be better for the two of us. Most of my things were still at Edward's and more than once I found myself wishing I was curled up in bed with him.

I missed him and I had forgiven him for having doubted me. I understood that the circumstances in why he had found Mike and me that day were misleading. I simply wished he had taken the time to hear what I had to say and to analyze the situation before acting.

I was still confused. I loved Edward and I wanted to be with him but would I ever be sure he trusted me completely and without any doubts again? Could I be with him without knowing for sure that we fully trusted each other? I still didn't know.

Alice told me I should meet Edward somewhere so we could talk face to face and solve everything. After some consideration that's exactly what I decided to do. After all, as Alice said, I couldn't solve anything alone. Edward and I had to work on our relationship together if we wanted to remain

I missed Edward too much and the desire to see him overcame everything else so, one afternoon after I left work, I walked to the building were Edward taught and waited for his music class to finish so we could talk.

When his class ended and the kids started to leave the classroom I stood in the doorway, watching as Edward answered some questions and helped some of the little kids organize their books and instruments.

The little girl I had met the last time I was here clearly still had a little crushed on Edward. She blushed when he helped her with her guitar and tripped on her way to the door, looking over her shoulder to see if Edward had noticed. She was too cute.

I waited until all the kids had left the room to walk inside while Edward put away abandoned music books and the instruments that belonged to the school. He immediately turned around to see who was there, smiling when he saw me.

"Bella." I smiled back at him as he walked closer. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm very happy you're here but I wasn't expecting you."

I shrugged as he stopped in front of me.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you so I walked here after work." He nodded and I couldn't help going on. "I also wanted to see you. I mean, it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Too long. I missed you. Talking on the phone is not enough." I nodded in agreement as he reached for me and ran his knuckles along my cheek. Despite myself, I shiver at his touch. "You look beautiful, Bella. As always."

I smiled at that even though I knew I have looked better. The fact he still though I was beautiful was an ego booster.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen." He chuckled at that and took another step toward me, closing the distance between us.

His hand was still on my face and he turned it around so he cupping my cheek now.

"God, Bella. I almost can't believe you're really here. I missed you. You're smell, the way you look, how you feel…"

I could say exactly the same about him.

His free hand moved to my hair as he slowly leaned in towards me. I knew the gesture. I knew in a matter of seconds his lips would be covering mine. I knew what I would feel then. I knew what his kiss would do to me. What I didn't know was if I wanted it right now.

I had come to talk to him but his presence intoxicated me and made me forget everything.

"Edward, I… Don't."

"Why?" Why? I didn't know how to answer that question. I didn't know how to explain why so I opted to take a step back and change the subject.

"She still has a crush on you, you know?" Edward raised an eyebrow, wondering who I was talking about. "The cute little girl."

"Oh, Anna. I guess so…" I smiled at that. It was good knowing some things didn't change. "What about you, Bella?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and wonder what he meant.

"What about me?"

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

It was a silly question, especially because he had to know the answer to it. I don't think I ever had only a crush on him. What I felt for him was always much stronger than that.

"You know what I feel for you is much more than just a crush, Edward."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Then come here." He stretched his hand for me to take it and I looked at it for a few seconds before reaching out for him

My gaze locked with his as he pulled me closer to him again. I had missed him so much! Somehow I hadn't realized exactly just how much I had missed him before I got here and saw and touched him.

I felt oddly complete with him here. Without him it seemed like there was something missing somehow.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes never left mine and I couldn't help thinking that even though we still had a lot of things to talk about and figure out this was definitely right.

Edward slowly leaned in to nuzzle my neck and kissed my cheek and like always I couldn't help sighing in pleasure and moving my hands to his chest.

"Edward…" I didn't know what I wanted to say. Being back in his arms felt so unbelievably good. It felt so right…

He touched his nose to mine in a little eskimo kiss that had me shivering.

"I really did miss you, Bella. I want you to come back home with me. I know I made a mistake, I know I exaggerated but being without you for these past few weeks has been hell. I love you and I'm hoping you still love me."

"I do. You know I do."

"Then isn't staying away from each other the worst thing we can do? We had time to think things over and realize we belong together. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't realized that as well. I made a mistake, Bella. Please forgive me and come back home with me. I'll do anything for you, you know that. I promise I'll make you happy again."

He looked straight at me, deep in my eyes, and I knew this was it. Yes or no. I had a decision to make.

* * *

A review for a teaser. :)


End file.
